Admito estar Enamorado
by Vane94.B.TRC.etc
Summary: Primero fue la amistad, después la convivencia y ahora una relación como pareja ¿El matrimonio se convertirá en la desventaja principal ante la nueva gran batalla? Grandes sorpresas, drama, diversión y lemon. AU IchiHime RenRuki HitsuKarin y más.
1. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Supongo que ya todos me deben conocer. Mi nombre es Ichigo Kurosaki y pronto cumpliré los 19 años de edad. No hablaré sobre mi apariencia física, no sólo porque sería muy extraño, sino porque seguramente la mayoría sabe que tengo el cabello de color naranja y ojos color cafés.

Estoy estudiando la carrera de medicina. No pregunten cómo llegué a escogerla sólo me incliné a ello ya que mi viejo no paraba de hablarme de ello y que me apoyaría en lo que necesite. Sé que son varios años de estudio, once en total, pero con algunos cursos extras y trabajos de medio tiempo sin contar las recomendaciones de mi padre, espero terminarla antes.

Para mi mala suerte estoy estudiando con el cerebrito de Ishida, aunque no me debería quejar pues casi siempre me presta apuntes y trabajos de investigación que nos dejan. No vayan a pensar que soy un holgazán, ya me lo han insinuado antes.

He oído por diferentes medios de comunicación que Tatsuki obtuvo el primer premio en Karate del país y le darán una beca para estudiar y obtener incluso una maestría.

El gran Chad por el momento estudia derecho. Quién iba a pensar que detrás de un hombre que no decía mucho se encontraba un sinfín de conocimiento y respuestas para todo.

Admito estar pasando por un momento crucial en mi vida, vivo en un departamento desde hace un año. Al principio me costó esfuerzo sobrevivir por mi cuenta, fue ahí cuando comprendí todo lo que Yuzu hacía por nosotros y déjenme decirles que no es nada fácil.

Mis hermanas y mi viejo siguen viviendo juntos. Aún les falta unos cuantos años más para terminar el colegio. Estoy orgulloso de ambas. Espero que el viejo no lo arruine ni les enseñe malos hábitos.

¿Y qué hay de la Sociedad de Almas?

Nada de nada. Hace un par de años que no sé nada de ellos. Claramente muchas cosas habrán cambiado y me pregunto si me recordarán aún. ¿Qué estará haciendo Rukia en estos momentos? ¿Renji seguirá contando chistes malos? ¿Qué habrá pasado con los tenientes y capitanes? Son preguntas que hasta el momento no logro responder.

Pues aquí ya muchas cosas han cambiado, cosas que jamás creí que sucederían. Y me incluyo en esos cambios, pues jamás creí ser lo suficientemente débil como para caer rendido a los pies de una mujer. Y no de cualquier mujer. Sino una gran amiga de años, una fiel compañera de batallas pero sobre todo: UNA PERSONA CON UN CORAZON DE ORO.

Sí, me refiero a ella. A la mujer más hermosa que mis ojos vieron jamás y que mi cerebro tardó en darse cuenta pues mi corazón siempre le perteneció. Hablo de Inoue Orihime.

¿Cómo pasó? ¿Cuándo fue que este gran despistado se dio cuenta de que en realidad la amaba? No mucho después que terminara la guerra contra Aizen.

Supe que desde siempre quise no solo protegerla por ser una amiga, en realidad lo que quería era tenerla conmigo y saber que nada ni nadie la tocaría. Que sólo fuese mía.

¿Raro, no? Una persona como yo enamorado de una mujer tan dulce y frágil como ella. Sólo espero ser correspondido. Y que tal vez me pueda dar una oportunidad.

Ah por cierto, ella estudia Gastronomía en una Universidad prestigiosa y todo se lo ganó gracias a su trabajo y esfuerzo ya que le dieron una beca completa para estudiar. Y déjenme decirles que su sazón a mejorado mucho desde la última vez, cada vez que llego a casa me sorprende con un plato nuevo. Simplemente exquisito.

¿Qué cómo lo sé? Olvidé decirles. Ella vive en mi departamento, le ofrecí estadía aquí pues queda mucho más cerca de su universidad. Felizmente aceptó. Es la razón por la cual he podido sobrevivir hasta el día de hoy. Y también el motivo por el cual soy el hombre que soy ahora. Me propuse a cambiar, sólo por ella.

Y cada día que pasa, cada noche bajo el mismo techo es toda una tortura. Cada vez es más difícil controlarse teniéndola tan cerca. Vivir juntos puede que sea el castigo más vil que me haya hecho el universo o la oportunidad más grande para conquistarla.

De cualquier modo, eso sólo lo dirá el tiempo y nuestras acciones. Hasta entonces ya veré cómo controlo la situación y el cómo seguir viviendo como si nada junto a la mujer amada y que a veces te mueres por besar o declarar tu amor.

Quizás ella sólo me vea como un amigo, me trata tan cordial como a todos, tan dulce como a muchos…

- Kurosaki-kun, la cena está servida – me avisa desde la cocina con su voz risueña.

- Ya voy Inoue – digo acercándome al lugar – Se ve deliciosa..digo delicioso. Gracias Inoue –sonrio avergonzado pues no podía ser más obvio con mis sentimientos -_Eres un estúpido, Ichigo –_ me repetía.

Una típica cena, compartiendo la mesa con la mujer de mi vida y noches enteras sin dejar de pensar en ella aunque su dormitorio tan sólo se encuentre al otro lado del pasillo.

¿_Por qué el amor será tan complicado? ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de una íntima amiga?_

_Sólo espero no echarlo a perder_

_._

Espero que les haya gustado, me fascinó la idea.

¿Lo dejo así o lo continúo? Díganmelo por un review, y tomaré sus votos en cuenta =)

Aregato Gozaimasu


	2. Capítulo I

**Capítulo I**

_Nuestros gemidos creaban una melodía placentera que embriagaba la habitación entera_

_En susurros decíamos el nombre del otro, excitantes brizas rozaban nuestros oídos logrando estremecernos más y más, manteniendo un movimiento constante; creando el ritmo perfecto para terminar lo que empezó con inocentes caricias_

_Ahora ya nada podría separar nuestras lenguas danzantes, y nuestros cuerpos que parecían ser uno sólo,_

_Ninguno tenía temor de lo sucedido_

_Pues anhelábamos lo mismo_

_zZzZzZ zZzZzZ zZzZzZ zZzZzZzZzZzZ_

Parpadea un par de veces, los primeros rayos de sol le molestan la vista por lo que decide tomar asiento aún en su cama. No tiene deseos de empezar el día sintiendose de esta manera y se da un brusco golpe en la frente luego de reaccionar.

_Fue sólo un sueño.. Espera ¿Estoy desilusionado?_ -¡Enfermo!- exclama molesto consigo mismo.

Escucha la puerta abrirse de golpe y su mirada se topa con una mujer de curvas prominentes y mirada angelical, lo cual hace que se despierte por completo. Todavía llevaba su camisón de dormir y su cabello perfectamente desordenado. ¿Quién no despertaría de golpe teniendo en frente a un monumento como ella? Las hormonas eran poderosas e Ichigo su presa pues ya no sería la excepción.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Kurosaki-kun? Escuché unos gritos – pregunta preocupada, pero en el instante que lo ve, se encuentra a un muchacho apuesto de un cuerpo bien cuidado pero su torso está al descubierto y aparta su mirada de él algo sonrojada.

- Estoy bien Inoue, no te preocupes. Fue sólo un sueño – repite recordando -_Un dulce sueño._

_- _En ese caso.. alistémonos y vayamos a desayunar - sugiere aún sin verlo y sale a paso ligero de su habitación.

Así empezaba un nuevo día en la vida de Ichigo Kurosaki. Tenía un departamento súper lujoso donde ambos convivían sin siquiera ser novios. Todo gracias a que Orihime vendió su casa y las ganancias las invirtió en el inmueble; claro que Ichigo también colaboró con sus ahorros de toda la vida. Todas las habitaciones: la sala de estar, el comedor, los baños, la cocina, la terraza y el estudio donde guardaban todos los libros de medicina y gastromonía; se encontraban en el mismo nivel, sin necesidad de subir o bajar las ecaleras. Pero no se engañen, todo era muy espacioso y cómodo. Este departamento del sueño contaba con 11 pisos, y claramente ellos tomaron el Penthouse, con un panorama increíble y una vista espectacular. Ahí pasaban ratos juntos antes de irse a domir, por separado, claro xD

El joven Kurosaki se dirigió a su sanitario personal para tomar una ducha rápida. Ahí dentro pudo poner sus pensamientos en orden o por lo menos tomar conciencia de ello ¿_Otra ves? ¿Otra vez el mismo sueño? Esto no puede seguir así.. y sobre todo sueño con ella de esta manera ¿Qué diablos está pasando conmigo? Esto debe cambiar _Sabía la realidad, sabía que estaba enamorado de ella. Pero no sabía si era lo correcto. No quería arruinar su relación con Inoue. Justo ahora que se llevaban tan bien y compartían tanto en común. No debía echarlo a perder.

Ya cambiado con unos jeans azules, zapatillas, y un polo color celeste se dirigió a la puerta pues tenía clases en la univeridad. Antes de ello pasó por la cocina, la cual tenía un aroma atrayente e Ichigo con un olfato intrépido no lo pudo ignorar.

Se asomó al lugar y la vio. Ella, tan risueña, cálida, dulce y encantadora como siempre, se encontraba preparando el desayuno. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo y aún con su camisón de dormir pero con una ligera chompa encima, se veía radiante.

- Ah Kurosaki-kun - gira la cabeza para verlo - ¿Te quedas a tomar el desayuno conmigo? - pregunta con ojos brillosos, era imposible decirle que no.

- Claro - se dirige al comedor donde ella lo alcanza y le sirve una taza de café negro, tostadas con mermelada, jugo de frutas rojas, y unos panqueques recién hechos, todo olía delicioso y el estómago del chico no quería esperar.

- Que lo disfrutes Kurosaki-kun - le dijo para que ambos empezaran a degustar todo lo que ahora adornaba la mesa.

- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? - pregunta la oji-gris sirviendose más jugo.

- Sabes que sí - responde terminando su café.

- ¿Tú crées en Dios? - él la mira confundido - Verás, he estado muy preocupada por tí, últimamente despiertas asustado o sobresaltado. Sé que si rezaras todas las noches, el Señor te cuidaría aún en tus sueños y dejarías de tener esas pesadillas.

- _Créeme no son pesadillas sino todo lo contrario- _piensa inconsientemente - Ah, pero no te preocupes tanto Inoue, ya no soy un niño. Me haces sentir mal - admitió sonrojándose un poco y desviando la mirada.

- Sí me preocupo y no lo puedes evitar. Tú siempre me has defendido y cuidado, y ahora yo también quisiera hacerlo contigo - ojitos dulces - Siento que Kurosaki-kun es como mi bebé - finaliza con una risita suave.

-¿Bebé? - El color rojo no tarda en aparecer de nuevo en su rostro.

- Jaja, perdón por incomodarte..- se levanta de la mesa - ya es hora que te vayas o llegarás tarde a tus clases - le avisa recogiendo los trastes.

- Ehh.. sí.. Gracias por la comida - se levanta tranquilo y toma su maleta de hombro - Nos vemos en la noche.

-M-Matte - logra decir antes de desaparecer - ¿Quieres que alquile el local del que hablamos el otro día?

Ichigo tiene cara de duda pero recuerda al instante - Sería mucha molestía Inoue.. no es neces..-

- Que no es ninguna molestía después de todo mañana es tu cumpleaños y hay que celebrar como a de lugar - afirma energética y poniendo esas caras que le fascinan tanto.

Ichigo asiente y se retira encantado. Está muy agradecido de compartir tanto tiempo con ella, por lo menos a estas horas ya que en el transcurso del día no es nada similar. Él tiene clases de 9am a 5pm, en cambio, ella tiene sus estudios más tarde de 2pm a 8pm. Estos horarios los distanciaba prominentemente pero gracias a Dios se habían acostumbrado a ello. De este modo Orihime tenía toda la mañana libre pero lo invertía en arreglar el depa, barrer un poco, acomodar las cosas, sacar la basura, fregar los trastes, regar las plantas de la terraza, en fin, varias cosas que no le tomaba el mínimo esfuerzo ya que cuando vivía sola hacía lo mismo. Por otro lado, Ichigo al llegar a casa, mas o menos a las 6pm lo que le esperaba era un hogar desierto, sin nadie alrededor. Siempre encontraba preparada la cena del día y todo en perfecto orden. Ya cuando ella llegaba podían compartir un pequeño momento juntos; ya sea haciendo tareas, viendo tele o en la terraza. Claramente, el desayuno era su momento del día preferido.

Una vez que llegó a la universidad vio que ya todos estaban en sus lugares pero felizmente el profesor aún no llegaba. Se acomodó en su pupitre, todos estaban perfectamente separados con medio metro de distancia y el pizarron al frente, era un aula ridículamente enorme pero era más agradable estudiar de esta manera. Nota que Ishida se encuentra en el asiento de atrás y le saluda. Ambos comparten la primera clase juntos. El profesor llega, conocido por ser el más extricto del plantel, y les hace una examen sorpresa. A todos los invadió el temor excepto al quincy quien logró terminar antes que todos con la seguridad que lo caracterizaba tanto.

Luego de unas cuatro horas de clase, tienen un receso y deciden ir al puesto de limonada. Cada uno toma su bebida y se acomoda en unas mesas con sombrilla pues el sol estaba de malas y molestaría a todo aquel que no tuviese protección.

- Ese profesor en verdad me odia - se quejaba Ichigo dejándose caer en la silla.

- ¿De qué hablas? Es el mejor profesor del país y como tal nos exige lo necesario para triunfar en un futuro cercano - decía tomando un sorbo de limonada helada.

- Me odia - reiteró - Cambiando de tema.. ¿Has tenido encuentros con hollows últimamente? - Ichigo curioso y algo nostálgico pues ese solía ser su trabajo.

- A decir verdad no, hasta la semana pasada eran 2 o 3 pero esta semana ya no he visto a ninguno. Todo ha estado muy tranquilo

- Me alegro, eso quiere decir que Karin tampoco tiene problemas con eso - comentó sonriendo.

De pronto una simpática muchacha se acerca a paso ligero y se incorpora entre estos dos jóvenes. Sus ojos eran dos pedazos de cielo y de color celeste, sus cabellos lazios y sedosos de un intenso color rojo y sus mejillas las adornaban pecas divertidas. Sin contar que tenía un buen cuerpo, aunque no con mucha delantera y una inteligencia nata. Obviamente también estudiaba medicina.

-Uryuu-kun, Kurosaki-kun - los saludó tomando asiento, y dándole un beso respectivo a su novio.

- Qué tal Himawari - saluda el ex shinigami con la mano.

- ¿Por qué tan cariñosa el día de hoy Hima-chan? - pregunta su novio sonriendo.

- ¿Acaso no puedo ser así contigo? Bueno en ese caso.. ven aquí Kurosaki-kun - dijo de broma.

Ichigo sabía que ellos dos eran muy felices juntos. Qué ironía. Ishida tan sólo era un cerebrito y de pésimo carácter en la preparatoria, y ahora compartía caricias con una estudiante de medicina muy bella. Se dispuso a retirarse disimuladamente del lugar, cosa que el par de tortolos no percató pues estaban muy ocupados expresando su amor de una manera muy dulce.

Se pone a dar una vuelta por la universidad, ve a muchos estudiantes al igual que él paseando; algunos con batas blancas. Cada día le agradaba más haber escogido esta carrera, su padre tenía razón; era un muchacho talentoso. Al seguir paseando por las áreas verdes y brisa cálida, no pudo evitar recordar a Rukia y Renji y a todas aquellas personas que conoció en la sociedad de Almas. Apenas era un chiquillo de 15 años y se prometió salvar vidas convirtiendose en shinigami. Toda esa etapa, todas esas batallas; todo eso parecía nunca haber ocurrido. Al fin tenía una vida normal y le encantaba, pero sentía que algo faltaba ¿Qué podía ser?

Mira al cielo ¿_Acaso esos días jamás regresarán?_

**_:D:D:D:D GRACIAS POR LEER :D:D:D:D:D_**

Cuando terminó de ordenar todo el departamento decidió vestirse con ropas de calle. Ya no era la joven de faldas largas y chompas holgadas; ahora usaba otra clase de atuendos más ajustados y de escotes sensuales. Además se maquillaba los ojos provocando una mirada hechizada, se hechaba un poco de rubor ya que su piel necesitaba color pues era frágil y clara, tan blanca como la leche. Sus labios carnosos ahora con un delicado brillo rosa los hacía ver aún más provocastivos ¿Todos cambian en esta vida, no es así?

Salió de su hogar con su bolso en el brazo izquierdo, pues tenía pensado ir también a su universidad. Caminaba a paso tranquilo y todos los hombres de esa residencial, que no eran nada feos por cierto, la saludaban cortésmente o simplemente no apartaban la vista de ella.

Orihime estaba acostumbrada ese tipo de tratos y no le molestaba para nada, al contrario, también saludaba muy risueña. Una vez que llegó a su destino, entró y pidió hablar con el gerente, antes de eso logró divisar a unos viejos amigos.

Tatsuki, estaba radiante, su cabello había crecido tanto como el de Orihime pero su corte de cabello era un poco más salvaje. Llevaba puesto, al igual que la peli-naranja, ropas un poco reveladoras y que le asentuaban perfecto. Por otro lado, Chad seguía con esos pectorales enormes pero su cabello lo llebaba más arreglado y su forma de vestir había cambiado olímpicamente pues esas camisas hawaiianas eran historia, ahora contaba con polos de moda y jeans entallados.

La oji-gris se acercó y los abrazó, hacía semanas sin verlos debido a los estudios; claramente quitaban mucho tiempo para estar con amigos.

- Chicos, ¿cómo les está yendo? - preguntó Orihime haciendo que ambos se sonrojen.

- Pues muy bien, mis clases aún empiezan a las 12:30am y decidí pasarme por aquí, es un bonito lugar nunca había venido antes.

- En serio, es muy elegante, me parece el lugar perfecto para la velada de mañana - comentó Chad ojeando el restaurante y sus lujos.

- ¿Verdad que sí? - sonrió - Pero ya, no se hagan los graciosos. Yo me refería a cómo les va como pareja.

- Ay Orihime, te gusta vernos rojos ¿verdad? - se quejó burlona su mejor amiga.

- ¿Srta Inoue?- se acerca un señor de terno negro y barba blanca - Soy el gerente del restaurante. Me informaron que quería hablar conmigo, tome asiento por favor - la dirige a una mesa del lugar, sus amigos también quisieron acompañarla y la siguen.

- Sí Señor, vera... quiero reservar el restaurante para el día de mañana, es una ocación especial - explicó la muchacha tranquilamente.

-Bueno.. no creo que pueda ser.. - iba a negarle el permiso pero cuando la pareja de amigos que estaban al costado de ella lo miraron y lo mataron con esa mirada, él no tuvo más opción - Q-Quiero decir claro ¿Para cuantas personas sería?

Orihime empezó a contar con los dedos analizando quienes irían a dicha fiesta - Mas o menos 20 personas. Quiero que sea una fiesta privada ¿Habrá pista de baile, no? - preguntó curiosa.

- Claro que sí jovencita. En este local ofrecemos de todo: buffet, pista de baile, chamgpán de cortesía, una torta de regalo y aperitivos extras.

- Asombroso - recalcó Tatsuki al imaginarse todo lo que degustaría.

Una vez hecho el contrato, los tres salieron del lugar. Chad tenía auto y se ofreció a dejar a Inoue en la universidad. Todo estaba llendo genial, y se sentía feliz de hacer algo por su Kurosaki-kun.

_Espero que todo salga muy bien en su día especial_

**:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:DEJEN REVIEW:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**

En la noche Ichigo estaba sentado frente al televisor viendo las luchas, hábito que tenía desde pequeño y lo hacía siempre con su hermana Karin. Pero esta vez no se sentía tranquilo, estaba preocupado, sus ojos veían hombres luchando pero su mente sólo tenía espacio para ella.

_¿Por qué tardas tanto? Ya van a ser las 11pm y no regresas, un minuto más e iré a buscarte_

Pensaba algo egoísta de su parte pues ella tenía el derecho de salir y demorarse cuanto desease. Sin embargo; esto lo hacía pues no quería que nada malo le ocurriera, la conocía, no era buena idea que saliera tan tarde y sobre todo sola en las salvajes calles de la ciudad. Apretaba los dientes, intentaba ser positivo...pero era inútil. Era demasiado valiosa como para dejarla sola en la noche.

En el momento menos pensado, escucha la puerta del departamento abrirse; era ella. Traía varias bolsas de compras encima y aparte su bolso. Ichigo no tardó en correr a ayudarla. Luego de acomodar todo en la mesa de centro pudo desahogarse preguntándole adónde había ido, pues conocía sus horarios. Ella simplemente le explicó que fue a hacer unas compras, había comprado un regalo para él.

- Pudiste haber llamado - le llamó la atención aún con cara de preocupado.

-L-Lo siento, no volverá a pasar - dice con cabeza gacha pues no le gustaba que él la reprendiera.

Talvez fue muy duro con ella, y quiso arreglar las cosas acercándose y cubriéndola con sus fuertes brazos. Después de todo, él era la causa de su demora. No podía haber sido más dulce de comprarle un obsequio, se maldijo por dentro ya que por su culpa pudo haberle pasado algo malo.

-Perdóname, a veces olvido que ya eres una mujer y puedes hacer cosas por tí misma, es sólo que no me gustaría que algo malo te pase, Inoue - le habló dulcemente aún teniendola entres sus brazos y apoyando su mentón en la cabeza de la chica. Ella abrió los ojos en par en par y sus mejillas no tardaron en arder. Esos deseos de casi llorar de hace un momento desaparecieron con el magnético roce de Ichigo.

-Está bien Kurosaki-kun, lo entiendo. Pero no olvides..- dijo levantando la cabeza para verlo a los ojos - que aquí la mamá soy yo y tu mi adorable hijito - le dio una gran sonrisa y también lo abrazó causando que Ichigo casi perdiera el equilíbrio.

- Claro que sí mamá - le siguió el juego de manera divertida. Él no había tenido madre desde muy, muy pequeño. Y al ver a Orihime fingiendo serlo le parecía la cosa más preciosa del mundo. Quizás ambas tuvieron ciertas similitudes en sus vidas pasadas.

La noche pasó tranquilamente, cada uno durmió de maravilla en su propia alcoba y se despertaron con muchas recargas el día de hoy. Primero lo hizo Orihime, salió a urtadillas de su habitación para llegar a la de Ichigo, procurando no hacer ruido. Abrió la puerta con cautela y se incorporó en la cama del chico, en ella aún dormía el peli-naranja muy placenteramente. De esta manera ella se pocisionó encima de él y dio un fuerte grito.

- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Kurosaki-kun! - el grito causó que el antiguo shinigami abriera los ojos en segundos, encontrando a la mujer, que amaba en secreto, encima de él y muy tentadoramente por cierto.

- G-Gracias Inoue, que linda - le dio una sonrisa encantadora, esas que sólo ella podía contemplar y que tanto le fascinaban.

Ella se agacha un poco y le da un abrazo, la posición en la que se encontraban no era favorable para el chico de hormonas locas, aferrada a él y con su nariz rosándole el cuello, susurra – Te quiero, Kurosaki-kun y espero que cumplas muchos más

No lo soportaba más, esto es, verdaderamente, una tortura. Su boca está tan cerca, sus labios tienen algo magnético. Todo está preparado para un momento íntimo entre los dos.

-_No Ichigo, contrólate. Ella es tu amiga, no lo hagas –_Esas palabras sonaban en su cabeza como campanas.

El momento llega a su fin, ella se aparta de él y vuelve a sonreír. Se levanta y empieza a saltar en la cama. Aquella cama era muy amplia, ¿con sólo decir que es King me creerían?

- Ven, haslo conmigo -lo sujetó del brazo e hizo que este también saltará. Parecían dos niños disfrutando de un colchón como trampolín.

Luego de ese momento divertido en la cama, ambos tomaron el desayuno con la normalidad de siempre. Ella se tomó la molestía de prepararle su desayuno favorito y él lo saboreó en cada mordisco. La comida era digna de un rey, y en efecto ella cocinaba como los dioses, hasta parecía una.

Como era sábado, pasaron toda la mañana juntos y comenzaron a invitar a los demás al restaurante "Irashiai" por teléfono. Todos aceptaban tal invitación y no se olvidaban de deserale a Ichigo un feliz cumpleaños #19. La fiesta iba a tener un tema y por lo tanto todos tenía que ir vestidos de blanco; tanto hombres como mujeres, incluyendo al cumpleañero.

Sin darse cuenta las horas pasaron, y la noche no tardó en apoderarse del lugar. Ya todos estaban elegantemente vestidos. Las chicas iban bien arregladas y perfectamente maquilladas mientras que los muchachos optaron por ponerse alguna fragancia irresistible y un look atrevido y sexy.

El local estaba magnífico, en la parte de afuera decía reservado y adentro todo era lujo tras lujo. Las alfombras, los adornos de mesa, la pista de baile, la comida; todo estaba preparado para una velada especial. Cada invitado tenía que dar su nombre en la lista y una vez dentro se topaban con un pedazo de cielo. Todos tenían la corazonada que sería una noche inolvidable y llena de alegría. O por lo menos eso se esperaba.

Las mesas estaban ubicadas en forma de U e Ichigo estaba sentado en el centro de esa U. A su lado derecho se encontraban Urahara, Yoruichi, Tessai, Jinta y Ururu, algunos ex shinigamis con los que podía conversar aunque este sobrerero siempre se negaba a decirle algo sobre la Sociedad de Almas. Al otro lado estaban Orihime, Tatsuki, Chad, Uryuu y Himawari. Aunque sentía que faltaban espacios, eso pensaba un nostálgico peli-naranja. _Otro año más sin ellos, otro año más sin ser un shinigami.. me conformaría con ser uno sustituto.._

Obviamente aún faltaban personas en el lugar, y esas eran la familia de Ichigo. Hace tiempo que no veía a su padre o tenían un momento en familia, quizas algo más de medio año. Pero no le había molestado, sólo con saber que se encontraban bien, le tranquilizaba.

- Antes que nada, me sorprendes Ichigo-kun. Viviendo con la bella de Orihime-chan y hasta ahora no haces nada pervertido. Te felicito – Kisuke le guiña un ojo y le muestra el dedo pulgar.

- ¿De qué clase de cosas pervertidas hablas, loco? - se exalta ante este comentario.

- ¿A qué hora llegará tu padre, Ichigo? - de pronto Yoruichi se incorpora.

- No lo sé, pero conociéndolo..no me parece raro que llegue tarde

- No hables así Ichigo. Además recién son las 7:10, diez minutos de retraso no son nada - trata de justificarlo Tatsuki.

- Seguro ya están por llegar - acota Chad.

- Esto es emocionante, nunca conocí a tu padre, Kurosaki-kun - comenta Himawari entusiasmada.

- Basta decir que son una familia muy peculiar - sonrie el quincy de manera obvia.

- Son ellos - avisa Orihime señalando la entrada y poniéndose de pie. Todos los presentes imitan la acción para ver entrar a cuatro personas; el doctor Kurosaki, quien mantenía su apariencia tan atractivo como siempre, Yuzu y Karin, ellas venían con un enorme regalo envuelto de color verde y al igual que su padre estaban vestidas de blanco.

Pero había alguien más. Era una mujer de piel blanca, cabello gris y ondulado que le llegaba hasta la cintura, sus ojos eran de color verde oscuro y en su mirada se veía algo angelical. Nadie la conocía, y venía de la mano de Isshin. Esto no le agradó a su primogénito desde el principio.

- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, hijo mío! Cada día te conviertes en todo un hombre - se expresó su progenitor dándole un abrazo y haciendo un escándalo innecesario, aún seguía con ese humor característico.

- Feliz Día Ichi-nii - sus hermanas se unieron al abrazo. Creando un cuadro perfecto de una familia feliz.. o no?..

- Este.. viejo, no quiero sonar mal educado pero.. ¿quién es ella? - fue un impulso que no pudo contener, señalando a la mujer de atrás. Ella atinó a volver a tomar la mano de su padre y sonreir.

-Estee.. Ichigo - ahora Isshin cambió su semblante y sonó lo más serio posible- Su nombre es Nadeshiko y... es mi prometida.

El joven Kurosaki no lo podía creer, esa noticia llegó de la nada; simplemente fue un shock. Sentía su sangre arder, la rabia que empezaba a sentir se apoderó de su ser. No podía imaginar a ninguna otra mujer al lado de su padre, excepto su madre. Masaki. Amaba a su madre y sentir que la reemplazaban era un incón en el corazón; no tenía explicación. Era puro dolor.

Recordaba su infancia, momentos inborrables que compartió junto a su madre. Cuando caminaban de la mano en un día lluvioso y un carro pasaba desconsideradamente mojando a Ichigo de pies a cabeza; su madre muy amablemente se ofreció a cambiar el lado de la acera y secar con un pañuelo sus mejillas._Yo traigo el impermeable mamá, déjame protegerte _Aún recuerda esas palabras y la promesa que no pudo cumplir. _Todos la amabamos, siempre fue el centro de nuestro universo.. y ahora.. ¿Por qué mierda tenía que cambiar todo?_

Agachó la cabeza y se retiró del lugar a paso ligero. Cerró fuertemente los puños. Estaba verdaderamente molesto.

- ¡Ichgooo! - Escuchaba que gritaban su nombre pero no le importó, y como aquél día, la lluvia cayó. Ya no le importaba nada, ni que fuese su cumpleaños, ni que estuviese lloviendo. Lo único que tenía en mente era alejarse de ahí y calmar su enojo, no quería sonar irrespetuoso en el lugar; en otro momento daría su opinión pero ahora lo único que lo esperaba era la soledad.

Pero esperen.. escucha un ruido. Es alguien acercándose. Voltea el rostro violentamente. Es ella, siempre iba a estar ahí para él, lo tenía claro y estaba sumamente agradecido por ello. Ella logra captar todo ese dolor que ocultaba esa mirada masculina y se acerca lo suficiente para rodear su cuello y que de esta manera él se apoye en su pecho; sólo quería consolarlo y que sepa que jamás iba a estar solo en su dolor. Jamás.

- Todo va a estar bien, Kurosaki-kun

**Eso es todo por hoy, amigos n.n**

Agradezco de ante mano los reviews que me dejaron pues sin ellos esta conti no hubiera sido posible:

Sean-kun, david-kun, jannice-chan, aiko-san, yunna-chan, akary-chan, kriscia-chan, kuchiki kibe-san, zoeldwina-san, nypsy-chan, Usio-san

(si no les gusta la terminación háganmelo saber, si n.n?)

¡Y tú! si te tomaste la molestia de leer o te gustó, no dudes en dejar tu huella :)

¡Hasta Pronto!


	3. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II**

_Todo va a estar bien, Kurosaki-kun_

Aquellas palabras dulces eran la razón por la cual Ichigo y Orihime aún mantenían un cálido y reconfortante abrazo. Su aroma, su cuerpo, todo a su disposición sin nadie alrededor. Estaba disfrutando demasiado el tenerla para él solo, aferrado a su pecho, pero de pronto recuerda que sigue siendo su amiga, y que el lazo que comparten es únicamente de amistad. Había tenido una reputación incomparable en la Preparatoria por ser alguien que lidiaba sus problemas solo, no le agradaba depender de nadie para salir adelante. Sin duda todo esto causó que Ichigo reaccionará de una manera extraña.

Debía cultivar esa amistad tan hermosa que habían formado, no perjudicarla.

- Etto.. Inoue - habló retirando el abrazo y mirándola a los ojos con una expresión algo decaída- Perdóname por lo que te voy a decir pero.. necesito que te vayas. Déjame solo por favor.

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par ¿Por qué decía esto? Sólo quería ayudarlo y sepa que siempre podría confiar con ella, siempre.

- No lo haré - respondió decidida y entrelazando su mirada, esto logró que Ichigo también abriera los ojos como platos. Nunca la había oído hablar de esa manera, parecía otra persona, no la tierna y obediente peli-naranja.

- ¿Inoue?

- Ya te lo dije. No te voy a dejar solo cuando más me necesitas Kurosaki-kun, te pido que lo entiendas - bajó su mirada y se sentó en una de las bancas que se encontraban en esa misma vereda y él la imitó - Me imagino cómo debes sentirte, fue algo muy repentino. Pero sabes.. es algo inevitable.

_- Inevitable _- repitió mentalmente sin entender mucho.

- El amor.. es algo inevitable - habló algo sonrojada y levantó su mirada encontrando un par de ojos color caramelo viéndola detenidamente - No es algo que nosotros, simples seres humanos, podamos controlar - ahora levantó la cabeza para contemplar un cielo magníficamente estrellado - Ocurre cuando uno menos se da cuenta, en cualquier momento y lugar. Cuando sientes que tu pecho se comprime o te falta aire, cuando te sientes inútil al tratar de dejar esos sentimientos de lado, ahí es cuando descubres que alguien más se convierte en una parte indispensable en tu vida. En el amor no eres tú el que elige sino tu corazón - sonrió inconscientemente - Y eso fue lo que pasó con Kurosaki-san. Estoy segura que ama con toda su alma a tu madre y siempre lo hará, pero él es un ser humano, un hombre como todos, con muchos años más por delante; tiene derecho a ser feliz con una mujer con la cual envejecer y terminar sus años; dando y recibiendo amor incondicionalmente.

El muchacho desvió la mirada, recopilando toda esa nueva información. Quería a su viejo, de eso no hay duda, pero nunca se había puesto a pensar que algún día sus tres hijos crecerían y serían adultos, dejándolo solo. Quizás antes eso no era tan importante para él, pero ahora que había madurado tanto y notando lo rápido que pasan los años..sabía que eso era posible y trataría de comprender.

- Él te ama Kurosaki-kun y lo único que desea es verte feliz. Aún tienes a tu padre a tu lado - le recordó tratando de regalarle una sonrisa que no logró sin transmitir dolor - ¿No le deseas ser feliz también? - Tomó sus manos tibias dándole fuerza y apoyo.

- Y-Yo - no sabía cómo reaccionar. Ella tenía razón, toda la razón, y su forma de pensar cambió olímpicamente. Todo gracias a su amada.

- Tu madre aún está con ustedes, aquí - tocó su pecho haciendo que Ichigo sintiera una ligera descarga eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo - en sus corazones. Nadie podrá reemplazarla, tenlo por seguro - lo vio tiernamente y sus manos se unieron.

- Sí - dijo por fin - Es verdad, ella jamás podría ser reemplazada. Supongo que el viejo también merece felicidad - admitió resignado y de mejor humor, su ceño fruncido había desaparecido por completo y en vez de ello, su rostro mostraba gratitud, sólo para ella - Gracias de nuevo Inoue, eres la mejor - se arriesgó a decir.

- Por nada.. Bueno - viendo su reloj de mano - Aún es tu cumpleaños y la fiesta apenas acaba de comenzar- levantándose de su asiento y extendiéndole una mano - Es hora de irnos.

**xOxoOXoxOXOxoXOOXOxoXx**

Cuando volvieron al restaurante, la mayoría se encontraba bailando una canción lenta; "Listen to your heart". Era obviamente para parejas y se apreciaban diversas parejas, muy acaramelados, en la pista de baile. La atmósfera era tranquila y sosegada, sólo faltaba el par naranja. Giró el rostro y vio a su padre correr hacia él. Orihime atinó dejarlos solos para que charlaran de padre a hijo.

- Bien, te escucho - se apoyó en una pared con ambas manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

- Esta bien - tomó aire - Perdóname Ichigo, no creí que lo tomarías tan mal. Sabía que sería una gran sorpresa para todos pero mi intención no era causarte dolor y mucho menos desesperación.

- Entiendo - dijo vagamente.

- ¿E-Entiendes? - El Dr. Kurosaki formó varios signos de interrogación en su cabeza.

- Sí - afirmó denuevo - Oye viejo, sé lo que ella significa para tí, no sé cómo se habrán conocido y quiero tomar las cosas con calma. Si decidiste decírmelo ahora era obvio que esperabas otra reacción de mi parte. Quizás ahora comprenda lo que sientes - miró de reojo a la oji-gris que ahora compartía risas con las gemelas Kurosaki - Alguna vez me dijeron que.. uno no elige sino el corazón. Y si aún tienes el posibilidad de enamorarte yo no me puedo oponer, pues sé que mi madre también querría volver a verte feliz al lado de alguien.

Isshin no concebía crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar y sus ojos se mantenían como dos huevos fritos - HIJOOOO- se le avalanzó inesperadamente y lo llevó por los aires soltando algunas lágrimas - ¡Nunca pensé verte tan maduro y comprensivo, me sorprendes. Y aún más con ese discurso tan cursi! - gritaba su progenitor con ojos brillosos de felicidad.

- ¡Basta viejo! me arruinas la ropa - ordenó con una venita pulsante deshaciendo tal abrazo - Estás tan loco como siempre - arreglándose la camisa - ¿Cómo es que ella te puede soportar? La admiro - dijo burlonamente - ¿Y bien?

- Y bien..

- ¿Qué esperas? Invítala a bailar, te está esperando - le indicó señalando a Nadeshiko, quien hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen de la situación, esperando lo mejor.

El Dr. Kurosaki lo vio un par de segundos y sonrió para luego ejecutar la acción que su hijo le había indicado.

Era cierto, el amor es inevitable y ahora Ichigo Kurosaki sentía ese extraña sensación con la persona, según él, menos indicada. No quería causarle daño y tampoco quería dañarse él mismo ocultando sus sentimientos. De nuevo paseó la mirada por el lugar encontrando a la musa de sus deseos reír a carcajadas con sus dos hermanas. Era perfecta, simplemente perfecta para él. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se dispuso a acercársele. No estaba muy seguro de lo que haría pero era ahora o nunca.

- Hey - dijo al llegar con las chicas - ¿puedo hablar contigo? - bajó un poco la mirada - A solas - sus hermanas captaron la idea en segundos y se retiraron.

- ¿Qué es tan importante para pedirle a tus hermanas que se vayan? - preguntó curiosa y anonada.

- Inoue, tú y yo..- suspiró - somos amigos.. desde hace mucho tiempo.. Hemos compartido vivencias increíbles y me alegró de haberte conocido - no podía despegar su mirada de ella - Eres asombrosa, estás llenas de sorpresas y tu forma de ser la encuentro adorable.

Los años hacen al maestro y Orihime ahora podía ocultar bastante bien su sonrojo, aunque no por completo. Si esas mismas palabras se las hubiese dicho tres años atrás, en este momento ella estaría sufriendo un ataque al corazón por la felicidad que la invadía.

- A lo que me refiero es que.. en todo este tiempo que hemos convivido juntos.. me he dado cuenta que yo en realidad te..-

- ¡Buenas noches Todo el mundo! - llamó la atención un rubio con sombrero a rayas verdes y blancas.

La música se había detenido. Todos los invitados presentes voltearon a ver el acontecimiento: Urahara se había parado en una de las sillas y sonado una copa con una pequeña cucharilla provocando un fino ruido que aturdía los oídos.

- ¡Y Buenas noches especialmente para tí, Kurosaki-san! - un faro de luz iluminó al chico de cabellos naranjas, dejándolo perplejo - Todos deseamos que la hayas pasado y la sigas pasando bien en tu cumpleaños.

- Y así era hasta que me interrumpieron - dijo en voz baja y con una venita pulsante en la frente.

- Una fiesta de cumpleaños no es nada sin un regalo - prosiguió el rubio en voz alta - Por favor dirígete a la puerta de entrada del restaurante, te está esperando algo sumamente asombroso.

Toda la multitud siguió la orden un poco más rápido que Ichigo. ¿Un regalo? ¿Para él? ¡Maldita sea! No se quejaba por recibir un regalo sino por que en ese preciso instante estaba haciendo algo importante. Estaba apunto de confesarle su amor, eso que había guardado durante un par de años y ahora todo se complicaba.

- K-Kurosaki-kun, creo que lo mejor ahora es que vayas y recibas tu regalo - sugirió la peli-naranja muy decepcionada pero feliz por él.

Él asintió y maldijo por lo bajo antes de encaminarse a la entrada. Una vez ahí un montón de gente, no sólo invitados, sino también peatones singulares contemplaban algo. Él se hizo camino entre aquella multitud y sus ojos no tardaron en abrirse como platos, lo que estaba viendo era un auto, pero no cualquier auto, un Lamborghini Murciélago. Que irónico, tenía el nombre del poder más fuerte de Ulquiorra.

El cumpleañero no podía cerrar la boca de la impresión. Era un shock tremendo ver ese auto, y saber que era suyo.

- Feliz Cumpleaños - Isshin lo tomó del hombro.

- G-Gracias - logró pronunciar aún con mucho asombro.

- No sólo me lo agradezcas a mí, yo no tengo tanto dinero. Todos apoyaron para comprarte este obsequio. - aclaró su progenitor señalando a Urahara, Yoruichi y todos sus amigos. - Todo fue idea de Orihime-chan - finalizó sonriendo sobre manera.

Él se giró y Orihime lo veía, estaba complacida de que le haya gustado tanto - Inoue, esto es.. -trataba de explicarse - sorprendente. Muchas gracias- la abrazó rápidamente sintiéndo la confianza necesaria.

- Y como a mí me gusta que no sólo haya una, sino varias sorpresas.. - dijo Urahara de nuevo en voz alta - ..Acérquense - indicó con su abanico.

Y ocurrió, después de tanto tiempo, ahí estaban. No habían cambiado en lo absoluto, sinceramente parecía no haber pasado ni un día sin ellos. Ella aún era de baja estatura, sus ojos claros y de color azul profundo y su piel tan blanca como la nieve. Él seguía teniendo ese ceño fruncido en el rostro, mantenía esa espalda ancha y tatuajes extraños. Obviamente, no estaban vestidos con esos singulares kimonos negros, ya que estaban usando sus gigais sin los cuales Ichigo no estaría viéndolos ahora.

- CH-CH-CHICOS - habló Ichigo intentando señalarlos. A comparación del auto, esa sí había sido la más grande sorpresa de su vida. Nunca creyó volverlos a ver. Pensaba que eso había quedado en el pasado y enterrado pues ni rastro de vida daban. Pero al verlos y notar que seguían como siempre, su ser tembló lleno de alegría y asombro.

- ¡Ichigo! - gritaron ambos al reconocerlo, a diferencia de ellos, él sí había cambiado y mucho. Su cabello estaba más largo pero no demasiado. Su rostro era un poquito más largo y su cuerpo, pues había crecido unos cuantos centímetros más, manteniendo su espalda y brazos tan cuidados como siempre. Sin duda estaba mucho más apuesto que antes ¿Era posible? :O

- ¡Cómo has cambiado! - dijo perpleja Rukia - Casi no te reconozco, ¿has crecido más?

- Quizás.. - respondió alegre - Pero tú no has cambiado en nada, enana. Y tú tampoco Renji.

- Será por que el tiempo pasa de una manera diferente en la Sociedad de Almas - trató de sonar burlón. - Cielos, en verdad que has cambiado, ya no te ríes de nada.

- En primer lugar, nunca me dieron risa tus chistes y en segundo lugar, es porque he madurado - contestó Ichigo tranquilo pero aún muy sorprendido de tenerlos en frente y lograr hablar con ellos denuevo. Parecía un milagro.

En efecto, ese reencuentro emotivo fue genial. El resto de la fiesta compartieron anécdotas, bromas, risas, noticias y chismes. Al parecer, en la Sociedad de Almas todo estaba sumamente tranquilo gracias a Ichigo, todos lo veían como un héroe. Según ellos si el ex shinigami volviese lo tratarían como a un Dios griego. Pero esperen un minuto.. eso no podía ser posible pues él no podría cruzar de nuevo entre ambos mundos.

- Un segundo.. ¿Cómo es que lograron venir? pensé que eso era imposible - preguntó Ichigo desconcertado.

- Ah, verás.. Urahara-san, desde hace mucho, estuvo haciendo papeleos y pedidos para que Renji y yo podamos venir justo hoy, en tu cumpleaños - informó una alegre Rukia.

- ¿En verdad lograron persuadir al General Comandante? - cuestionó ahora Uryuu no muy confiado.

- Eso, y que mi capitan hizo hasta lo imposible para convencerlo - dijo Renji.

- Adoro a mi Nii-sama - acotó la peli-negra con estrellas en los ojos - Bueno y cómo les está yendo a todos ¿Qué me perdí durante estos años? - Rukia los vio entusiasmada.

- Ni te imaginas - suspiró el peli-naranja.

- En realidad, millones de cosas han cambiado Kuchiki-san. Te las contaré todas si quieres - contestó dulcemente Orihime.

- ¿En serio? GRACIASS - la jaló de la mano para irse a otro lado donde sólo ellas pudiesen conversar.

- Oye y.. ¿Cúantos años se supone que cumples? - Renji parecía algo fuera de lugar.

- Cumple 19 - contestó Chad llegando al lugar con unos tragos - Por cierto, Uryuu, Himawari te está buscando.

- Gracias por avisarme Sado - dijo dando una reverencia y dirigiéndose a su novia.

- ¿Quién es Himawari? - denuevo Renji tuvo que preguntar, en verdad tenía curiosidad.

- ¿Ves a aquella chica de allá? - le dijo Ichigo señalando a un par de jovencitas con copas en manos.

- ¿Con la que esta hablando Tatsuki? - quizo adivinar.

- Si

- Wow..Es hermosa ¿Qué hace una mujer como ella aquí? Quizás con los encantos Abarai logre conquist..-

- Bueno ella es Himawari y la novia de Ishida - le explicó antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

- ¿QUÉÉE?

**OxXOxoXoxOX GRACIAS POR LEER XxOOoxoXOoxOX**

**- **¿QUE ICHIGO Y TÚ ESTÁN VIVIENDO JUNTOS? - una escandalosa shinigami no concebía la idea.

- Sí - confirmó la oji-gris con una gotita en la frente - Pero no grites tanto, no es la gran noticia del año..-

- ¿Que no? ¡Inoue, estás viviendo con Ichigo! No me puedo ni imaginar todo lo que habrán hecho, es un hombre y las hormonas siempre estarán de aquí a allá. ¡Encima de todo, tú estás enamorada de él! - no lo había olvidado, ese secreto hasta ahora lo recordaba.

- P-Pues.. - trató de justificarse - Él no es como los demás hombres, Kurosaki-kun me respeta y cuida como ningún otro chico - un sonrojo volvió a aparecer. - En verdad.. y creo que él..-

- Disculpa Inoue, tengo que hablar con el Rey de Roma - se excusó dejándola con la palabra en la boca- ¡Ichigo! - lo llamó buscándolo a todo pulmón, la música a todo volumen no sería impedimento para hallarlo.

- ¿Qué fue, enana? - lo miró extrañado.

- Tú vienes conmigo - lo jaló del hombro y se dirigieron a la parte de atrás del restaurante. Donde había un armonioso jardín japonés.

- ¿Que ocurre Rukia? - no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba pero ella estaba de brazos cruzados y con ambos ojos cerrados.

- Cómo pudiste.. tú..tú idiota..no puedes estar viviendo con ella - dijo molesta y aún con ambos brazos cruzados.

- ¿Qué? ¿Y por qué no? - respondió del mismo modo.

_- Mierda.. no le puedo decir que ella está enamorada de él.. eso arruinaría muchas cosas.. pero sin duda ella estará ilusionandose demasiado con este cabeza de zanahoria _- recordó un poco confundida pues ahora no sabía qué decir - Bueno tú sabes.. cuando un hombre y una mujer conviven pueden pasar ciertas cosas.. alguien podría ilusionarse una vida juntos.. no sé.. creer estar enamorado - soltó rogando que no se diera cuenta.

- Ah.. era eso - contestó nervioso - Te has dado cuenta..- desvió la mirada- Que estoy enamorado de Inoue.

- ¿AAAHHHH? - anonada por completo _- Ah ya entiendo..él es la causa del por qué están viviendo juntos. Pero si no son pareja aún.. eso quiere decir que ninguno a confesado sus sentimiento aún _- razonó rápidamente - Claro a eso me refería - trató sonar lo más convincente posible _- Me alegro por Inoue._

_- Wow, todavía me puede entender sin que yo le cuente nada _- pensó Ichigo asombrado, fruto de la excelente actuación de la peli-negra.

- ¿Y no se lo piensas decir? O sea.. confesarle que la amas

- Es más difícil de lo que creía - admitió pasando un brazo por detrás de su cabeza - Además no sé si sea lo correcto, es mi amiga, como una hermana o algo así, no quiero que se pierda un amistad con una relación que tal vez no funcione. Es decir, es Inoue, somos tan diferentes..

- Como dice el dicho: Los opuestos se atraen - dijo en voz baja.

- ¿Dijiste algo? - preguntó Ichigo.

- No nada - contestó sonriendo - Sólo te recomiendo hacerlo, y pronto, pues al parecer en este mundo los años pasan volando y las oportunidades llegan y van. Nunca sabrás si pudo haber existido algo entre los dos si no lo intentas - y con esto dicho, la shinigami se retiró dejándolo con mucho en qué pensar. En verdad que necesitaba a Rukia para entender sus propios sentimientos y tomar una decisión.

- Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto - dijo alejándose.

**xOXOxoXOxoOXOxoXOXO DEJEN REVIEW XOXoxOXOxoXOoxOX**

Apenas faltaban 15 minutos para las 4 am. y ya muchas personas se sentían listas para retirarse de dicha celebración. A pesar de los múltiples acontecimientos inesperados y sorpresas gratas, el cumpleaños #19 del ex shinigami sustituto había sido estupendo. Adoraron la comida, los reencuentros milagrosos, el baile y la decoración; en resumen todo. El único incoveniente, evidentemente, fue que Ichigo no logró confesar sus sentimientos.

El peli-naranja tomó las llaves del Lamborghini y prendió el auto, tenía que ir a casa y llevar a una ebria peli-naranja también. Los hábitos que había compartido con Rangiku seguían presentes pues al final de la noche no estaba tan sobria como siempre. El joven la tomó con cuidado de la cintura y la metió al auto, durante todo el camino procuró ir lentamente pues ella podía perder el equilibrio en el asiento y caer. Cuando llegaron al departamento la sacó del vehículo con más cuidado pues se había quedado dormida y no pretendía despertarla. Le encantaba verla dormida, parecía un ángel, aunque oliese a alcohol.

Optó por el ascensor para llegar al onceavo piso, durante ese pequeño momento pudo haber jurado escuchar a Orihime hablar dormida - _No te alejes nunca de mí Kuros..te quiero demasiado_..- y volvió a quedarse profundamente dormida. Él no sabía que pensar.._ ¿Iba a decir Kurosaki-kun? No, seguramente es mi imagincaión.. debo tener alcohol en la cabeza -_ trataba de hallar un significado a todo esto.

Al entrar a su departamento, él tuvo que llevarla a su dormitorio. A decir verdad, él nunca había entrado a su dormitorio a pesar del tiempo que vivían juntos. En cambio ella sí había ido al suyo, ya sea para arreglar, limpiar, o simplemente pasar el rato. En el momento que dio el primer paso a la habitación de Inoue, sintió una extraña sensación recorrer su ser otra vez. Él nunca, pero nunca, había entrado a la habitación de alguna amiga, en sus 19 años de vida, nunca lo hizo. Le parecía raro e innecesario a la vez, pero ahora era diferente, era por ayudar ¿Verdad?

Todo estaba perfectamente acomodado, el ambiente olía a rosas y caramelo, igual que ella. Las paredes eran de color amarillo y los muebles de mármol hacían la combinación perfecta. Había una cama Queen en el centro, un armario, un gran espejo, un escritorio y una laptop encima, muchos peluches pero ninguno eran conejos, miles de adornos y el piso lo cubría una alfombra de color blanco.

_Sólo estoy aquí para depositarla en su cama, eso es todo -_ reiteraba en su mente -_Sólo debo acomodarla y dejar que se duerma -_ posicionándola en ella delicadamente - _Eres preciosa.. te amo. Espera ¿qué? ¿En verdad la amo? -_Vastó contemplarla una milésima de segundo para contestarse -_ Sí, es cierto, en verdad la amo.. ¡Rayos! me encantaría ser suficientemente bueno para ella.. En definitiva el que conquiste su corazón será muy afortunado._

No entendía qué ocurría con su cuerpo, pero inconscientemente se había acercado peligrosamente a su rostro. Era el momento, la tenía ahí, para él, sólo faltaba actuar. Deseaba esos labios con toda su alma y no pararía hasta lograrlo. Apenas faltaban 5 centímetros para el dulce roze de sus labios y_.. No, no puedo hacerlo. Esta no es la manera de hacer las _cosas volvió a ponerse de pie y sacudir la cabeza.

_Debo hacer algo pronto. Gracias a ella hoy me pasaron cosas muy buenas. "Es indispensable en mi vida"_

Su mirada se posó en la ventana de la habitación, haciendo el cuadro perfecto de la luna.

_Gracias por todo Inoue._

**xOXoxOXOxOXox Que lo disfruten xoXOxoXOxOoxOX**

Pocos días pasaron desde entonces y las palabras de Rukia seguían presentes en la cabeza del ex-shinigami "_te recomiendo hacerlo pronto"_. Estaba decidido, tenía que hacerlo sin importar qué fuese a ocurrir, sólo deseaba expresar lo que sentía y dejar de comprimir todos esos deseos de una jodida vez por todas.

Pero no fue nada fácil, cada vez que estaba por decirle la verdad algún inconveniente o interrupción debía ocurrir. Al parecer el Universo estaba rotundamente en contra de la posible relación naranja. Sin embargo, todos sabemos que Ichigo no es de esas personas que se rinden tan fácilmente, lucha por lo que quiere hasta conseguirlo.

Eran las 10:40 pm, Orihime había decidido darse un relajante baño caliente, luego de eso quiso ir a la cocina a prepararse algo de comer pues no se había llenado con la cena. Lo único que tenía puesto era una bata blanca cubriéndole el cuerpo, desde su pecho hasta las rodillas. Sus cabellos naranjas aún estaban húmedos pero le gustaba tenerlo así por lo que optó llevarlo suelto.

Ichigo aún no se había quedado dormido, se encontraba en su cuarto leyendo un libro de medicina que al parecer le resultaba bastante interesante. Él dormía con shorts a cuadros y una playera, por lo que ahora se encontraba así. Pero tanto conocimiento causa hambre y el cuerpo reclama comida. Se dirigió a la cocina y sus ojos quedaron en shock sin contar que su corazón casi se le sale del pecho.

- Inoue - su boca estaba ligeramente abierta.

Ella tembló al escuchar esa voz. _No puede ser cierto.. es es.. - _¡Kurosaki-kun! - exclamó roja de verguenza, ya que practicamente estaba desnuda.

- Etto.. yo.. sólo vine para hacer.. - sus ojos cafés no se despegaban de su cuerpo, la bata que llevaba puesta le quedaba muy atractiva y sus curvas femeninas captaban toda la atención del chico - Un switch.. quiero decir un sandwich - corrigió rápidamente tratando con todas sus fuerzas quitar su mirada de ella.

- Bueno.. p-pero si quieres yo te lo puedo preparar..- sugirió con un suave color carmesí sobre sus mejillas.

_- Y llevármelo a mi cuarto _- pensó rápidamente - E-Esta bien.. gracias.

Y así lo hizo ella. Preparó el sandwich con mortadella, mayonesa, lechuga, tomate y jamón (ya me dio hambre) y se dispuso a ir a la alcoba de Ichigo. Estaba un poco temerosa, ¿Será su apariencia? pero aún así no fue a cambiarse de ropa y llegó a su destino con el aperitivo en mano.

- Kurosaki-kun, aquí te dejo tu..- tocó la puerta y entró, hallando al peli-naranja cambiandose de playera y mostrando su ancha y seductora espalda - sandwich.

Él giró sobre su eje y terminó de cambiarse - Te lo agradezco Inoue, ah una cosa.. ¿me puedes ayudar con esto? Siento que esta playera quema y no podré dormir así, no entiendo por qué.

- Es porque no es de algodón. - le explicó acercándose - Mira, esta sí es de algodón, te aseguro que así dormirás mucho mejor.

- Gracias - la recibió para cambiarse en el acto. Pero tuvo problemas al momento de ponérsela bien, por lo que Orihime intervino para ayudarle, sintiendo esos músculos y espalda bronceada. Él gozó el roze de sus manos y su mirada atractiva se posó en la de ella. Orihime se perdió en sus ojos color chocolate y sintió un deseo increíble por besarlo. Él la tomó de la cintura mecánicamente y ella lo tomó del cuello, sus narices estaban rozando pero sus labios aún tenían un corto recorrido por terminar.

_"A la mierda el Universo" -_ Y con este pensamiento se dejó llevar por el momento, cada segundo más cerca de sus labios; a punto de saborearlos y confirmar si en realidad sabían tan bien como en sus sueños o mejor.

Sentían los latidos del corazón del otro, su aliento convirtiéndose en algo necesario para vivir, el calor que ambos tenían en sus cuerpos y un miedo inocente de lo que estaba apunto de suceder. Pero eso no importó. Y en pocos segundos el beso soñado llegó a ellos. Dulce, tibio, placentero; perfecto. Un sinfín de sentimientos los invadían en ese preciso instante, pero no se detuvieron y sus labios seguían juntos. Pero Orihime, no sabía qué estaba ocurriendo, algo no estaba bien..tenía que parar y con un ligero movimiento puso un brazo en el pecho de Ichigo y se alejó de sus deliciosos labios.

- Ku-Kurosaki-kun, esto.. yo.. no quise hacer esto.. perdóname por favor - se tiñó de rojo mientras que un desconcertado Ichigo la veía.

- No tienes por qué disculparte Inoue - acarició sus mejillas y ella abrió los ojos como platos - Es algo que siempre quise hacer, y por fin se hizo realidad. Me gustas Inoue, me gustas demasiado.

- P-Pero.. eso.. eso no quiere decir que podamos hacer esta clase de cosas.. Claro que nos gustamos.. me gusta tu forma de ser, que seas tan protector..-

- No me entendiste. - se acercó tomándola de la cintura otra vez - Estoy enamorado de ti, Inoue. Perdóname por no decírtelo antes, pero este sentimiento no me ha dejado dormir durante un par de años.

- Un par de años - repitió estremeciéndose completa.

- Sólo espero que me des una oportunidad para demostrarte todo lo que siento por tí.

- Yo.. Kurosaki-kun.. también estoy enamorada de tí, siempre lo estuve, desde que te conocí me gustaste mucho, pero siempre creí que lo nuestro quedaría en una sencilla amistad. Nunca pensé que te enamorarías de mí - admitió dejando caer un par de lágrimas por su rostro a los cuales Ichigo no tardó en secar con su dedo pulgar.

- Yo no lo sabía - contestó apenado y sintiéndose como un completo idiota - Pero quizás aún no es demasiado tarde para intentarlo.

- ¿En serio lo crees? Acaso tú.. - dijo con ojos brillosos y voz temerosa.

- Inoue ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

**Claro que quiere ser tu novia, ¡yo quiero ser tu novia! xD todas queremos serlo.**

**.**

Un Billon de besotes y abrazos a ustedes por los reviews y que les guste esta historia me hace inmensamente feliz

David-kun . aiko-san . zoeldwina-san . Sean-kun . Shintani-kun . Kriscia-chan . nypsy-chan . Kira-chan

Usio-san . Lila-chan . dany-chan . yuuna-chan . life-chan . Akary-chan . zero-kun . OriHimeko-chan

Y Gracias a "Everytime we touch-Cascada" por la inspiración.

Sí, para los fans de Clamp como yo, tomé el personaje de Nadeshiko, madre de Sakura :D no me negarán que es muy parecida a Masaki

¡Hasta la próxima!


	4. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III**

El sol se asomaba brindando luz y calor a todos los habitantes de aquella ciudad. La estación era perfecta para ir a la playa, pues el Verano hay que disfrutarlo principalmente con la compañía de tus amigos y/o familiares.

Aún era muy temprano y las sábanas enredadas con sus cuerpos les difitultaba levantarse y alistarse para este nuevo día. El dormitorio que compartieron esta noche los hacía sentir cómodos por lo cual todavía deseaban seguir juntos y en la misma cama.

El muchacho empezó a jugar con los finos y sedosos cabellos de su novia, quien aún dormía plácidamente sobre su pecho.

- Eres tan hermosa - susurró contemplándola.

Ella se giró de costado y parpadeó unos segundos para luego encontrar unos cálidos ojos caramelo clavados en los suyos.

- Buenos días Ichi-kun - saludó esbosando una tierna sonrisa, a la cual Ichigo no tardó en acercárse y robarle un suave beso.

- ¿Dormiste bien, Hime? - le preguntó como todas las mañanas.

- A tu lado siempre estoy bien - aquella respuesta causó un ligero sonrojo por parte del peli-naranja - te amo mucho - dijo abrazándolo.

- Y yo a ti - rosando con sus dedos la espalda de su novia.

- Bueno.. ya es hora de levantarnos, tienes clases en 2 horas. No puedes llegar tarde - le recordó deshaciendo el abrazo y posándo su dedo índice en la nariz del chico - Además hoy es tu última clase del semestre. Debes estar feliz - Orihime se mostraba risueña y llena de energía.

- Sí..no tanto - admitió haciendo una mueca - Prefiero quedarme contigo y pasar más tiempo.. juntos - tomándola de la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él. ¡Por dios es un hombre y tiene deseos como cualquier otro! No es nada raro.

- Ichi-kun - murmuró sonrojada - No puedes faltar a tus clases y lo sabes. No lo has hecho durante estos dos meses y nos vas a empezar a hacerlo ahora - dijo tomándolo de las manos y mirándolo decidida - Ve a darte un baño y yo haré el desayuno ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí, mami - dijo con picardía viéndola alejarse.

Era perfecta. La chica con la cual siempre soñó y por fin la tenía para él solo. Se sentía tan afortunado, tan feliz, tan agradecido por aquel ángel; aquella amiga singular que le enseñó y demostró lo que significaba el amor verdadero. ¿Podía pedir más? Ya nada ni nadie se interpondría en su felicidad, había alcanzado la gloria extrema y podría gozarla sin temor alguno.

Y todo desde aquel día inolvidable en el cual ella aceptó.

**Flash Back**

- Inoue ¿Quiéres ser mi novia?

Ella no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar de aquellos labios masculinos. ¿Su sueño hecho realidad? ¿El chico de sus sueños le estaba confesando sus sentimientos? Claro que sí, todo era real y su corazón empezó a latir descontroladamente por el simple hecho de llegar a ser plenamente feliz. Su vida era hermosa, tenía amigos que la adoraban, una carrera que le encantaba; pero lo que tanto había deseado desde siempre era tenerlo a él, Ichigo Kurosaki, como novio.

- K-Kurosaki-kun - dijo con voz temblorosa y desvió la mirada

- Inoue.. - dijo preocupado al verla teñirse de rojo- Si no quieres serlo.. lo voy a entender.. pero no quería seguir ocultando esto, este sentimiento que me carcome por dentro.. Quería que sepas lo mucho que te amo y.. que quiero estar a tu lado.

- Pues yo.. - alzó la vista coincidiendo las miradas - También quiero estar a tu lado - confesó preciosa con ambas mejillas rosadas.

Ichigo no tardó en dar un paso al frente y cubrirla con sus brazos.

- Espero hacerte feliz, nunca antes había sentido algo como esto por nadie, sólo por ti - le susurró en el oído, un poco temeroso pues el amor era algo completamente nuevo para él, jamás lo había experimentado.

- Ni yo. Al único que verdaderamente he amado has sido tú - admitió mientras sentía el tibio cuerpo del ex shinigami pegado al suyo - Sólo tú.

**Fin Flash Back**

- _Sólo yo - _aún pensativo sobre la cama de su adorada novia - _Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. A parte he dejado de tener esos extraños sueños - _recalcó mirando en dirección a la ventana-_ Mejor así.. pues ahora sé que eres mía - _dibujó una pícara sonrisa con sus labios.

Se levantó y tomó una toalla en dirección al sanitario para darse una refrescante ducha.

_Nunca imaginé que tener una relación fuese así de sencillo. Ella lo hace todo tan simple.. sólo espero no estar hablando antes de tiempo.._

**xOxOxOxOx Que lo disfruten xOxOxOxOxOx**

La campana sonó anunciando la terminación de clases para este agotador semestre. Aquellos estudiantes de medicina no tardaron en abandonar aquel enorme salón y encaminarse a sus nuevas y relajantes vacaciones de Verano. El pequeño grupo de Ichigo tenía planeado ir a alguna heladería y celebrar el haber obtenido las más altas calificaciones en los exámenes finales.

- Felizmente las clases acabaron.. No estaba seguro de cuánto más podría resistir - decía Ichigo mientras saboreaba un delicioso helado de fresa.

- Y lo mejor de todo es que podremos divertirnos mucho en estas vacaciones - acotó la peli-roja sonriéndoles antes de dar un mordisco a su sandwich de helado.

- Hima-chan, que buena idea ¿Que tal si vamos a la playa este fin de semana? - sugirió sujetando su helado de vainilla con la mano derecha.

- ¿Este fin? - repitió el peli-naranja dudoso pues Uryuu solía ser más meticuloso con sus decisiones.

- Claro, a menos que tengas otros planes con Orihime-chan - comentó Himawari arqueando una ceja logrando que Ichigo se estremeciera.

- Es cierto..No queremos incomodarlos - acotó el quincy siguiéndole el juego.

- Silencio pervertidos - se defendió el peli-naranja - No es eso y le diré a ver si quiere ir con nosotros.

- ¡Sí! Mientras más seamos mejor - dijo Himawari emocionada lebantando su brazo izquierdo.

- _Mientras más seamos mejor..Eso me recuerda.. - _pensó Ichigo apoyando su cabeza en la palma de su mano - _Desde aquel día.. no los he vuelto a ver.. sé que es dificil que regresen pero.. sería agradable pasar estas vacaciones junto a ellos también._

**xOxOxOx **

Los shinigamis corrían de un lugar a otro muy preocupados. El seireitei había dado luz roja ante nuevos problemas, no habían tenido dificultades desde que encerraron al malvado de Aizen, pero ahora él no era su más grande problema, habían descubierto una amenaza aún mayor y lo peor era que nadie sabía quién era o dónde se encontraba.

- Cierren las puertas, mantenganse alertas, no podemos dejar pasar nada esta vez - El comandante General Yamamoto daba órdenes explícitas en la junta con los demás capitanes de cada escuadrón.

- General - llamó su teniente - Todo está listo. Las patrullas están al tanto de todo.

- Disculpe General, pero ¿no cree que está siendo algo paranoico? Nisiquiera sabemos el nombre del nuevo enemigo - dijo alguien.

- No podemos bajar la guardia, ya ven como al traidor de Aizen le tomó cientos de años casi acabar con la Sociedad de Almas.. Sabemos lo suficiente del nuevo enemigo y sus poderes aumentaran a medida que no lo encontremos - dijo el anciano tajante - Debemos eliminarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

- ¿No deberíamos avisarle a Kurosaki Ichigo sobre este acontecimiento? - preguntó Toushiro seriamente.

- No, es cierto que él fue la salvación de este mundo, pero ahora ya no cuenta con sus poderes como shinigami. Tiene una vida hecha y aunque quisieramos no podríamos arrebatarsela para proteger nuestro mundo otra vez - dijo Shunsui tranquilamente.

- Lo que no entiendo es por qué Rukia tiene que volver al mundo de los vivos si ellos no tienen nada que ver con el problema - comentó Byakuya.

- Todo a su debido tiempo, por el momento sólo obedescan mis indicaciones - reiteró Yamamoto - Ahora..Srta Kuchiki, tiene claro no tener permitido decirle nada de esto a Ichigo en su estadía - le dijo mirándola - Ya sabe cuál es su propósito pero todo dependerá de su silencio.

- Entendido, General - asintió la shinigami - No diré ni una sola palabra al respecto.

- Y usted tampoco debe decir nada Sr Abarai - posando su mirada sobre él.

- Como ordene - contestó el peli-rojo dando una reverencia.

**xOxOxOxOx Esa no se la esperaban ah ^^ xOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

Esa misma noche Ichigo fue a recoger a Orihime de su universidad en su Lamborgini como de costumbre.

- Llegaste temprano Ichi-kun - dijo la oji-gris ingresando al vehículo y tomando asiento.

- Sí.. emm ¿Cómo te fue? - le preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

- Muy bien, hoy aprendimos una receta exquisita, te la prepararé en casa si quieres- sugirió sonriendo.

- Ya veo.. Sería agradable - desvió la mirada - Etto.. Hime, ¿Quieres ir a la playa este fin de semana? - preguntó de repente - con nuestros amigos.

- Por supuesto ¡Hace tiempo que no voy! Además.. ya me hace falta un bronceado urgente - hizo un puchero - como el tuyo Ichi-kun - tomándolo del brazo.

- Tú eres perfecta tal y como eres - le dijo tomándola de la barvilla y dándole un profundo beso que ni ella se esperaba.

- Y tú el novio perfecto - dijo despegando sus labios rosas - Pero un poco despistado - rió suavemente - Hace media hora que los autos de atrás nos están bocineando.. creo que deberías arrancar el auto pronto, antes que nos griten.

- Ah, sí - dijo avergonzado y prendiendo el Lamborgini torpemente.

**xOxOxOxOxOxOx**

Aquel fin de semana llegó volando. Todos se habían puesto de acuerdo en reunirse en el departamente de Ichigo para ir juntos hacia la playa. Los primeros en llegar fueron Tatsuki junto con Chad, ellos traían toda clase de comida para la playa en coolers y canastos. Luego vinieron Himawari y Uryuu, quienes venían con todo lo necesario para divertirse: Sombrillas, tablas de surf, pelotas de aire, etc.

- Bueno, ya son las 8:00 de la mañana, no podemos perder más tiempo. La playa queda a 1 hora de aquí - Tatsuki les avisaba desde la minivan, ocupando el asiento de co-piloto.

- Gomene, ya todos estamos listos - indicó Orihime entrando al vehículo.

- ¿De dónde sacaste esta minivan, Sado? - preguntó Uryuu maravillado al notar que más de nueve personas cabían perfectamente cómodas en aquel simple vehículo, aparte que era muy elegante y olía a nuevo.

- Lo alquilé para esta ocación - explicó el mexicano acomodándo su retrovisor.

- Elegiste bien, es perfecto para un viaje de dos días a la playa - Himawari estaba sumamente feliz.

- Ok, ya todo está listo, podemos partir - anunció Ichigo cerrando el compartimiento de atrás, pero derrepente sintió como le tocaban el hombro y se giró rapidamente asombrandose por lo que estaba viendo - ¿USTEDES?

- Te dije que nos volveríamos a ver - le recordó la peli-negra sonriendole disimuladamente.

- ¿Esa es la clase de bienvenida que merecemos? - preguntó el peli-rojo en tono burlón.

- ¡Chicos! - llamó Orihime al voltear su rostro, bajó del auto rápidamente y sus amigos hicieron lo mismo - Kuchiki-san, Abarai-kun ¿Qué hacen aquí? - preguntó entusiasmada.

- Bueno pues.. - la shinigami se rascó la nuca - sólo vinimos de visita a pasar el rato - ¿Ay Rukia, cuándo aprenderás a mentir?

- Eso es muy obvio, pues están en sus respectivos gigais - comentó Uryuu acomodándose los lentes.

- ¿Gigais? - Himawari no entendía mucho.

- ¿Aún no le cuentas? - dijo Tatsuki en voz baja dándole un ligero codazo en el estógamo al quincy.

- No.. no he tenido la opotunidad - explicó Uryuu tratándo de no perder el aire.

- Estamos llendo a la playa - comentó Chad quien hasta el momento había estado callado.

- Pueden venir ustedes también - Orihime los tomó de la mano mirándolos con súplica.

- No creo.. yo y el sol no nos llevamos muy bien que digamos, Inoue - Rukia intentó justificarse.

- Además no tenermos ropas de baño.. - acotó Renji mirándo el suelo con ojos de borrego, al parecer él sí quería ir.

- No hay problema. Yo le puedo prestar un bikini a Kuchiki-san e Ichi-kun puede prestarte uno a ti - sugirió contenta.

- ¿ICHI-KUN? - Ambos shinigamis se miraron las caras muy anonados.

- Es otra larga historia - Ichigo derramó una gotita de sudor por su nuca.

**xOxOxO Yo tmb quiero ir xD OxOxOx**

Al llegar y estacionar el auto en un parking, todos se dirigieron apresuradamente hacia el mar y acomodaron todas sus pertenencias en la arena. El día era soleado, ni una sola nuve a la vista, corría un fresco aire y todo parecía marchar de maravilla.

Los jóvenes empezaron a desvestirse, quedando únicamente con sus respectivas ropas de baño. Ichigo eligió unos shorts rojos con diseños amarillos, mostrando un cuerpo atlético envidiable. Uryuu vestía unos shorts negros con pezpuntes azules que combinaban perfectamente con sus ojos. Chad optó por un par de shorts color verde, su ancha espalda y nuevo look lo hacían lucir bastante atractivo. Renji no fue la ecepción, sus shorts cremas con diseños extrovertidos lo hacían estar a la moda y añadió unos lentes de sol negros como toque final.

Las chicas dejaron ver mucha carne, pues todas portaban bikinis sensuales. Orihime eligió uno turquesa con tiras, formando un profundo escote entre sus bien formados pechos. Tatsuki usaba uno de color amarillo, era straples y moldeaba muy bien su cintura. Himawari vestía uno de color blanco y tiras delgadas, haciendo énfasis en sus contorneadas caderas. Rukia tenía uno de color fucsia, la hacía ver adorable y atractiva al mismo tiempo, luciendo una figura esbelta y proporcionada.

- Bueno, yo voy directo al mar. No sólo practico Karate ¿Saben? - dijo Tatsuki llendo con su tabla de surf en mano.

- Yo igual, nos vemos en el puesto de Sushi al rato - añadió Chad siguiendo a su novia.

- Yo quiero hacer un castillo de arena, con puentes y.. - empezó a decir Himawari muy animada, no había quien la detenga.

- Te ayudaré - propuso Uryuu tomándola de la muñeca y retirándose hacia la orilla.

- Entonces.. - habló Rukia rodando los ojos, una vez que estuvieron los cuatro solos - ¿Ustedes son novios? - dijo sonriendo.

- Siempre supe que terminarían juntos - comentó Renji rascándose la barbilla.

- Bueno sí, somos novios.. y llevamos 2 meses saliendo - admitió por fin Ichigo.

- Todo ha pasado tan rápido pero nos está llendo muy bien, felizmente - dijo Orihime viéndo tiernamente a su novio a lo cual Ichigo le devolvió la mirada.

- Oh, que hermosa pareja hacen.. Venga, les tomo una fotografía - Rukia tomó su cámara y disparó un flash segándolos por completo.

- ¡No estabamos listos! - renegó el peli-naranja tratándo de quitarle la cámara.

- ¡Pero así es más natural! - la shinigami empezó a correr enfureciendo mucho a Ichigo.

- Jaja, creo que esos dos nunca cambiarán - comentó la oji-gris viéndolos pelear por milésima vez.

- Creo que no - Renji también los miraba con burla.

**xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO Más IchiHime xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

Horas más tarde, la pareja peli-naranja se encontraba en un lugar aislado de la playa. Habían algunas rocas enormes y musgo de color verde claro, las olas rompían estruendosamente contra la orilla, creando un ambiente perfecto y natural. El sol estaba en su más alta posición ya que eran las 12:45, la alta temperatura y el lugar para ellos solos fueron motivos por los cuales aprovecharon para hacer algo "divertido".

El muchacho besaba apasionadamente a su pareja, logrando que ella suspirara y lo tomara del cabello ordenándole no parar. El muy obediente novio recorría su cuello y bajaba hasta su pecho, sin quitar aún la pieza del bikini. Ella olía delicioso, a vainilla y caramelo, una mezcla atrayente para él. Deseaba su cuerpo, deseaba hacerla suspirar más y más.

No dejaba de acariciar su espalda con ambas manos y aprisionarla entre sus brazos. Las yemas de sus dedos rosaban delicadamente su cintura y vientre, era algo magnético y necesario para él, como una droga. Jamás se cansaría de sentirla suya.

La oji-gris se mordía sus propios labios evitando no llamar la atención, aún sabiendo que no había nadie alrededor. Le encantaba sentirse amada, disfrutar de sus caricias, sus brazos, su pecho, su aroma, todo. Toda su escencia era un elixir maravilloso. La hacía sentirse viva, la hacía sentirse dichosa de tenerlo al lado.

- Espera, creo que ya es suficiente - susurraba Orihime evitando gemir - Además es un lugar público.. cualquiera podría vernos.

- No estamos haciendo nada prohibido.. Además.. Es tu culpa por ponerte ese bikini y exitarme tanto - le susurró este en el oído.

- Basta - sentía sus mejillas arder - Quedamos en vernos con los demás en el pusto de Sushi ¿Lo olvidas?

- Verdad - recordó rapidamente.

- Vamos, no podemos hacerlos esperar, ya es casi hora de almorzar - se levantó despacio.

- Ya voy - dijo este resignado.

- Buen niño - tomándolo de la mano y sonriendo muy risueña.

**xOxOxOxOxOx**

El lugar estaba repleto, muchos jovenes de todas las edades, surfistas y familias enteras habían elegido el mismo restaurante que los amigos de Ichigo. Por algo era el mejor Sushi de la playa. Ellos habían llegado hace media hora, pero se habían entretenido conversando y riendo hasta que el par-naranja llegó, no sin antes pedir disculpas por la tardanza.

Pidieron sus platos a la carta y poco después merendaron toda esa comida deliciosa. Una hora y media más tarde estaban listos para pedir la cuenta y abandonar el lugar.

- Me encantó este sushi, ¿podemos regresar mañana? - Himawari aún tenía espacio en ese angosto estómago.

- Wow, Orihime, por fin hallamos una chica de tu misma especie. Come y come pero nadie sabe a dónde va esa comida - bromeó Tatsuki.

- ¿Cuánto tardará en traer la cuenta? - Rukia ya se estaba inpacientando y estaba lista para reclamar.

- Oye Ichigo, ¿ves a ese tipo de ahí? - Renji le dijo en voz baja, sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

- ¿Aquél? - señaló a un rubio de ojos verdes, tez blanca y buen porte.

- Sí, ha estado viendo a Inoue durante todo el almuerzo.

- ¿En serio?

- ¿Estás ciego o qué? Es obvio que le interesa..-volteó el rostro - Mira aquí viene.

- Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Usui Tamiya y soy productor de TV- Todos abrieron los ojos como platos - Sí, bueno he notado que usted tiene potencial para ser modelo y ser la portada de la revista "PlaySurf", claro si le interesa, tengo contactos. Podría ser famosa, uno empieza con pasos pequeños. Aquí le doy mi tarjeta.

- M-Modelo - Orihime no sabía qué decir, era algo inimaginable.

- ¿Y le pagarán? - preguntó Tatsuki interesada.

- ¡Tatsuki-chan!

- ¿Qué? Sólo queremos saber qué tan serio es este tipo, Inoue - se incorporó Rukia.

- Por supuesto, 950 dólares en efectivo. La sesión de fotos se hará mañana en esta misma playa. Todo es seguro, no se preocupe.

- Productor y empresario - Orihime leyó la tarjeta aún en estado de shock.

- Supongo que lo pensará. No se olvide, oportunidades como esta no se repiten - finalizó el rubio antes de retirarse -Con permiso.

- ¿Modelarás, Inoue-san? - cuestionó Uryuu levantándo una ceja, viéndola dudosa.

- Te verás lindísima, te maquillaran, te peinaran y te harán lucir como a una diosa - comentó Himawari alentándola.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? - preguntó Chad reciviendo la cuenta.

- Cuando era pequeña fui modelo de ropa para niñas, el dinero me ayudaba mucho - contó la peli-roja de buen humor.

- Ya veo.. ¿tú qué dices Ichigo? ¿Te parece buena idea? - preguntó Renji a su amigo.

- Espera un minuto, esta es la decisión de Orihime, él no tiene por qué opinar - renegó Tatsuki cruzándose de brazos.

- Tiene razón, yo no tengo palabra en esta decisión, ya vámonos - dijo friamente el peli-naranja poniéndose de pie.

Ichigo no había tomado la noticia con buena cara. Imaginar a Orihime debajo de luces y reflectores posándo para otros lo sacaba de sus casillas. ¿Qué era lo que estaba sintiendo? No estaba seguro. Sólo no quería que ella hiciera esto pero.. era su propia desición, podría ser algo bueno como también algo malo. Uno se cae para aprender a levantarse, pero él no quería dejarla caer, sentía que todo era un terrible error.

- _Si sale en la portada de la revista.. todo el mundo podría verla, muchos hombres que.. ¡Joder! No quiero ni imaginarme eso.. También podría enamorarse de otros modelos.. salir con ellos.. dejarme. ¡Qué te pasa! No seas dramático.. Será que tengo miedo de perderla ¿Por qué todo se complica tan rápidamente? Tengo que hacer algo para que ella falte mañana, sí, eso hare - _pensaba el muchacho indignado, tratando de idear un plan para que su novia nunca hiciera esa seción de fotos o convencerla de que no lo haga. ¿Sería dificil?

**xOxOxOxOxO Dejen Review OxOxOxOXOx**

Luego de almorzar y pasar un corto tiempo más en la playa, el atardecer llegaba con rapidez. Y el sol se despedía de la playa, ocultándose para crear un precioso cielo rosado y un mar iluminado.

Ya era hora de buscar un hotel dónde pasar la noche. Tuvieron problemas pues no habían reservado ninguno y la mayoría no tenía habitaciones. Finalmente hallaron un hotel matrimonial ¿Qué es eso? Ahí todas las habitaciones contienen una cama matrimonial. No hubo mucho problema coniderando que la mayoría era pareja, excepto Rukia y Renji.

Una vez que les entregaron las llaves de sus habitaciones, todos se dirigieron a sus respectivos cuartos, no sin antes escuchar los reclamos del par de shinigamis. ¿Dormir juntos? En sus 200 años de vida jamás lo habían hecho. Quizás ya era hora.

- Ichi-kun ¿Pasa algo? Has estado muy pensativo desde el almuerzo - preguntó Orihime mientras guardaba sus cosas en el closet.

- Es que..- pasó un brazo por detrás de su cabeza - ¿En verdad quieres salir en esa portada? - desvió la mirada.

- Y-Yo.. pues.. sería lindo sabes.. - confesó - Ultimamente la vida me ha sonreído y no quisiera dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

- Ya veo.. - dijo levantándose de la cama.

- ¿A dónde vas? - preguntó la oji-gris al verlo abrir la puerta.

- A tomar aire - cerrando la puerta tras él.

Empezó a caminar con ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos por aquellos corredores del hotel. Todo estaba en silencio, no sabía a dónde se dirigía pero quería estar solo y pensar minusiosamente al respecto. _No quiero que lo haga _volvía a decirse pero no había nada que él pueda hacer - _Debo evitar que lo haga -_Sin darse cuenta llegó a un especie de punto centro, había una fogata, tres sofas rojos y una alfombra en el centro. El lugar al parecer era cómodo, y al acercárse divisó a una peli-negra sentada en uno de los sofas viendo el fuego.

- ¿Enana, que haces aquí? - tomándo asiento en otro sofa - ¿No deberías estar con Renji? - quiso molestarla arqueando una ceja.

- Callate Ichigo, sólo vine aquí a pensar - contestó tratando de mantener la serenidad - _No puedo decirle lo que ocurre en la Sociedad de Almas.._

_- _Ah

- ¿Y tú qué? ¿Por qué dejaste a Inoue sola? - interrogó curiosa.

- Bueno yo.. estoy algo cabreado.. No quiero que vaya a hacer esa estúpida sesión de fotos. Quién sabe qué vaya a modelar - dijo mirándo el fuego con la cabeza gacha

- ¿Estás celoso Ichigo? ¿Acaso no confías en ella? - dijo rapidamente Rukia al verlo en ese estado - No puedo creerlo, tú dudando de ella..

- No dudo de ella.. - trató de justificarse - Es sólo que.. no sé..

- Vamos.. debes poner de tu parte. Ella es tu novia, necesita de tu apoyo para esto. Aparte ya sabes que es tuya, nadie te la va a quitar.

- ¿Mía? - sonrió inconsientemente.

- Claro, supongo que ya han tenido "eso" que hacen las parejas humanas.. ¿Cómo se llamaba? - trataba de recordar.

- ¿Sexo? - reaccionando rapidamente - No.. Aún no, podemos haber hecho muchas otras cosas.. pero eso no.. Quiere llegar virgen al matrimonio - haciendo un gesto

- Era de imaginarse - acotó como si nada - Pero igual, no la puedes dejar sola cuando tiene que tomar una gran desición.. ser modelo es algo que la mayoría de niñas como ella han deseado toda su vida - hizo una pausa - Nadie dijo que el amor iba a ser fácil.

Ichigo se quedó mirando la noche a travez de aquellas grandes ventanas.

- No hay nada que pensar, sólo debes actuar y hacer lo correcto - Rukia se lebantó de su asiento y se fue.

_Es un cabeza dura, tiene una relación con Inoue y sólo piensa en él.. Hablando de problemas.. ES CIERTO..¿TENGO QUE DORMIR CON RENJI?_

**Lo siento Rukia, yo soy la que escribe esta historia y debes hacerlo :D**

Esta conti e inspiración no hubieran sido posible sin ustedes. Muchas gracias por sus palabras y seguir la historia :) Son todo (HUGS)

Lila-chan . World-san . life-chan . dany-chan . OriHimeko-chan . aiko-chan . zoe-chan

nypsy-chan . Akary-chan . David-kun . Kyoko-chan . sami-chan . Sean-kun . Usio-san

Por favor diganme qué les pareció, no se contengan :)

¡Hasta la próxima!


	5. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo IV**

Amistad. Un valor que creyeron sentir durante toda su vida o ¿acaso había algo más?

Esta escena era confusa pues se podían apreciar a un par de jóvenes, ya no compartiendo juguetes ni bromas pesadas como solía ser. No, ahora compartían otra cosa..

_Una cama_

Un caluroso ambiente como contenedor, sábanas fuera de lugar y dos cuerpos semi-desnudos eran razones suficientes para preguntar..

_¿Cómo terminaron así?_

No podía evitar moverse, le era imposible con ella cerca. Cada roze los estremecía sutilmente y molestos trataban de aguantar. Sólo la voluntad propia podría salvarlos, sin contar el auto control; pero no sabían cuánto más podrían resistir ante esta situación. Después de todo era la primera vez, la primera vez que dormían juntos.

El minutero andaba en cámara lenta acompañado con suspiros femeninos, causados por el intenso calor y gotas de sudor. Cada vez eran más continuos y el peli-rojo estaba preparado para sus primeros gritos.

Ciertamente aquella peli-negra emitía los gritos más fuertes oídos sobre la faz de la tierra, sin embargo; ¿sería lo mismo sobre una cama o existiría alguna diferencia?

Estaba apunto de averiguarlo.

Grandes ojos cristalinos, debido a la luz de la luna, lo miraban fijamente; como si de un hollow se tratase. Él, por su parte, le devolvía la mirada con esfuerzo. Al parecer ninguno de los dos tenía planeado resignarse o dejar de hacerlo.

- ¡Ya no puedo más! - se escuchó de pronto; en su rostro se reflejaba la desesperación.

- ¡Ni yo! - contestó su acompañante.

- ¡Hace demasiado calor! - dijeron al unísono con el ceño fruncido.

Ella se había desvestido, quedando con un fino vestido cubriéndole sólo lo necesario. Él no supo cómo pero se encontraba dentro de unos shorts ligeros y de color blanco unicamente.

- ¡Ya bastante es dormir contigo y ahora el calor es insoportable! - se quejaba sobre la cama. Su suerpo era pequeño pero no era impedimento para incomodar a su amigo de la infancia - Ya abrimos la ventana y no entra nada de aire.

- ¡Quedáte quieta Rukia! - reclamaba con una venita pulsante - No eres la única intentando dormir aquí - dijo para luego entre-cerrar los ojos - Te lo dije, así tendrás más calor.. ¡Quítate eso!

- ¿Q-Q-Qué? - preguntó con dificultad ruborizada hasta la punta del cabello, no sólo por el calor sino por el atrevido comentario - ¡Renji idiota!

Renji se cruzó de brazos y giró la cabeza en dirección opuesta. Rukia hizo lo mismo, creando así una escena intensa y divertida; con dos jovenes jugando a ser niños engreídos como protagonistas.

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? No vamos a poder pasar la noche en este cuarto; parece un sauna - comentó la oji-zul rompiendo el breve silencio.

- ¿Crées que los demás tengan el mismo problema? - preguntó el peli-rojo secándose las gotas de sudor de la frente.

- Tienes razón, quizás no seamos los únicos padeciendo esta situación - Rukia parecía orgullosa de su razonamiento.

- Entonces vamos - sugirió Renji rápidamente.

- Espera - dijo ella pensativa - Sería buena idea ir sin nuestros gigais, ya sabes, para no incomodar y averiguarlo con nuestros propios ojos, así podríamos pasar atraves de la pared sin dificultad alguna.

- Claro, de todas maneras.. ¿Qué podrían estar haciendo a las tres de la mañana?

**xOxOxOxOxOx**

Enfocando a la habitación vecina, podemos encontrar una atractiva pareja emitiendo y compartiendo gemidos al compás del reloj.

No necesitaban de las sábanas para jugar. Bastaba con sus cuerpos y deliciosa tentación entre ambos para empezar.

Esto ya no era un sueño, ya no era una ilusión para el muchacho de hormonas locas. Todo era real, al fin real.

Largos y anaranjados mechones de cabello adornaban la almohada. El calor no era a causa del ambiente sino de sus propios cuerpos.

El apuesto peli-naranja la tomaba con delicadeza, procurando hacerlo a su manera, quería complacerla a toda costa pues era su más grande tesoro. Ella, acostada encima de la cama, gozaba de él, de sus caricias; tibias y delicadas, perfectas. No quería que el momento terminara, no parecía existir un mañana para ninguno de los dos.

Ninguno pensaba claramente, los deseos dominaban sus mentes, nublaban su cordura y sus cuerpos hacían de las suyas.

Luego de satisfaserla, llenándola de besos húmedos y apasionados, quiso bajar la mirada deslumbrandose con su hallasgo. Él encima de ella empezó a jugar con sus pezones. Eran aún más deliciosos sin las prendas que vestía a diario, pero igual de atrayentes. Su lengua danzaba encima de ellos, sólo la pasión controlaba al muchacho. Una mordida suave causaba un audible gemido por parte de su novia. Ella lo tomó del cabello con fuerza y lo acercó mucho más a ellos. Él no se rehusó y empezó a sentirlos dentro de su boca. Grandes, suaves, vaya que le encantaba saborearlos con su consentimiento. Y lo mejor de todo era que ella gemía cada vez más fuerte, música para los oídos del ex-shinigami.

Ella no pudo aguantar la exitación y tampoco pudo él. Ambos suspiraban y no cortaron el contacto visual en ningún momento. Sus ojos grisáseos eran luceros cautivadores y sus mejillas rojas le fascinaban. Pronto paró de lamer para subir y besarle el cuello. Su forma de besar y recorrer su cuello era asombrosa, no paraba de sorprender a su pareja.

_¿Quién hubiera imaginado que el ex-shinigami sustituto fuera tan bueno en la cama?_

Él tenía el control, nada podría detenerlo ahora.

Luego de besarla ahí y sentirla estremeserse como recompensa, le dio un cálido beso sobre los labios. Ella lo tomó con ganas y él no tardó en dar paso a su lengua y meterla hasta su garganta. Esto hizo que el beso fuera de cálido a apasionado en segundos mientras su piel se erizaba lo suficiente sintiendose tersa antes del gran final...

Cuánto había anhelado besarla, cuánto había soñado con ese momento, pero esperen, aún no terminaba; acababa de comenzar.

Ojos color chocolate la miraron lascibamente esperando luz verde para continuar y dar el paso final. Ella arqueó la espalda en señal de respuesta y el chico no tardó en tomarla de las rodillas y abrirle las piernas sutilmente. Quizás estaba actuando muy rápidamente o quizas se había demorado.. quién sabe. Lo único que tenían en mente era llegar al límite del extasis y sellar cualquier duda, pues el arrepentimiento no existiría después.

- ¿Estás segura? - le susurró en el oído viéndola tiernamente para luego soplarle y recibir un corto gemido como respuesta.

Ella asintió y cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando la llegada de él dentro de ella. El temor y la impaciencia no la abandonaron en ningun momento.

- ¡Haslo!- gritó con un hilo de voz al borde de la desesperación.

_CRAAAASSSHHH.._

Un estruendoso ruido los petrificó en ese peciso instante.

Al parecer un envase de colonia que pertenecía a Orihime había caído al suelo sin razón aparente, desconcertando mucho a la pareja de enamorados, ya que no pudo haber sido alguien pues se encontaban los dos solos, y en el remoto caso que hubiera sido algún fantasma o hollow Orihime podría haberlo visto.

Este inesperado incidente logró distraer por completo una escena verdaderamente fogosa. Era como si acabaran de despertar de un sueño placentero. Ahora podían ver mejor la situación ya que aquél ruido hizo más que sólo asustarlos.

La joven miraba a su pareja con los ojos como platos. En su mirada se podía percibir el asombro y un poco de extañeza. Estaban a punto de dejar de ser vírgenes, a pocos segundos de experimentar una nueva experiencia; y simplemente no lo podía creer.

-_ ¡Haslo! - _recordó perfectamente esa palabra que acababa de pronunciar y pronto sus mejillas empezaron a colorearse de un intenso color rojo y desvió la mirada con un dejo de arrepentimiento_._

El muchacho notó inmediatamente su cambio de actitud sintiéndose un desastre. Se retiró de encima de la chica pues conocía esa mirada. La mirada del arrepentimiento. Esto le causó un rápido recelo pero mantuvo la compostura en todo momento.

- C-Creo que.. nos dejamos llevar por el momento.. nee, Orihime? - comentó Ichigo vistiéndose con un par de pantalones cortos, mientras ella tenía una mirada gacha y tapaba su preciosa desnudez con las sábanas blancas.

- Ichi-kun.. - murmuró. Sus flequillos tapaban sus ojos grices y una gruesa lágrima cayó de pronto.

- ¿O-Orihime? ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó muy preocupado ni bien la vio y se acercó para ayudarla.

- Disculpame..- dijo tapándose el rostro con sus delicadas manos - Pero, no sé qué me pasó.. n-no sé en dónde tenía la cabeza.. yo.. en verdad quiero llegar virgen al matrimonio.. p-pero... ahora.. no sé si lo voy a poder lograr.. con lo que acaba de pasar.. yo..-

- No Hime, disculpame a mí - se acercó un poco más y la abrazó con ternura - Yo fui el que se aprobechó de la situación, ya ni me reconocía a mi mismo - admitió cerrando los ojos y arrugando la frente.

- P-Pero.. Ichi-kun, ¿nunca has escuchado el dicho: "El hombre llega hasta donde la mujer se lo permite?"

- Mira Hime, mejor olvidemos esto ¿de acuerdo? Y agradezcamos que no pasó a grados mayores - la reconfortó besando su frente - Nunca te obligaría a hacer algo que no quieras. Yo esperaré no importa qué, lo juro.

Talvez Ichigo no logró su propósito esta noche; sin embargo, todos sabemos que él no se rinde tan facilmente. ¿Cumplirá su promesa por ella?

**xOxPor supuesto que lo hará, es el mejor *O*xOx**

Parecía que sus corazones se saldrían de sus pechos en cualquier momento y con dificultad trataban de regularizar su respiración después de haber precensiado una escena de tal magnitud.

- Un segundo más e Inoue pudo habernos visto - dijo Rukia entre jadeos.

- ¿Por qué tuviste que romper esa colonia? - preguntó un molesto Renji de igual modo.

- ¡No fue mi intención! Además al ver eso tenía que apoyarme en algo o me desmayaba en el suelo, y no me fijé en ese envase de vidrio..- dijo una vez que recuperó su respiración regular.

- Bueno, eso tiene sentido - dijo Renji abriendo los ojos como platos - ¿Estás segura que ese era Ichigo?

- Pues si no era él, era el shinigami sustituto que prometió atrapar hollows a los 15 años de edad, derrotó a los mejores capitanes de la Sociedad de Almas, me rescató de ser ejecutada, mató a los Espadas más problemáticos, descubrió ser un vizard, rescató a Inoue y venció a Aizen con la condición de perder todos sus poderes.. ¿Eso responde a tu pregunta? - finalizó casi sin aliento.

- ¡Demonios! No puedo creer lo que estaban haciendo..

- Ni yo, lo mejor será suprimir esas imágenes de nuestra memoria para siempre - sugirió la peli-negra con determinación y su compañero asintió.

Ambos sacudieron sus cabezas con la intención de olvidar.

- No sé tú pero yo volveré a nuestra habitación. Con calor o no, yo tengo sueño.

- Te apoyo.

**xOxOxOx**

A la mañana siguiente, después de desayunar en el hotel y empacar todo, volvieron a la playa ya que Orihime había tomado una decisión.

Ichigo seguía en desacuerdo pero intentaría apoyarla, rogando no perder la serenidad en ningún momento. Todos los demás se miraban con complicidad apostando a que su amigo peli-naranja perdería los estribos cuando empiecen a tomar las primeras fotografías a su novia.

La playa estaba llena de gente y había un lugar reservado exclusivamente para la grandiosa sesión de fotos. Había una gran alfombra color perla, varias tiendas de campaña que se utilizarían para vestuario y maquillaje, remolques, luces y reflectores gigantes, y muchas cosas más.

- ¿Srta. Inoue? Buenos días, soy el director de cámara y estaré a cargo de la sesión de fotos el día de hoy - se presentó ante ellos un señor de cabello blanco, tenía una colita de caballo, una boina negra y lentes de sol. - A mi derecha están el maquillador, la modista, el peluquero y la estilista. Ellos te llevaran para que estes lista en 20 minutos.

Orihime asintió educadamente y se retiró dejando a sus amigos anonados. ¿Tantas personas iban a encargarse de Orihime? Pero si ella ni se maquillaba ¿Sería buena idea todo esto? ¿Le gustará ser atendida por tantos profesionales? Pues si ella no quiere ..yo acepto xD

- Te felicito Ichigo, por fin dejaste tu estúpido machismo de lado - alegó Tatsuki poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

- Sí, ¿Cómo logró Inoue convencerte? - interrogó Uryuu interesado.

- Oigan, esperen un minuto, yo sigo en contra de esta tontería pero si esto es lo que quiere hacer, que lo haga - dijo el peli-naranja mirando hacia otra dirección.

- La intención es lo que cuenta - añadió Chad apoyándolo.

- ¡Ya quiero verla! ¡De seguro nos sorprenderá a todos con su nuevo look! - decía una emocionada Himawari con los ojos brillosos.

- Um.. sí, seguramente nadie podrá resistirse a mirarla cuando salga - comentó Renji y sin darse cuenta logró poner a Ichigo muy nervioso.

_Estamos en la playa, cualquier idiota podría mirarla.._

_-_ Ichigo - la voz de Rukia desvaneció sus pensamientos impuros.

- Ya lo sé - Ichigo aclaró su garganta - Quiero hacer lo correcto pero..-

- ¡Apresúrense, ya queremos ver a la mamacita que tienen ahí guardada! - gritaban varios chicos desconocidos, aparentemente desubicados y muy peligrosos. Hacían mucho alboroto y empezaban a incomodar a la gran multitud de espectadores.

- Escuchen cabrones, esa "mamacita" es mi enamorada, y si no quieren que les saque la mierda les sugiero largarse de aquí ahora mismo - El ex-shinigami sustituto nunca había estado más enojado, sus ojos irradiaban odio, desprecio y su mirada era capaz de matar a cualquiera.

Los muchachos obedecieron y se fueron a paso ligero dejando un camino de humo trás de ellos.

- Wow Ichigo, tranquilizate, casi sacas fuego de la boca - el peli-rojo le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

- ¿Qué hablas Renji? Ichigo hizo lo correcto, esos tipos se lo tenían merecido - apoyó Tatsuki.

- Felizmente ya no cuenta con sus poderes como shinigami - acotó Chad en voz baja.

- Agradece que no los golpeó sino hubieramos tenido problemas - comentó Uryuu.

- Muy bien Ichigo.. Hiciste lo correcto - Rukia le sonrió disimuladamente y él asintió complacido.

- Miren.. Orihime-chan ya está saliendo.. Ohh - dijo Himawari señalando una tienda de campaña que se abría poco a poco.

Ichigo casi sufre un paro cardiaco cuando la vio asercárse.

Tenía puesto un gramoroso bikini cubierto de plumas de un bajo tono rosa. El diseño era despanpanante, extremadamente sensual y atrevido, cubierto de brillo y bordados lujosos, y en la parte de atrás tenía grandes alas blancas estilo SCC. Este traje la convertía en un ángel caído, la manzana de la discordia, la fruta prohibida, alguien completamente inalcanzable para todos; excepto para él. Ichigo Kurosaki, el hombre, verdaderamente, más afortunado del universo.

Mientras su cuerpo no podía lucir mejor, su rostro tampoco se quedaba atrás pues estaba maquillado como toda una celebridad; no muy recargado y haciendola lucir como una diosa. Sombras de colores oscuros, rimel y delineador negro adornaban sus grandes y hermosamente naturales ojos grisáceos. Sus carnosos labios estaban bañados en un brillo rosa muy delicado convirtiendose de esta manera en una verdadera top model de portada.

Todos, absolutamente todos los presentes, quedaron boquiabiertos de la impresión. Ella ya era hermosa naturalmente; sin embargo, ahora había alcanzado un nivel pionero en el campo de la belleza y perfeccionismo.

Su novio se deslumbró con creces, un poco más y hubiera sangrado por la nariz.

- Cuidado Ichigo o te ahogarás en tu propio mar de baba - comentó Renji burlonamente.

- Traiganle un babero urgente - pidió Rukia siguiendole el juego.

- Y bien, ¿ya cambiaste de opinión Ichigo? - preguntó Tatsuki lebantando una ceja.

- Dejen de joder - dijo molesto cuando despertó de aquel maravilloso trance.

- ¡Santos cielos! - gritó eufórica Himawari llorando de felicidad por su amiga- Luces divina Orihime-chan, esas fotos saldrán perfectas.

- Sí, esas fotos saldrán en cada revista de todo el país - añadió el director de cámara quien sorprendió a todos con su llegada.

_- cada revista de todo el país.. de todo el país..- _las palabras rezonaron en la cabeza del peli-naranja como eco.

- Vamos Kurosaki dile a Inoue-san cómo se ve - le ordenó Uryuu con un ligero empujón.

- Es lo que ella espera escuchar de ti - añadió Chad, viejo amigo.

El muchacho de ojos color caramelo tragó fuerte para poder hablar, le sudaban las manos y por alguna razón se sentía extrañamente estupefacto con ella cerca. No entendía, no entendía el porqué.

- Ori-Orihime.. yo quería - trató de hablar - Yo quería decirte que.. te ves hermosa.. No es que los demás días no te veas hermosa, tú eres hermosa, pero bueno.. ya sabes.. a lo que me refiero es que te ves mucho más hermosa.. como siempre en realidad.. este.. yo..- su dicurso pronto se tornó torpe y empezó a trabarse con las palabras.

- Ichi-kun - lo calló tranquilamente - Ya entendí - sonrió.

- Creo que el planeta entero entendió - comentó Renji en voz baja.

- SSHH.. no arruines el momento - dijo Himawari con los ojos brillosos.

- Gracias por tus palabras, eres el mejor novio que una chica pueda tener - Orihime lo miró con dulzura y le dio un timido beso.

- Te amo, nunca me cansaré de decirtelo - admitió Ichigo mirándola a los ojos.

- Muy bien todos a sus lugares.. es hora de la función..- llamaba el director con su altavoz a todos los presentes.

- Deseame suerte - dijo la oji-gris alejándose del lugar.

- Lo haré aunque no la necesites - murmuró con una amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**xOxOxOxOx**

Una minivan corría por la carretera bajo un ocaso maravilloso que poco a poco se oscurecía. Vivieron gratas experiencias compartidas con sus amigos aquel fin de semana caluroso y por el momento todos se sentían relajados y listos para volver a casa.

- No, la mejor parte fue cuando el director llamó a un modelo para que acompañe a Orihime en algunas fotografías - insistía Rukia entre risas.

- ¡Sí! Yo pensaba que Ichigo no podría contenerse ni un minuto más - comentó Tatsuki a carcajadas.

- Ay, era tan apuesto - suspiró Himawari -.. Es un alivio que Ichigo no sea celoso.

- Es un alivio que justo en ese momento Ichigo haya tenido que ir al baño - corrigió Renji sonriente.

- ¿Se imaginan el escándalo que hubiese armado si se hubiera enterado? - preguntó Uryuu.

- Hay cosas que es mejor ni imaginar - respondió Chad.

Mientras sus amigos reían recordando la sesión de fotos; una pareja adorable se encontraba en el asiento posterior del vehículo.

- ¿Ichi-kun, te gustaron las tomas que hice? - preguntaba Orihime, quien estaba sentada en el regazo de su novio y apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de él.

- Claro que sí; y perdóname por no haberte apoyado desde el comienzo, Hime- se diculpó el peli-naranja.

- Descuida, al fin y al cabo no me dejaste sola - dijo ella tomando una de sus manos con delicadeza.

- Jamás podrían dejarte sola.

Una respuesta más que comprobada. ¿Quién fue el sujeto que corrió directo a Hueco Mundo y rescató a Orihime de las Noches? ¿Alguien le pidió hacerlo? ¿Alguien le ordenó hacerlo? No, él lo hizo por cuenta propia. Con o sin sus amigos se prometió salvarla cueste lo que cueste; así diera su vida, él intentaría tenerla a su lado otra vez. Ciego ante una verdad que ahora todos conocen, ciego ante el amor que sentía y sólo por ella.

- Cierto Kuchiki, ¿dónde te vas a quedar cuando volvamos a casa? - preguntó de pronto Tatsuki recordando que ella no vivía aquí en Karakura.

- ¿Qué? ¿Kuchiki-chan no vive aquí? - preguntó Himawari dubitativa al extremo.

- No, ella vive en.. en.. O-Okinawa - Uryuu respondió rápidamente trantando de sonar lo más convincente posible.

- Bueno.. creo que me quedaré con mi buen amigo... Ichigo - dijo Rukia sarcásticamente y con un aura temible.

- Ni lo pienses, ya no vivo con mi viejo - le recordó el peli-naranja en voz alta desde el fondo.

- ¿Por qué no te quedas con Renji en la tienda de Urahara? - interrogó Chad intentando ayudar.

- Ahora sólo hay una habitación de huéspedes, y es la mía - indicó Renji confiadamente.

- ¿Y cúal sería el problema?.. no sería la primera vez que duerman juntos - dijo Ichigo burlonamente.

- Cállate Ichigo - dijeron los shinigamis al unísono.

- En ese caso.. está bien Kuchiki-san, nosotros también tenemos una habitación de huespedes en donde te puedes instalar - comentó Orihime y su novio no pudo evitar poner una cara petrificada.

- Está decidido, me quedo con ustedes - finalizó la pequeña shinigami con una sonrisa dibujada. - _Despué de todo, así podré vigilarte y saber si eres capás de ayudar a la Sociedad de Almas una vez más._

**xOxOx**

Los días pasaron con la normalidad de siempre. Tenían tiempo para hacer de todo, salir de compras, pasear por el parque, ir al cine, ver televisión, escuchar música, etc. Las típicas actividades que los jóvenes hacen cuando están de vacaciones.

Sin embargo, esto no era exactamente lo que Ichigo había imaginado. Ahora que vivían con Rukia, muy pocas veces podía dormir junto a Orihime. Le atemorizaba la idea de que en algún momento la shinigami entrase a su habitación y los encontrase en una escena quizás un poco reveladora.

Un día, Ichigo decidió salir y despejar un poco su cabeza. No tenía planeado ir a algún lugar en especial, pero sin darse cuenta sus pies lo condujeron hacia su hogar natal. La casa de su viejo.

- ¿ICHIGO? QUÉ SORPRESA - lo recibió su padre cuando abrió la puerta - ¿Qué hace mi hombrecito en la casa de su padre? - preguntó en tono infantil y por poco saca de quicio a su primogénito pero este trató de llevar la fiesta en paz esta vez.

- Sólo vine aquí para ver como les está llendo, además, ahora que vivo con Orihime y Rukia, me siento abrumado de mujeres; quería un respiro - explicó el peli-naranja entrando a la casa como de costumbre.

- Lo entiendo, yo vivo con tus dos hermanas - dijo Isshin tomando asiento en el sofa e Ichigo lo imitó.

- Pero ellas son tus hijas, viejo - le recordó formando una gotita de sudor en su cabeza.

- Ay por cierto, felicidades.. Orihime-chan salió preciosa en la portada de la nueva revista Play Surf - elogió su padre con picardía.

- Es un poco raro que gente de tu edad compre revistas como esas - comentó en voz baja entre-cerrando los ojos.

- Pero si yo apenas soy un puberto - se defendió el peli-negro con ojos aguados.

- ¡ICHI-NII! - gritó Yuzu saliendo de su habitación y cuando lo vio se hechó a correr para darle un fuerte abrazo - ¿Por qué no dijiste que vendrías? Hubiera preparado un pastel o algunos bocadillos de limón que tanto te gustan..

- Hola Ichigo, por fín te acordáste que tenías familia - saludó Karin con cara de desinterés - Que bueno verte.

- ¿Mi amor tenemos visita? - preguntó una voz dulce y cálida desde la cocina.

- Sí, corazón. Es Ichigo - le avisó desde la Sala de estar.

- Ah.. Ichigo.. - lo divisó al salir de la cocina - Un gusto volver a verte, que agradable sorpresa, enseguida te preparo algo para tomar - ofreció dulcemente mientras se retiraba sonriendo.

Ichigo no se pudo rehusar a tal servicio. No podía negar que la prometida de su padre era ciertamente muy dulce, servicial, amorosa.. tan maternal.. Por un momento recordó a su madre y sintió su corazón estremecerse de felicidad.

- Nadeshiko yo te ayudo... - propuso Yuzu para acompañarla.

- Yo también iré, no me gusta sentirme inútil - admitió Ichigo lebantándose de su asiento para entrar a la pequeña cocina.

Isshin y Karin se quedaron viendo la televisión cuando de repente la puerta principal se abre de golpe dejando ver a cuatro capitanes de la Sociedad de Almas con un semblante alerta.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó el peli-negro anonado por la repentina visita.

- Venimos por Kurosaki Karin - contestó Hitsugaya leyendo una nota.

- Es una orden del General Comandante - añadió Soi Fong.

- ¿Y ahora por qué? - preguntó una jovencita de 14 años.

- Porque has sido convocada para una junta de shinigamis en el Sereitei - explicó Unohana.

- Pero yo aún no me convierto en shinigami - dijo Karin extrañada.

- Por eso te llevaremos con Urahara Kisuke, él sabrá qué hacer - indicó Kenpachi.

- Te necesitamos.. Una batalla se avecina - finalizó Hitsugaya seriamente.

Isshin veía a su hija y a los shinigamis sin comprenderlo todo aún. ¿Una de sus adoradas hijas se tendría que enfrentar a algo que por poco y acaba con la vida de su primogénito? ¿Ella sería capaz de hacerlo?, ¿sería capaz de lograr convertirse en shinigami sin sufrir una metamorfosis como lo hizo Ichigo? Todo estaba en juego ahora.

- Lo haré - respondió la pequeña Kurosaki con determinación y un pequeño rayo de luz se reflejo en sus ojos.

**¡Buena suerte Karin! ¿será que..La historia se repetirá?**

Disculpen la tardanza, pero ya saben.. la primera semana de clases choca bastante con todo u.u

Agradezco sus reviews de corazon y ser fieles al fic, ¡que el IchiHime siga creciendo! :)

Usio-san . dany-chan . Lila-chan . Akary-chan . OriHimeko-chan . nypsy-chan . aiko-chan . Kyoko-chan

Kriscia-chan . David-kun . Shintani-kun . life-chan . Sean-kun . kira-chan . world-san . Lou-chan

Como habrán notado, el lemon está apareciendo poco a poco.. es cuestión de esperar para avanzar de nivel xD

¡Hasta la próxima!


	6. Capítulo V

**Capítulo V**

- ¡Muy bien Karin-chan! Ya sabes usar la katana a la perfección - elogiaba un hombre rubio con un sombrero a rayas verdes y blancas.

La pequeña Kurosaki había estado entrenando arduamente día tras noche en la tienda de Urahara. Ponía todo de sí para lograr convertirse en una shinigami como lo hizo su hermano mayor años atrás, sin embargo; no parecía estar contenta con el método que utilizaba su instructor.

- Han pasado varias semanas y siento que no aprendo nada nuevo, lo único que hago es enfrentar a Jinta y Ururu - se quejaba una amargada peli-negra - ¿Por qué no me enseñas como le enseñaste a Ichigo?

- Créeme, es mejor que aprendas poco a poco. Además él tenía quince años cuando decidió convertirse en shinigami y tú apenas tienes catorce años de edad, no olvidemos el hecho que eres una chica, y si algo malo te llegara a pasar estoy seguro que tendría muchos problemas - tragó fuerte con cara de preocupación cuando las imágenes de Ichigo e Isshin aparecieron en su mente.

- Diablos, así jamás lograré hacerlo - se cruzó de brazos pero luego...

- Muy bien, que comienze la acción - indicó Kisuke - Tienes un lapso de 72 horas en el fondo de la flecha rota, ese es el tiempo que tardará la flecha del destino para completar su intuición, para cuando termine, si no has escalado hasta la cima del agujero como shinigami no nos dejarás más alternativa que matarte.

- Maldito, ¿Sólo querías matarme? - reaccionó Karin desde el fondo del lugar con ambos brazos amarrados a la espalda con cadenas mientras su enojo invadía su ser.

- Lo lamento Karin, pero si este método funcionó con tu hermano, debería funcionar contigo también - dijo en voz baja mirándola de lejos.

**xOxOx**

Miraba atento la pantalla de su televisión LED, sentado en uno de los sofas de cuero de su sala de estar mientras tomaba una bebida helada. Sus clases en la universidad habían comenzado de nuevo y la materia cada día era más meticulosa por lo que ahora sólo deseaba un momento para relajarse y olvidar cualquier problema agobiante.

De repente suena el teléfono y resignado se lebanta para contestar. Pronto su ceño se frunce y cuelga enojado.

- _Maldita sea, ya basta - _piensa malhumorado retomando su programa de televisión favorito - _Ella no lo hará - _repite cerrando los ojos.

Últimamente, varias empresas de distintas marcas de ropa llamaban para ofrecerle algún contrato a Inoue Orihime debido al gran éxito que tuvo en su primera sesión de fotos. Era la joven más buscada para nuevas fotos o portadas, pero lamentablemente; un muy celoso novio se oponía a tal cosa.

Ichigo no estaba dispuesto a verla en revistas, pancartas o publicidades en toda la ciudad. Ya lo habían conversado como personas civilizadas, pero sus deseos egoístas entristecían un poco a la muchacha de ojos grices, mas no demasiado, pues ella tenía estudios y otras cosas qué hacer antes de aceptar tal solicitud.

Sin embargo, ese no era el mayor problema que él tenía.

Su pequeña hermana peli-negra estaba en proceso de convertirse en una shinigami. Nadie le había consultado nada, se sentía invisible. ¿Acaso su opinión no importaba? Temía por Karin, pero al mismo tiempo no negaría estar orgulloso de ella. El método de entrenamiento que Urahara usaba era más tedioso y exacto, por lo cual no se llevaría tan aprisa como sucedió con Ichigo.

Extrañaba tanto su vida como shinigami, sentía culpabilidad por dejar a Karin sola en esto y no dejaría que Orihime sea modelo como profesión.

¿Desde cuando Kurosaki Ichigo era tan egoísta?

- Eres un idiota.

El joven Kurosaki voltea el rostro para encontrar la imagen de una pequeña muchacha.

- ¿Qué te pasa Rukia? ¿Por qué me insultas? - pregunta empezando a estresarse.

- Porque te estás volviendo muy posecivo, tú no eras así.

- ¿Ah? No soy posecivo, enana.

- ¿Entonces por qué no dejas que Inoue siga modelando? Tiene talento, potencial y belleza, deberías pensar que tiene todo a su favor para no dejar pasar esto ¿Sabes cuánto ganan las modelos profesionales?

- Me importa una mierda lo que ganen. Orihime es inteligente, capáz y emprendedora; pero también muy inoscente. No quiero que el modelaje consuma su vida, en vez de ser modelo; podría llegar a ser una cocinera reconocida y publicar libros de cocina en todo el mundo.

- Esta bien, estoy de acuerdo contigo en eso. Pero ella también tiene sueños, y talves ese sea uno de ellos - finalizó Rukia tranquilamente girando sobre sus talones.

- Odio que ella tenga razón - murmuró Ichigo tomando el control remoto.

La estadía de Rukia enriquecía los conociemientos de Ichigo en el amor y ayudaba a florecer una relación prematura.

**xOxOx**

Al día siguiente, una shinigami de ojos azules caminaba pensativa por las calles de la ciudad. Por fin entendió que su buen amigo peli-naranja jamás volvería a ser el de antes. Su labor como shinigami terminó el día que enfrentó a Aizen, no existía ni la más mínima posibilidad de que recupere sus poderes. Ichigo no podría pelear en la próxima gran batalla.

Sin embargo, algo no encajaba. Ella había vuelto al mundo de los vivos con el único propósito de encontrar a un nuevo shinigami, y todo indicaba que ese tenía que ser Ichigo, pero al fin y al cabo él no era. Por supuesto que no podía ser Karin, pues los expertos indicaban que ese alguien era varón, entonces ¿Quién podría ser?

Cuando llegó a la tienda de Urahara decidió entrar para hablar con Renji al respecto y asegurarse que Karin estubiera progresando. Pero nunca se imaginó lo que estaba a punto de ver.

- Que lindos brazos tienes ¿Lebantas pesas? - preguntaba inoscentemente una rubia de ojos verdes mientras tomaba al vendedor del brazo.

- P-Pues.. no, ¿Qué son las pesas exactamente? - contestó el peli-rojo sintiéndose abrumado debido al tacto.

- No importa, pero que atractivos tatuajes tienes; me encantan - insistía.

La campanita de la puerta de entrada sonó cuando Rukia la cerró tras ella. Fueron suficientes las imágenes y la cercanía que observó entre esos dos. No comprendía por qué su corazón empezó a latir descontroladamente, fue tan extraño para ella que nisiquiera pensó en las posibilidades.

Una vez afuera del establecimiento, tocó su pecho y sintió como éste se agitaba cada vez más. Luego sintió como su rostro se humedecía.

_¿Por qué? _

Se preguntaba.

_¿Estoy.. llorando?_

Secó sus lágrimas antes que éstas calleran al suelo y arrugó la frente enfadándose consigo misma. Jamás le había ocurrido algo por el estilo. La reacción que había experimentado era nueva, nunca había llorado, ni por ella ni por nadie.

"_Se nos enseñó a no llorar nunca, pues las lágrimas significan que el cuerpo a sido vencido por la emoción y para nosotros el simple acto de llorar sólo demuestra, sin duda alguna, que la existencia de la emoción es sólo una carga" _

Un pensamiento que recordó decirse años atrás, cuando estuvo apunto de ser ejecutada. Sin embargo, esta vez sí lo hizo.

- Rukia - escuchó a alguien que la tomó del hombro - ¿Por qué entraste y saliste tan rápido de la tienda? - preguntó extrañado.

- Yo.. recordé que no traía billetera - se excusó secándose la última lágrima y actuando como una profesional.

- Tú nunca vienes aquí a comprar - la miró sospechoso.

- Y tú nunca habías coqueteado con nadie - dijo de frente pero cuando se dio cuenta tapó su boca con ambas manos avergonzada.

- ¿E-Estás celosa? - preguntó el peli-rojo en tono burlón.

- Quien estaría celosa de un idiota como tú - se defendió con ambas mejillas rojas.

- Claro, entonces por eso saliste corriendo cuando me viste con esa mujer..- respiró hondo - Por si no lo notaste ella es la que se me pegaba ¡Yo no! - trató de justificarse.

- Yo sé lo que vi Renji, mis ojos no se equivocan - contra-atacó.

- Te digo que viste mal.

- Eres un sínico.

- Y tú una desconfiada.. - la miró a los ojos - Rukia, no quiero verte llorar de nuevo - acarició su mejilla - No meresco tu llanto.

- Renji, tu eres la única persona que tiene permido hacerme llorar.. porque tú..

La shinigami sentía sus mejillas arder con el simple roce de sus dedos y sus miradas se conectaron creando furor en sus corazones.

**xOxOxOx**

Era un nuevo semestre para Orihime en su universidad, la habían transladado a otro salón pues sus calificaciones eras ecepcionales y su tutor insistió en promoverla un año adelantado. Ella encantada aceptó y se dirigió a su nuevo salón de clases, relativamente lejos de su origen. Caminó apresuradamente pues se le había hecho tarde movilizarse, pero finalmente llegó y con un "Adelante" comenzaron sus estudios.

Miraba alrededor con curiosidad. El lugar era amplio, pero los pupitres eran de a dos. Como llegó tarde tuvo que tomar uno de los sintios de atrás, era justo y no reclamó nada. Su mirada la tenía clavada en el pizarrón y en la profesora quien anotaba y explicaba cosas a todos los estudiantes de gastronomía.

- _Que verguenza, he sido la última. Ni modo, a hecharle ganas y empezar desde ahora con el pie derecho - _se decía en su cabeza.

A los pocos segundos la puerta del salón se volvió a abrir y la profesora fue a atender para que después otra persona más entrara al lugar.

Era un muchacho alto, buen físico, cabello castaño pero peculiarmente familiar, ojos cafés y piel clara. El joven miró el lugar de arriba a abajo pero pronto su mirada se adherió a la suya y sintió un ligero hormigeo en su estómago. Fue muy extraño pero el momento terminó rapidamente cuando éste se acercó y preguntó si aquel lugar, al costado de ella, estaba vacío. Ella asintió en silencio y desvió la mirada hacia el pizarrón pues sentía como su mirada masculina estaba encima de ella, y sin duda alguna eso no era agradable para la oji-gris.

Cuando llegó la hora del receso la peli-naranja tomó sus cosas, aún evitando verlo. Sin embargo, esto causó que perdiera un poco la noción del espacio y dejó caer algunas pertenencias al suelo. Estaba apunto de agacharse para recojerlas cuando..

- Espera, te ayudo - ofreció el joven intuitivamente.

- G-Gracias - tomó sus cuadernos sin mirarlo y giró sobre su propio eje.

- Disculpa - llamó antes que ella empezara a caminar - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Ella volveó a girar y por fin conectaron sus miradas.

- Me llamo Inoue Orihime - se presentó cortésmente.

- Dime Inoue ¿Te hize algo malo? He notado como durante toda la clase me has ignorado y eso que nos sentamos juntos - recalcó lo último asombrado y rascándose la cabeza.

La voz del muchacho era tan masculina, tan seductora; le recordó tanto a su novio.

- La verdad.. cuando entraste y me viste.. no lo sé, sentí algo extraño.. y no me gustó..por eso.. creo que actué así por eso.. Perdón, creo que actué muy inmadura para mi edad - se disculpó en el acto.

- Descuida, quizás otros lo vean inmaduro.. pero a mí me pareció tierno - admitió con una sonrisa burlona.

- Eres tan amable. Es cierto, soy una despistada..¿Cuál es tu nombre? - recordó la peli-naranja avergonzada.

- Mi nombre es Jason Grintt - informó con una ligera sonrisa.

- ¿Jason? Es un nombre muy extraño - comentó Orihime anonada.

- Talvez para ti, pero no para los ingleses. Vengo de Inglaterra.

La joven lo miró con mucho asombro, jamás había conocido a alguien de otro país, a parte de Chad.

Se sentía emocionada pues adoraba Europa, y todo referente a él. Su sueño era viajar a Inglaterra o Francia para conocer y perfeccionar su lenjuage extranjero. Durante el transcurso de aquella cálida tarde, ambos llegaron a conocerse muy bien pues su modo de ser era muy parecido.

Jason habló sobre Inglaterra haciendo reir en más de una ocación a Orihime.

- Nací aquí en Japón, pero cuando tenía 4 años de edad mi tía murió y mi familia, por alguna extraña razón, se mudó a Inglaterra. Desde entonces he estado viviendo allá.. pero como mi padre habla inglés y mi madre japones he podido mantener ambos idiomas muy bien. Pero como me quiero convertir en chef, mis padres accedieron para pagar mis estudios aquí en Japón, pues me gusta mucho la comida japonesa. Aquí entre nos, la comida europea sabe a rayos - le susurró de manera divertida - Por eso me mandaron para acá hace un par de años y me he adaptado muy bien, supongo que es por mi manera envidiable de hacer amigos, es que soy tan humilde - dijo con mucho sarcasmo lo que logró hacer reir a la oji-gris - Pero bueno, basta de mí cuentame de tí, Inoue - propuso el joven castaño amigablemente.

Orihime empezó a contarle varias cosas sobre ella, cosas que todos sabemos.

Que vivía con su hermano, que estudió en Karakura, que tenía muy buenos amigos, etc. No quería sonar muy especifica pero logró explicarse muy bien y Jason asintió muy interesado a medida que ella hablaba de su vida con alegría.

- ¿Entonces tienes novio? - preguntó interesado pero no mucho.

- Sí, es muy tierno conmigo y me hace muy feliz - comentó ella sonrojándose.

- Puedo notar que lo amas, qué gusto - sonrió.

- Sí, soy muy afortunada de tenerlo a lado.

- Creo que el afortunado es él - corrigió éste tranquilamente.

- Bueno ya es hora de irme, van a ser las 20:00 horas y puede llegar en cualquier momento - dijo antes de lebantarse de aquella banca de madera que compartían a las afueras de la universidad - Mejor me voy al paradero, ahí siempre me recoje él. Nos vemos mañana, cuidate mucho.

- Hasta luego Inoue, tú también cuidate - se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla, lo cual fue repentino para la peli-naranja pues nunca había hecho eso con algun amigo, solía ser muy dificil hacerse amigos varones, pero sobre todo que existiera aquella conexión inmediata que sintieron.

Cuando Orihime llegó al paradero de la esquina, en efecto había un auto de color negro estacionado en el pavimento. Como no hay muchos Lamborginis por esa zona, supuso que era el de su novio e ingresó confiadamente como siempre.

- Hola Hime - la besó en los labios - ¿Llegé muy temprano?

- No, Ichi-kun, descuida - lo tranquilizó mirando a través de la ventana un cielo nocturno.

- ¿Qué tal tu día? - quizo empezar la conversasión el día de hoy mientras encedía el auto y lo ponía en marcha.

- Pues me adelantaron un año completo, lo cual es fantástico si quiero terminar la carrera cuanto antes - relataba Orihime.

- Me alegro por ti, yo en cambio debo morir con 10 años de estudios.

- No es para tanto.. he oído que las carreras de medicina cada vez son más cortas. Con un poco de suerte y mucho esmero podrías terminarla cuanto antes - apoyaba energéticamente su adorada novia.

Él desvió su mirada de la ruta para apreciarla unos segundos. Esa fuerza, esa voz, ese rostro lleno de ilusiones y esperanza era lo único que lo llenaba de tranquilidad en ese momento de su vida; justo cuando más lo necesitaba.

La tomó de la muñeca con la mano derecha y sonrió al volver la mirada sobre la pista.

- Siempre estás a mi lado cuando más te necesito y espero que siempre lo estés.

- Yo deseo lo mismo - dijo ella en voz baja imaginándose una vida juntos, pero pronto sacudió su cabeza para desvanecer aquellos extraños pensamientos, según ella; pues conociendo a su novio. Una vida juntos parecía casi imposible y el último paso para crear el cuadro perfecto del amor.

- Y por cierto.. he estado pensando y..

- ¿Sí?...- reaccionó ella al instante ilusionándose de nuevo

- Estos últimos días he actuado como un niño. No debí actuar tan mal cuando me enteré sobre tus propuestas de modelaje, ahora sé que soy un insensato.. Fui tan egoísta.. quiero que hagas lo que tú quieras, las relaciones funcionan con la confianza ¿verdad? Entonces, quiero creer en ti, y dejar que hagas lo que mejor te paresca, si quieres aceptar y ser modelo.. puedes hacerlo..no importa lo que yo diga.. eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, pero sabes que siempre estaré ahí para protegerte - sonrió complacido.

- _Tonta, no te ilusiones demasiado_ - se dijo a si misma cuando oyó tal discurso - Gracias Ichi-kun, pero.. tienes razón.. No está en mis planes ser modelo ni ofrecer mi rostro para alguna marca de maquillaje, estoy bien como estoy, me gusta mi carrera y me gusta estar a tu lado. Eso es todo lo que necesito en mi vida - _Rayos, acaso fui demasiado obvia.._

_Supongo que sólo es cuestión de esperar..._

**xOxOx**

_- Demonios, ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí abajo? Y ese loco que ni me da un reloj para saber la hora.. es muy confuso con ese techo pintado de cielo.._

Karin seguía atrapada en el fondo del agujero en forma de alma. Tenía una cadena que salía de su pecho y ambos brazos amarrados a la espalda con cadenas también. El tiempo se agotaba, pronto todo sería de vida o muerte.

- _Diablos, ¿Cómo podré escalar este maldito muro? Es practicamente vertical.. No lo lograré.._

_-_ Vamos Karin-chan tú puedes - escuchó a Ururu desde lo alto.

- Sí, estoy seguro que lo lograrás aún más rápido que tu hermano inútil. Él no lo logró en 72 horas.. pero tú apenas llevas 49 horas.

- Ichigo no lo logró ni en 72 horas..Entonces.. ¿Cómo salió vivo? - dijo en voz baja la peli-negra empezando a estresarse.

- Tranquila Karin. Sólo concéntrate, trata de oír a tu propio ser - indicó Urahara.

- ¿De qué diablos está hablando ese viejo verde? - murmuró de nuevo frunciendo el ceño y cerrando los ojos. - _Muy bien tú puedes, eres mejor que el raro de tu padre y egocéntrico de tu hermano. Vamos Karin, lo vas a lograr.._

Se quedó quieta, mantuvo serenidad, empezó a sentir paz y su mente se nubló. El suelo empezó a temblar y el viento comenzó a soplar la tierra creando un remolino. Una capsula blanca la cubrió de repente y todos intentaron observar la situación esperando lo mejor.

Karin volvió a abrir los ojos, pero cuando lo hizo no se encontraba en el mismo sitio de antes. Veía un lugar muy diferente, todo parecía un sueño.

- ¿Q-Qué.. Quién eres tú? - preguntó ya que a lo lejos veía una sombra.

- Tú más que nadie me debería conocer.. Mi nombre es Shinta Shingetsu.

**xOxOx**

Eran las 22:00 menos 15 minutos y tres jóvenes veían la televisión con atención. Rukia se sentaba en el extremo izquierdo del sofa mientras Orihime e Ichigo compartían el extremo derecho muy acarameladamente pues la oji-gris mantenía su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de acero de su novio mientras él la abrazaba por la espalda y la mantenía muy cercanamente.

- Has estado muy rara el día de hoy, Rukia. No me has insultado en todo el día - comentó el peli-naranja cuando dieron los reclames en la TV.

- No empiezes Ichigo - dijo la shinigami simplemente.

- Kuchiki-san, ¿no tendrás algo que quieras contarnos? - preguntó Inoue sonriendo.

- En realidad hoy..

El timbre tuvo que sonar justo en el momento de la verdad.

- Enseguida voy - dijo la oji-gris desanimada caminando en dirección a la puerta.

- ¿Tiene algo que ver con Karin? Porque si Urahara le hizo algo yo lo mato - habló Ichigo con cara de pocos amigos.

- Nada de eso Ichigo, estás muy paranoico.

- ¡Kurosaki-san! - escucharon ambos desde la entrada.

- Buenas noches Orihime-chan, tan hermosa como siempre - saludó Isshin en compañía de Yuzu.

- Hola Ichi-nii, Orihime-chan, Rukia-chan - saludó la pequeña castaña.

- Viejo, ya es muy tarde ¿Qué estás haciendo? - preguntó Ichigo una vez que todos se sentaron en la sala para conversar.

- Ichi-nii, tenemos una gran GRAN noticia - anunció su hermana con entusiasmo.

- Me pregunto qué podrá ser - dijo Rukia con un destello en sus ojos tan insocente.

- Hijos míos.. me caso el domingo - anunció el peli-negro con energía.

Todos los presentes quedaron muy asombrados por la repentina noticia, era algo grande, un suceso inmenso para la familia.

- V-Viejo.. Y-Yo.. te felicito.. Es una gran mujer, serán muy felices juntos. Me haría muy feliz verte envejecer con alguien al lado. Nadeshiko me cae bien y tiene toda mi aprobación - felicitó su primogénito con una notoria sonrisa.

- Es una grandiosa noticia, Kurosaki-san. Será una noche muy especial, tenga por seguro que estaremos presentes - prometió Orihime.

- Claro, es algo fantástico.. pero.. ¿ya tienen todo preparado para el domingo? - preguntó Rukia.

- No te preocupes Rukia-chan, todo está listo.. Nadeshiko y yo hemos estado planeándolo todo desde hace unas semanas - informó Yuzu.

- ¿Ya se lo dijiste a Karin? - preguntó el peli-naranja recordando a su hermana menor mientras el miedo lo volvía a invadir.

- No, aún no regresa de la tienda de Urahara. Pero ten la certeza que en cuanto regrese se lo dire con lujo de detalle, aunque pensandolo bien no es una buena idea, no quiero tener un ojo morado en mi boda - comentó su progenitor divertido.

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro que lo logrará? - interrogó Ichigo empezando a alterarse.

- Porque es una Kurosaki, por eso sé que todo estará bien. Si no me equivoqué contigo, tampoco con ella.

**xOxOx**

- Karin-chan - dijo el rubio de pie, mientras ella yacía echada en el suelo.

- Me duele la cabeza ¿Qué ocurrió? - preguntó extrañada - ¿Y esto? ¿Por qué estoy vistiendo este kimono negro?

- Felicidades, ya eres una shinigami - elogió Ururu tiernamente.

- Lo supe todo el tiempo, eres mucho mejor que tu hermano - acotó Jinta de brazos cruzados.

- Señor Urahara tiene visita - avisó Tessai.

De nuevo volvieron algunos capitanes con la orden del general comandante.

- Kurosaki Karin, nos acabamos de enterar de su gran transormación, al parecer fue todo un éxito - comentó Ukitake.

- Ahora, debemos llevarla a la Sociedad de Almas - agregó Byakuya seriamente.

- Allá podrás entrenar mejor y aprender de varios capitanes - habló Shunsui con una sonrisa.

- Además es necesario que desarrolles el bankai, y lo más importante; que aprendas el nombre de tu zanpakuto - dijo Komamura.

- Eso ya lo sé, mi zanpakuto es Shinta Shingetsu - dijo la pequeña Karin como si nada.

Pronto todos los presentes se quedaron en estado de shock por la respuesta que había dado la joven Kurosaki pues ello fue algo increíble.

**xOxOx**

Una linda joven de ojos azules apreciaba la ciudad de Karakura desde un ángulo perfecto. Tenía una mirada perdida y el viento despeinaba suavemente su oscuro cabello corto. Recordaba varias cosas que ocurrieron el día de ayer, cosas que no le pudo contar a nadie la noche anterior.

- _Tú también me amabas.._

Tocó sus labios con delicadeza, recordado un sabor a chocolate y fresa. Luego curveó la boca sonriendo ligeramente mientras se dejaba llebar por los recuerdos y el profundo sentimiento que acababa de conocer. El amor.

- Kuchiki-san.. supuse que estarías aquí.. tu desayuno está servido - avisaba Orihime subiendo un par de escalones - ¿Kuchiki-san? ¿Ocurre algo?

- Inoue - dijo ella en voz baja al ver a su amiga - Inoue, debo contarte algo.

- ¿Es aquello que no nos pudiste contar ayer? - preguntó la oji-gris casi afirmando.

- Sí, pero prefiero contartelo sólo a tí por el momento. El tonto de Ichigo lo sabrá después - dijo la shinigami confiadamente.

- Pues adelante, él ya se fue a la universidad temprano - aseguró Orihime con curiosidad.

- Esto sonará descabellado pero.. ayer.. - respiró hondo - Renji y yo nos besamos.

- ¿QUE USTEDES QUÉ?

**xOxOx**

Llegó pocos minutos antes que empezaran las clases. Agradeció internamente mientras acomodaba sus pertenencias y sacaba algunos libros de su mochila. Era tan despistada, pues nisiquiera había notado la presencia de su compañero de pupitre.

- Inoue - habló haciéndose notar. Ella giró el rostro con sorpresa.

- Jason - dijo ella aturdida - Perdón, no te había visto, he estado con muchas cosas en la cabeza últimamente.

- Tranquila, si quieres te puedo hacer unos masajes. Todos mis amigos dicen que sé hacerlo muy bien.. ¿Puedo? - preguntó el castaño poniendose de pies mientras tomaba a Orihime por los hombros.

- Etto.. yo.. - dudó la oji-gris sin saber qué decir.

- Esto te va a relajar.. - dijo empezando a masajearle los hombros y el cuello - ¿Qué tal? ¿Se siente bien?

- Lo haces muy bien pero.. mejor vuelve a tu lugar, la profesora puede llegar en cualquier momento - recomendó la peli-naranja después de disfrutar los mejores masajes de su vida.

En efecto, la profesora llegó en pocos segundos y empezó a dictar la clase el día de hoy.

Al final del día la profesora había dejado un trabajo que se realizaría en parejas. Jason pidió a Orihime ser su pareja del proyecto y ella aceptó encantada, no se imaginaba con alguien más que no sea él, entre todos los estudiantes, claro.

- ¿Entonces mañana vienes a mi casa? - volvió a preguntar la oji-gris.

- Estaré ahí a primera hora - aseguró Jason tranquilamente.

- Perfecto, entonces nos vemos mañana sábado, adiós - se despidió Orihime empezando a caminar por el pavimento.

**xOxOx**

_- Si el retardado de mi padre pudo hacerlo, ¿entonces por qué yo no?_

Ichigo manejaba su Lamborgini murciélago a 120 km/h. Estuvo actuando muy extraño durante todo el trascurso del día, motivos por los cuales Uryuu y Himawari no dudaron en preguntar el porqué, pero éste no daba crédito a sus preguntas.

- _Todo este tiempo tuve a la mujer de mi vida en frente de mi, no dejaré que se vaya jamás.. quiero.. una vida juntos._

Estacionó el auto con rapidez pues luego tendría que recogerla de su universidad. Entró a la tienda y se dirigió hacia el mostrador.

- Buenos días joven ¿En qué lo puedo ayudar? - preguntó la señorita que atendía.

- Quiero un anillo de compromiso, quiero proponerle matrimonio a la persona más importante de mi vida.

**Dejen que su imaginación haga el resto ;)**

Este capi ya lo tenia hecho hace semanas pero como la pag esta rara y no me dejaba actualizar, no lo hice.. pero espero que ese problema se solucione pronto.. xqe en serio entristeze no poder actualizar =(

¿Por qué los capitanes se sorprendieron tanto cuando escucharon el nombre de la zanpakuto de Karin?

¿Quién es exactamente Jason Grintt y que pensará Ichigo cuando llegue a su departamento?

¿Todos podrán estar presentes en la boda de Isshin?

¿Qué fue lo que realmente pasó entre Rukia y Renji?

Millones de gracias a todos ustedes por todo su apoyo y palabas de aliento (K) Los/as amo :)

Lila-chan . dany-chan . Shiro-kun . Usio-san . OriHimeko-chan . nypsy-chan . Sean-kun . Akary-chan . Lou-chan . zoe-chan . Shintani-kun . Kira-chan

A partir de ahora empieza la verdadera TRAMA, y si desean rápida conti dejen reviews pues lo tengo todo preparado en mi cabeza x)

¡Hasta la próxima!


	7. Capítulo VI

**Capítulo VI**

Finalmente, después de tantos años, por fin se encontraban en una especie de "cita" en el Centro Comercial Karakura. Él tuvo el atrevimiento de ir a buscarla y sacarla a pasear para distraerse un poco entre tanto trabajo. Después de todo, el mundo humano está lleno de sorpresas.

- Es increíble cómo unas tenazas pueden hacerle esto a mi cabello –Rukia abrió los ojos con sorpresa luego de ver el resultado de aquel producto - ¿Cómo es que se llamaba este raro instrumento?

- Es una plancha de cabello, señorita. Está de promoción a sólo sesenta dólares –dijo la vendedora de aquella tienda- Usted qué dice joven ¿Verdad que deja el cabello de su novia muy hermoso?

Renji tragó saliva ante aquella pregunta precaminosa- S-Sí, le queda muy bien– se atrevió a decir con una sonrisa disimulada.

- Gracias por la muestra gratis.. lo pensaré.. – sus ojos azules creyeron ver a cierto muchacho de cabellos naranjas en ese mismo instante.

Jaló del brazo a Renji para serciorarse de no estar equivocada. En efecto, ese era Ichigo pero no estaba solo.  
Hay veces que es mejor ser precavido.

Ambos shinigamis se acercaron con cautela hacia el lugar donde estaba su amigo peli-naranja y se escondieron detrás de algunos estantes de lencería fina, procurando no llamar la atención de las personas que caminaban cerca de ellos.

- ¿Qué demonios es esto? – exclamó el peli-rojo cuando un baby-doll color rojo pasión cayó sobre su rostro.

- SHH –ordenó su acompañante – Guarda silencio Renji, trato de escuchar su conversación.

Pocos metros al norte, había un mostrador lleno de anillos. Toda clase de modelos y colores: diamantes, perlas, rubíes, zafiros, distintas marcas y precios. Pero un joven con mirada dudosa aún no se decidía por alguno en especial.

- ¿Qué le parece este? – dijo una joven, sacando el anillo número cien – Tiene cristales rosas incrustados alrededor, estoy segura que este le encantará.

- No estoy muy seguro de eso – estaba de brazos cruzados – Me rindo, esto es demasiado difícil. Mejor dime tú ¿Cuál te gusta más? Talvez así tenga una idea.

- Pero joven, se me está prohibido tomar las decisiones de mis clientes - se excusó la muchacha cortésmente.

- Te lo suplico, estoy desesperado.. Creía que esto de escoger el anillo iba a ser la cosa más fácil del mundo pero tal parece que me equivoqué.

- Está bien. Yo creo que este es el más hermoso – tomó uno de los anillos ya esparcidos en el mostrador.

- Ya veo, creo que tus manos son parecidas a las de ella. ¿Te lo puedes poner para ver si te queda bien? – preguntó con cara de desinterés.

- No hay problema.

- ¡AJÁ! Así te quería encontrar Kurosaki Ichigo, poniéndole un anillo a alguien que no es tu novia – señaló Rukia con impotencia la acción que se estaba ejecutando en frente de ella.

- ¿Qué ocurre contigo Ichigo? ¿Acaso no sabes lo que significa la fidelidad? – preguntó Renji de igual modo metiendo más leña al fuego.

- ¿De qué carajo están hablando ustedes dos? – Ichigo se exasperó al verlos metidos en su vida privada.

- De esto, ¿que no te das cuenta? – insistió Rukia dramatizando.

- Disculpe joven ¿Estas dos personas son sus amigos? – preguntó una temerosa vendedora con gotitas de preocupación en la frente.

- No, nunca los he visto en mi vida – respondió en el acto sintiendo vergüenza ajena.

- Que mal Ichigo, me has decepcionado- Renji negaba con la cabeza de brazos cruzados.

- Este sujeto que ve aquí tiene novia, por lo tanto no está disponible – aclaró la peli-negra señalando a Ichigo directamente a lo cual la vendedora casi se desmaya por la forma de hablar de aquella pequeña muchacha.

- Oigan déjenme en paz. Sólo intento comprar un anillo.. – aclaró lo último con dificultad.

- Un anillo ¿Para quién? – interrogó Renji.

- Para Orihime, claro está.

- ¿Y el motivo es..? – cuestionó Rukia.

- Es un anillo de compromiso, par de chismosos. Planeo pedir la mano de Orihime en matrimonio – admitió mirándolos de mala gana.

La expresión de los shinigamis no podía ser otra más que júbilo. Por fin su amigo peli-naranja sentaría cabeza y serían testigos de su promesa.

- Oye Ichigo ¿Sabes lo que significa estar casado? – preguntó de repente Renji

- No..

- Imagina una prisión.

- Ja ja que cómico – sarcástica Rukia jaló de una oreja a Renji – No es para tanto, además siempre hay recompensas.

- Claro, como los hijos – volvió a hablar Renji sobándose la oreja.

- Espera un segundo. Nadie habló nada sobre tener hijos – advirtió Ichigo con su dedo índice.

- Bueno, todo a su debido tiempo – finalizó Rukia con ambas manos a la cadera – Ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es ayudarte a elegir el anillo.

- Corrección: a ver cómo Rukia elige el anillo – comentó Renji provocando un aura oscura por parte de la mencionada.

- Es verdad..- Ichigo rodó los ojos – ¿Y ustedes qué estaban haciendo aquí un viernes por la noche? – los miró con desconfianza.

- E-Eh.. bu-bueno.. noso-sotros..- ambos se rascaron la cabeza sin saber qué mentira decir ahora y trataron por todos los medios que Ichigo no se diera cuenta de su extraño comportamiento. Después de todo es Ichigo, un muchacho que jamás se daba cuenta de las cosas más obvias.

- Están saliendo – Ichigo quiso acertar su supocisión - Vamos, digánme qué está pasando aquí.

- No es el momento, anda apúrate. Tenemos un anillo qué comprar - ella supo rápidamente cómo evitar el tema empujándolo por la espalda.

- Hay que darnos prisa, tienes que ir a recogerla de su universidad en 20 minutos – recordó Renji llendo tras ellos.

**xOxOx**

Minutos después de comprar el anillo, Ichigo se encontraba manejando nuevamente, pero ahora con una sonrisa pionera en su rostro, le era casi imposible ocultar su felicidad ya que por fin había comprado un anillo de compromiso para su adorada novia.

Ciertamente había tomado una decisión muy madura para su edad pues no cualquier muchacho de diez y nueve años está seguro de pasar el resto de su vida al lado de la primera mujer amada. Pero para él no podría existir alguien más como ella. Orihime había demostrado ser la indicada, la única para el ex-shinigami sustituto.

_Flash Back_

-Muy bien Ichigo, ¿ahora que tienes el anillo qué piensas hacer?- Una curiosa Rukia lo miraba con interés.

- ¿Cómo se lo piensas proponer? – preguntó el shinigami peli-rojo.

- No lo sé, se lo pensaba decir cuando la recogiera de la universidad.. yo..- pasó su brazo izquierdo por detrás de su cabeza intentando hallar la respuesta para esa pregunta.

- No Ichigo, si serás tarado.. No se lo puedes decir así por así. Debes hallar el momento indicado- aconsejó Rukia – Un momento en el cual compartan un ambiente privado, digno de ser especial, y por supuesto que deben estar solos.

- Yo sigo sin creérmelo ¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer Ichigo? Aún tienes diez y nueve años. ¿Cómo saber si tienen posibilidades de estar juntos hasta la muerte?

- En realidad, Ichigo.. en eso Renji tiene razón, no es por sonar cruel pero.. no quiero que un posible matrimonio entre ustedes dos termine en divorcio. Sería muy doloroso ver algo así entre ustedes.. quizás debas tomar las cosas con calma..

- No – dijo el joven de mirada caramelo – No tengo por qué esperar más, yo sé que es ella con la que debo estar. Orihime es la única mujer existente para mí, tiene todo o más de lo que algún día pensé que querría de alguna mujer. Es.. es perfecta – la mirada del ex-shinigami sustituto se suavizó al mencionarla y pensarla – Debo hacer esto, estoy seguro. Hemos vivido juntos el tiempo suficiente, algo que me ha comprobado que un matrimonio entre nosotros sería el paso final y más importante para nuestra relación.

- Bueno sí, viven juntos hace dos años y llevan medio año como novios - iba razonando Renji mirando al cielo.

- Bueno Ichigo, viéndote tan decidido cómo no apoyarte – Rukia dio un paso al frente para abrazarlo – Te felicito, me siento muy orgullosa de ti.

- Sólo recuerda. Debes encontrar el momento perfecto para la propuesta – Renji lo tomó del hombro y le regaló una sonrisa sincera.

_Fin del Flash Back_

- _El mejor momento.. Me pregunto si ese momento perfecto será cercano.._

Antes de estacionar su auto en el lugar de siempre, vio cómo Orihime conversaba con un muchacho que estaba de espaldas. Esto no le dio buena espina, ya se estaba preparando para salir y romperle la cara, pero con todo el esfuerzo del mundo, optó por permanecer en silencio y esperar hasta que Orihime entrase al auto y que ella misma le explicase lo que había visto.

Pocos segundos después Orihime entró al vehículo y se acomodó en su asiento para después besar a su novio con dulzura.

- Y.. Hime.. ¿Quién era ese? – pregunta rogando internamente no sonar sobre-protector.

- Es un amigo de la universidad. Quiso acompañarme hasta que llegaras, es muy bueno, estoy segura que serían muy buenos amigos. Además, por raro que suene.. se parece mucho a ti, Ichi-kun. Y por cierto, mañana vendrá a casa para hacer un proyecto.

Ichigo no soportaba que Orihime hablara tan bien de un hombre que no fuera él. Lo sacaba de sus casillas, pero era algo que estaba aprendiendo a controlar durante su relación, debía ahorrarse sus comentarios y guardar madurez, pues no quería demostrar ser un verdadeo celoso.

Orihime notó cómo su novio no dijo nada al respecto, la alegró enormemente saber que ahora sí confiaba en ella y le daba espacio con sus decisiones tanto amistosas como laborales.

_Ichigo es tan dulce, ha cambiado tanto desde que somos novios, siempre trata de verme feliz.. lo amo tanto_.

Una sonrisa en el rostro de la peli-naranja no tardó en aparecer y con cuidado tomó la mano de Ichigo y la apretó fuerte, sintiendo así su calor y su aroma varonil tan irresistible, para después apoyar su cabeza en el hombro del chico y susurrarle un "te amo" en el oído.

_Quizás el momento perfecto no esté tan lejano después de todo._.

**oXoXo**

- General Comandante, aquí tenemos a la señorita Kurosaki - presentó Hitsugaya con benevolencia al entrar a la junta de capitanes del Sereitei.

- Kurosaki Karin, finalmente la tenemos entre nosotros, nos da mucho gusto que haya podido completar su transformación como shinigami. Como estará enterada, una nueva batalla se nos avecina. Varios hallazgos nos han comprobado que el nuevo enemigo cada vez se vuelve más poderoso, tanto así que puede superar los poderes de Aizen y desencadenar un posible apocalipsis en los próximos 50 años, lo cual es muy pronto ante nuevas amenazas - habló en voz alta en anciano de barba blanca.

- Entiendo perfectamente, pero sabiendo que soy una shinigami completamente novata ¿Por qué creer que soy de utilidad?

- Por tu zanpakuto - dijo firmemente Ukitake - Tu zanpakuto es..

- Tu zanpakuto es una de las más legendarias en la historia de la Sociedad de Almas - completó Soi Fong.

- Se creía que esa zanpakuto era un mito, una leyenda sin pruebas. Pero ahora que sabemos que es real, no pararemos hasta lograr su más grande tranformación, al igual que Tensa Sangetsu. - informó Komamura serenamente.

- ¿Se refieren a mi bankai? - una dudosa peli-negra no entendía mucho.

- No, es más que un simple bankai - corrigió Byakuya directamente.

- Shinta Shingetsu, junto con otra espada legendaria, tiene un poder incluso mayor que el de Tensa Sangetsu - explicó Unohana.

- Pero antes que nada te debemos entrenar nosotros, avanzarás de nivel poco a poco hasta que seas una experta. No hay duda que lo lograrás en poco tiempo, Karin Kurosaki - apoyó Zaraki con una sonrisa malévola - Si me lo permiten, pido permiso para llevarmela y que entrene en mi división - pidió el peli-negro con el parche en el ojo- después de todo eres la hermana de Ichigo, no nos puedes decepcionar.

Karin lo miró con desprecio. No quería ser conocida como "La hermanita menor de Ichigo" sino por "Karin Kurosaki, una gran shinigami"

- Permiso concedido - dio el General.

- Disculpe, pero mañana.. mañana es un día muy importante y es necesario que regrese al mundo de los vivos - interrumpió Karin.

- Lo siento, eso no será posible. Debes permancer en este mundo por lo menos una semana entera antes de volver o tomarte unos días.

- Usted no entiende.. ¡mi viejo se casará mañana! - renegó la pequeña shinigami al borde de perder los estribos. Nunca, en la historia de la humanidad, alguien se había atrevido a levantarle la voz al general comandante de ese modo. Al parecer esa pequeña tenía carácter.

Los presentes miraron horrorizados la escena y segundos después el General la miró a los ojos.

- Haberlo dicho antes. Kurosaki Isshin es como un salvador para nosotros, del mismo modo estaremos presentes en su gran día..

- Nooo.. eso no es lo que trataba de decir.. no..-

- Está decidido, señorita usted se quedará entrenando hasta mañana y sólo por esta causa tendrá permitido retirarse a la boda de su padre, pero claro está que nosotros también asistiremos - habló a los demás con una sonrisa graciosa.

- Viejo, Ichigo, Yuzu.. me van a matar - susuró Karin con una gotita de sudor encima de su cabeza.

**xOxOx**

Era una mañana cálida y agradable en un ambiente sosegado y tranquilo. El melodioso canto de las aves creaba un aura floreada en aquel departamento lujoso. Ya que era sábado, ninguno tenía que ir a la universidad y podrían pasar más tiempo juntos y entre amigos, pues en esta pequeña escena, la pareja de peli-naranjas no estaba sola sino que se encontraba con dos buenos amigos.

En la cocina se encontraba Orihime preparando el desayuno y el aroma que éste tenía era sumamente delicioso. Nadie podía esperar a que este listo para degustar la incomparable sazón de Inoue.

Ichigo yacía sentado en el comedor leyendo el periódico con interés al lado de una ventana, la cual le donaba generosos rayos de sol.

Rukia, aún de huesped, se encontraba sentada en el sofa de la amplia sala de estar, viendo programas de televisión ya sea de farándula o noticias recientes, sin embargo, le encanta hacer zapping y encontrar nuevos realities shows.

Cerca a ella, se encontraba Renji buscando lo que parecían ser videos o películas para ver en la tarde. Sentado en la alfombra revisaba posibles películas, y las distibuía entre cómicas y de suspenso.

Al parecer todo estaba tranquilo y sin ningún contra-tiempo en esa hermosa soleada mañana sabatina.

- Chicos qué prefieren ¿Omelet's o tarta de mermelada? - preguntó Orihime desde la cocina.

- Omelet's - respondieron todos al mismo tiempo desde sus respectivos lugares.

- Hey Renji, ¿tienes planeado venir todos los sábados para ver a tu novia? - Ichigo se tomó el atrevimiento de formular la pregunta del siglo.

- Eso es lo que quiero pero sería mucho pedir, no quiero incómodarlos todos los fines de semana - dijo un considerado peli-rojo refiriéndose sobre todo a Orihime, pues para él, ella tenía la última la palabra.

- Claro que puedes Renji, ¿no es así, Inoue? - llamó Rukia a su amiga con una sonrisa confiada.

- Por supuesto que sí, Kuchiki-san. Siempre los resiviremos con los brazos abiertos - contestó la oji-gris desde la cocina.

- Como sea, pero vayan buscando otro lugar para hacer sus cochinadas porque aquí no será - renegó el peli-naranja después de escuchar a Inoue.

- No te preocupes Ichigo, seguramente ya tenemos reservada tu cama - insitó Rukia tratando de sacarlo de sus casillas.

- R-Rukia - habló Renji teñido de un color rojo que no se podía diferenciar con su cabello.

- ¡Listo, el desayuno está servido! - anunció Orihime alegre mientras tomaba asiento y los demás la imitaban.

La primera comida del día había sido todo un éxito. Los manjares que ella preparaba no tenían comparación, todos merendaron su sazón con gusto mientras conversaban amenamente acerca de diferentes temas. Pasando de bromas pesadas a información con respecto al Sereitei.

- Estuvo delicioso, Inoue - agradeció Rukia mientras recojía sus trastes y los llevaba hacia fregadero.

- Me encanta cómo cocinas, ya no necesitarías cocinera para tu almuerzo de Bodas - comentó Renji distraídamente a lo cual Rukia le dió un codazo con disimulo - Digo, el día que te casaras, sea quien sea el afortunado.

- Se los agradezco mucho - Orihime no sabía qué decir, aquellos comentarios sobre una "futura" boda la emocionaba demasiado internamente.

- Pss, Ichigo - habló la pequeña shinigami en voz baja - ¿Ya tienes una idea de cuándo se lo piensas proponer? Por lo visto Inoue aceptaría en el acto, ¿Ya viste cómo se puso cuando Renji habló sobre el tema?

- ¿Ah? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Se llama intuición femenina.

Pronto suena el timbre y todos muy anonados se preguntan quién podría ser en una mañana del sábado. Pero pronto Ichigo recuerda lo que le había informado Orihime la noche anterior.

- Debe ser Jason, iré a abrir - les anunció sonriendo.

- ¿Jason? - la pareja de shinigamis se miraron con extrañez y luego clavaron la mirada sobre su amigo peli-naranja.

- Es un compañero de la universidad de Orihime - Ichigo mostraba un semblante opáco - Estaré en mi habitación, me avisan cuando ese payaso se haya ido - se despidió antes que el mencionado entrara al lugar con su característica sonrisa serena.

Rukia lo vio de pies a cabeza con los ojos como platos. El compañero de Orihime había resultado ser envidiablemente guapo y Renji frunció el ceño al ver el comportamiento de su novia. La oji-gris lo invitó a pasar a la sala y la pareja de shinigamis los siguieron muy curiosos.

- ¿Dónde está Ichi-kun? -preguntó ya que no lo hallaba con la vista por ningun lugar.

- Se fue a su habitación - respondió Rukia desinteresada - Jason por pura curiosidad ¿Tienes novia? - lo miró con los ojos entre-cerrados.

Renji no lo soportó más y la jaló del brazo para susurrarle en el oído - ¿Esa pregunta a qué se debe?

- Sólo quiero asegurarme no quiera nada con Inoue, por algo Ichigo está tan desconfiado al respecto.

- No, no tengo - respondió Jason serenamente - Inoue, creo que deberíamos ir empezando el proyecto ¿Te parece?

- Tienes razón, mientras más pronto, mejor - aseguró Orihime entusiasta.

Y así empezaron a hacer su proyecto con esfuerzo. Usaron de todo: computadoras, periodicos, libros, etc. Querían que quede espectacular y alcanzar la mayor calificación del aula. Mientras ellos hacían su trabajo, cierta pareja de chismosos iban de aquí para allá vigilándolos con sospecha. A ninguno le daba buena espina aunqe había demostrado, en ese corto tiempo, ser una persona transparente y gentil.

- ¿Has notado que se parece un poco a Ichigo? - interrogó la peli-negra mientras los vigilaban como alcones.

- Ahora que lo mencionas.. Sí, su cabello es muy parecido, y sus miradas transmiten lo mismo..- se rascó la barbilla Renji.

- Es todo, por fin terminamos - una orgullosa peli-naranja se puso de pie depués de cuatro horas de trabajo - Creo que ya es hora de almorzar - vio el reloj de pared con cansancio - Mejor me pongo a cocinar, todos deben tener hambre.

- Entonces te ayudaré a cocinar. Dos cocineros como nosotros prepararemos el almuerzo en cosa de nada - propuso el castaño amablemente y vistiendo un delantal verde.

Orihime no pudo evitar sonrojarse por aquellas palabras caballerosas y se puso un delantal blanco para empezar a cocinar.

- ¿Dónde diablos está Ichigo cuando se lo necesita? - renegó Rukia con cara de pocos amigos.

- Está pasando lo mismo que pasó en la playa. Si Ichigo no hace algo, lo van a atrazar - Renji estaba de brazos cruzados y muy intrigado.

- Me harté. Iré a traer al bueno para nada de Ichigo para que vea lo que ocurre en su propio hogar - molesta Rukia giró sobre sus talones.

- ¿No crées que estás exagerando? - quiso preguntar Renji indefenso.

- Si te viera cocinar con otra mujer serías hombre muerto - dicho esto la pequeña shinigami se fue dejando a un peli-rojo sudando frío.

Rukia empezó a tocar la puerta de la habitación de su amigo con desesperación ya que éste no respondió a sus primeros llamados y ella no era nada paciente como para esperar a su respuesta cuando se le diera la desgraciada gana.

- Mierda, Rukia ¿Ya se fue el idiota ese? - abrió la puerta con pesadez y enfrentó a su amiga como de costumbre.

- Imbecil, tienes que ver lo que están haciendo en la cocina - imágenes obecenas derrepente aparecieron en la mente de Ichigo y no dudó ni un segundo más para encaminarse hacia el lugar mencionado.

Entró a la cocina con el ceño fruncido y no tardó en encontrar al desgraciado amigo de Orihime con la vista. Ambos estaban de espaldas preparando lo que parecía ser una ensalada. Dio unos cuantos pasos más y se aclaró la garganta para hacerse notar. Ambos se voltearon lentamente y en pocos segundos el semblante de Ichigo cambió radicalmente. Ahora sus ojos estaban como platos y se quedó sin habla.

- ¿I-Ichigo? - pronunció el castaño con dificultad.

- ¿Jason? - dijo del mismo modo como si estuviera viendo un fantasma.

- ¿Se conocen? - dubitativa Orihime los miraba.

- Él.. Él.. - repetía Ichigo señalándolo con el dedo indice.

- Nosotros somos primos - explicó Jason anonado.

- ¡No puede ser! Sabía que tenían algo en común - re-afirmó Rukia brincando de asombro.

- ¿Y por qué se sorprendieron tanto al verse? - interrogó Renji.

- Porque no nos veíamos desde que mi madre falleció - Pronto Ichigo tuvo la mirada gacha recordando su dolorosa infancia.

_- Eso explica muchas cosas _- pensó Orihime viendo la dramática escena.

Luego de ese incómodo pero preciado momento, todos decidieron empezar a almorzar pues tanto Jason como Orihime habían preparado una comida digna de un rey. El inglés les iba explicando todo lo sucedido con mínimas acotaciones de Ichigo. Ser primos y haberse separado desde una temprana edad fue doloroso y algo nostálgico para ambos.

- ¿Entonces la madre de Ichigo era tu tía? - preguntó Rukia antes de llevarse otra cucharada a la boca.

- Así es, soy miembro de la familia materna de Ichigo, pero nunca pensé que nos volveríamos a ver - admitió el castaño.

- Parecía algo imposible - acotó el peli-naranja luego de tomar un sorbo de agua.

- Tal parece que Inoue fue la causa de que este re-encuentro emotivo se haga realidad - dijo Renji mirándolos burlonamente.

- Quizás, pero ¿eso quiere decir que mañana irás a la boda de mi padre? - cuestionó el peli-naranja.

- ¿Tu padre se va a volver a casar? - preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

- Todos tenemos una segunda oportunidad para ser felices - Orihime trató de calmar la tensión que se empezaba a formar en el ambiente.

- Tienes una novia muy hermosa, primo - dijo el castaño ya más tranquilo - Yo en tu lugar sería más cuidadoso porque una joya como ella debe estar en la mira de muchos - su notoria sonrisa sorprendió mucho a todos, en especial a Ichigo.

- No tienes por qué repetirlo - el joven Kurosaki tomó de la mano a su novia con la intención de dejar en claro que ella le pertenecía.

- Ya me los imagino en la boda - le susurró Rukia a Renji con una mirada gustosa.

**xO DEJEN REVIEW Ox **

Una mañana aparentemente perfecta adornada la catedral más antigua y lujosa de la ciudad. Los invitados llegaron a muy tempranas horas de la mañana con sus mejores trajes de gala. La ceremonia se realizaría en pocos minutos y todas las bancas del lugar ya estaban ocupadas.

- ¡De verdad se lo piensa proponer hoy! - gritó eufórica Himawari quien vestía un largo vestido dorado y tenía el cabello recogido en un moño con un par de mechones que caían con gracia sobre sus hombros.

- ¡Baja la voz! - ordenó Tatsuki sin llamar la atención de los demás invitados, ella traía puesto un hermoso vestido azúl seda y el cabello perfectamente desordenado.

- Kurosaki debe ser muy valiente para querer casarse tan joven - comentó Uryuu acomodándose los lentes. Él vestía un elegante smoking color negro puro y un michi azulado.

- A mí me parece muy apresurado pero muy romántico al mismo tiempo. De seguro será un momento maravilloso - la peli-roja ya se hacía la idea y bailaba de la felicidad por sus dos amigos peli-naranjas.

- ¿Y qué hay con Jason? Según lo que nos contaron, podría interferir en los planes de Ichigo - alegó sabiamente Chad.

- Dos primos peleando por la misma mujer. Quién lo diría - Rukia se imaginaba cosas graciosas y Renji la miraba con terror.

- Sólo es cuestión que Ichigo no se quede de brazos cruzados y se lo proponga de una vez, así ese gringo tendrá claro que Orihime no está disponible - sentenció Tatsuki confiadamente.

Mientras aquellos jóvenes discutían sobre la, obviamente, vida privada de Ichigo. La familia Kurosaki compartía otra banca al este de la catedral.

- Ichi-nii, ¿por qué tenemos que sentarnos aquí? - preguntó Yuzu, vistiendo un vestido palo rosa que relucía a la perfección el cuerpo de la castaña. La estatura de Yuzu había cambiado demasiado, ahora llegaba al hombro de su hermano.

- Porque esta es la zona para los familiares - explicó cariñosamente.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que Orihime-chan también es de la familia? - preguntó con ojos cristalinos imaginandose a Orihime casada con su hermano mayor - ¿Cuándo será su boda? - ansiosa por oír la respuesta, Yuzu causó que ambos peli-naranjas se sonrojaran incómodamente.

- Yuzu-chan ¿Sabes por qué aún no llega Karin-chan? - la oji-gris cambió de tema facilmente. Su novio, al oír eso, se tensó nuevamente y empezó a preocuparse ya que ella había prometido estar presente en el día más importante de su viejo.

- No lo sé, seguro vendrá pronto - contestó la pequeña - Ichi-nii, hay un hombre que se dirige a nosotros - avisó en voz baja.

- Maldición, tenías que ser tú - cuando el peli-naranja notó la presencia de aquella persona no tuvo opción más que presentarlos - Yuzu, él es Jason y es nuestro primo. Te contaré la historia en otro momento..

- ¿Primo? ¡Increíble! Hola, yo soy Yuzu Kurosaki, mucho gusto - se presentó extendiendo la mano.

- Pero que hermosa jovencita eres - devolvió el saludo - Veo que estás rodeado de mujeres preciosas ¿nee, Ichigo? - comentó el castaño, quien traía puesto un terno aparentemente muy costoso y con acsesorios de oro puro.

- Idiota - dijo en voz baja. Él traía un terno de porcelana, suave al tacto y una camisa con los primeros dos botones desabrochados, dejándolo irresistible y el centro de miradas femeninas.

- Cálmate Ichi-kun - Orihime, quien vestía con gracia un ostentoso vestido perla con un profundo escote siendo el foco de las miradas masculinas y el maquillaje indicado para la ocación, lo tomó de las manos y le dio un tierno y dulce beso en los labios a su novio, esperando tranquilizarlo para que todo salga perfectamente bien en un día tan especial como este.

- Oigan y ellos ¿Quienes son? - preguntó de pronto Jason quien había girado su rostro con la intención de ignorar esa escena.

Y el destino le vuelve a jugar una mala pasada al ex-shinigami sustituto en el momento menos pensado. No fue dificil reconocerlos a todos, pues al igual que sus otros dos amigos shinigamis, no habían cambiado en absolutamente nada. Pero ¿Cómo se enteraron y cómo fue que llegaron hasta quí?

- Pero que demoni.. ¿Qué están haciendo aquí todos los capitanes y tenientes de la Sociedad de Almas? - dijo un muy asombrado Renji.

- ¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí? - los nervios invadieron al peli-naranja en cuestión de segundos nuevamente.

- Perdón - escuchó y giró sobre sus talones para encontrar a cierta pequeña.

- Karin - pronunció dubitativo.

- Lo siento pero.. no me iban a dejar venir si no los traía conmigo - se escusó ésta arrepentida.

- Descuida, sólo espero que el viejo no lo note..

Las trompetas empezaron a sonar. Las grandes puertas de madera de la catedral se abrieron rápidamente y, en medio de la espesura y parado en el marco de la entrada, se encontraba Isshin con una mirada cálida y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que adornaba su rostro de júbilo.

**¿Y ahora.. qué pasará? :P**

Antes que nada, agradezco a los que se pasaron por mi mini One-shot! me hacen feliz :)

Siento que este capi quedo medio medio pero bueno, ustedes jusguen!

Prometo esforzarme más en la próxima y muchas gracias a todos ustedes por leer y ser los lectores que son :) Eso me anima bastante

Lila-chan . Usio-san . zoe-chan . Momo-chan . Sean-kun . nypsy-chan . OriHimeko-chan

Akary-chan . Shirosaki-kun . Sully-chan . Lou-chan . Shintani-kun . killerqueen-chan . kira-chan

¡Hasta la próxima!


	8. Capítulo VII

**Capítulo VII**

Atravesó las grandes puertas de mármol de la catedral. Isshin caminaba hacia el altar con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro pero que pronto desaparecería. Su semblante fue cambiando poco a poco a medida que avanzaba, pronto no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño levemente y clavar la mirada sobre su primogénito exigiendo una explicación al respecto.

- _¿Por qué los tragiste?_ - preguntó con disimulo moviendo sus labios sin emitir sonido alguno.

El joven de cabellera anaranjada no dudó en señalar, casi de inmediato, a su pequeña hermana menor - _Yo no lo hice, lo juro._

_- Gracias por el apoyo Ichi-nii, sabía que podía contar contigo - _insinuó Karin mirándolo perversamente. Ichigo se encongió de hombros mientras su hermana pensaba en cómo extrangularlo sin piedad.

- _Déjense de tonterías, lo hablaremos luego.. Ahora, SONRIAN_ - sentenció Isshin esbozando una gran sonrisa forzada la cual sus hijos imitaron.

Éste resultó ser, sin duda, un peculiar método de comunicación Kurosaki ya que ninguno de los invitados se había percatado de nada.

Cuando Isshin llegó al altar, giró sobre sus talones en dirección a la puerta principal para esperar a su futura esposa. Todos los presentes hicieron lo mismo mientras la emoción empezaba a invadirlos de una manera excesiva. Y en el momento menos pensado, una mujer de hermosa cabellera se hizo presente en la gran ceremonia. Vestía un largo y precioso vestido blanco con una cola de cinco metros, un velo que tapaba su rostro con gentileza, un bouquet de rosas rojas adornaban sus manos y su cabello lo tenía suelto pues rozaba con su delgada cintura.

Incontables miradas posadas sobre ella, hicieron que Nadeshiko se sintiera intimidada y avanzara con temerosidad. Sin embargo, cuando se dio cuenta de todos esos rostros sonrientes y llenos de asombro, logró obtener la seguridad necesaria para seguir y llegar hasta donde Isshin.

- Esto se siente tan raro. Es como si ella reflejara a mi madre - susurró Ichigo al verla parada junto a su progenitor.

- Quizás logre devolverte ese rayo de luz que perdiste cuando tu madre falleció - Orihime lo miró con ternura e Ichigo rodeó su cintura captando el mensaje subliminal que su novia le acababa de transmitir.

Después de un par de horas, el momento clímatico arrivó y todos estuvieron atentos a las palabras finales del sacerdote y los casi esposos.

- Kurosaki Isshin, ¿acepta a Lynn Nadeshiko como futura esposa? - pronunció el sacerdote lebantando la biblia con ambas manos.

- Acepto - respondió el peli-negro con una cálida sonrisa mientras tomaba a su, ahora, esposa de las manos, y enseguida sellando sus labios con un beso profundo que significaría un nuevo comienzo matrimonial al lado de la única que mujer que había demostrado ser lo suficientemente buena para él y sus tres adorados hijos.

La pareja de esposos salió del lugar bajo una lluvia de arroz, costumbre del matrimonio, para encaminarse al lugar donde sería la celebración de dicho acontecimiento. Habría baile, juerga, trago; de todo un poco. Y ese lugar sería..

- Bienvenidos a mi humilde morada - los recibió con su carácteristica sonrisa oculta detrás de un abanico.

- El lugar te quedó increíble, ya no parece tu tienda de dulces de quinta categoría - comentó Rukia entrando junto a los demás invitados.

Lo primero que vieron fue la gran cantidad de bebidas alcoholicas que éste sombrerero tenía a la vista de todos. Hisagi, Shunsui y Rangiku fueron los primeros en servirse copas de sake. Yamamoto, Unohana y Ukitake se establecieron en la parte trasera sin que nadie los viera fumar un cigarro y entablar conversasión. Byakuya, Mayuri y Hitsugaya se quedaron de pie viendo cómo los demás empezaban a bailar distintas canciones de música rítmica y perfecta para celebrar a lo grande.

- Capitán Kurotsushi, ¿quisiera bailar esta pieza conmigo? - preguntó Nemu tímidamente portando un vestido corto de color lila.

- Por supuesto que quiere, esto es un a fiesta ¿No es así Yoruichi? - Rangiku empezaba a soltarse a causa del alcohol, tenía puesto un vestido dorado con un escote prominente entre sus grandes pechos.

- Ya lo creo, ¿vamos Soi Fong? - propuso la peli-morado tomándola de la mano y claramente la capitana de la segunda división no se negó.

- Vamos todas, hay que mover el esqueleto- gritaba eufórica Matsumoto - Vamos Byakuya hay que bailar, tú también Nemu; y tú Momo, saca a bailar al amargado de mi capitán - lebantándo una ceja complice.

- Yo no estoy para esas tonterías - sentenció Toushiro de brazos cruzados.

- Pero Shiro-chan, esta es una fiesta - alegó Momo resentida.

- De acuerdo, sólo una canción - advirtió el peli-blanco.

Se podían apreciar varias parejas en la pista de baile, lo único importante era divertirse entre amigos y pasar un buen rato. Ichigo logró explicarle a su viejo la situación, Isshin supo comprender y agradeció su sinceridad. Pero una pregunta más que incómoda surgió derepente.

- Otosan, todas estas personas.. ¿quienes son? - cuestionó Yuzu sin previo aviso.

- B-Bueno.. verás.. estas personas son amigos míos.. este.. - no sabía cómo explicarle que todos los presentes eran shinigamis y parte del pasado de él y su hermano mayor. Ciertamente sería muy dificil decir la verdad a estas alturas del partido.

- C-Creo que ya los he visto antes, aunque no estoy muy segura.. a veces siento su presencia y en ocaciones logro percibir fantasmas o cosas así, pero no vayas a pensar que soy un fenómeno.. aunque es la verdad - admitió la castaña temerosa.

- Yuzu.. - habló Ichigo con los ojos como platos - ¿En verdad puedes sentir su presencia? ¿Por qué nunca nos lo habías dicho?

- Porque esto sucedió hace un par de años.. no recuerdo el día exactamente. Pero me alegro que lo tomen así, ahora voy a bailar..

Una vez que Yuzu se despidió de su padre y hermano. Ichigo, lleno de intriga, exigía una explicación al respecto. ¿Cómo es que ahora Yuzu sentía presencia de fantasmas, mientras Karin lograba verlos y hasta se había convertido en una shinigami, pero él seguía siendo un inútil sin poder verlos o aunque sea sentir su presencia?

- Todo tiene una explicación lógica, Kurosaki-san - Urahara sorprendió a todos apareciendo de la nada - Es tan simple como que los cerdos no pueden volar. En el pasado, cuando Ichigo tenía quince años, contaba con sus poderes como shinigami, Karin apenas podía sentir su presencia y Yuzu era completamente ajena al tema. Pero ahora que tú - señalando al peli-naranja - has perdido totalmente esos poderes sobrenaturales otorgándoselos inconscientemente a Karin, ella asume tu rol mientras Yuzu asume el rol de Karin, y ahora la pequeña castaña puede sentir hollows y demás mountros. En resumen, los poderes han rotado paulativamente entre ustedes tres.

- Maldita sea, soy el único que ha perdido en este juego - musitó Ichigo con coraje, qué no daría por volver a ser shinigami.

- Por ahora, concéntrate en tu vida como persona normal y trabaja en ello - aconsejó Kisuke señalándole un punto fijo.

El peli-naranja giró el rostro y denuevo encontró a Orihime bailando con su detestable primo. No baciló y se dirigió a ellos con el ceño fruncido y respirando hondo, no quería ensuciarse las manos en la boda de su padre.

- Ichigo, no estorbes por favor, ¿no ves que estoy bailando con tu hermosa novia? - Jason la rodeaba de la cintura sacándole pica a su primo.

- Orihime, necesito hablar contigo - llamó éste y ella asintió alejándose del castaño.

- ¿Qué ocurre Ichi-kun? - preguntó la oji-gris mirándolo atenta.

- Tengo algo para tí.

A lo lejos, seis jóvenes, amigos cercanos de los peli-naranja, los miraban atentos. Cuchicheaban diversas cosas y apostaban si Ichigo sería lo suficientemente valiente para declararse a Orihime en ese preciso momento.

- ¡Haslo ya, Kurosaki-kun, es el momento que todos estamos esperando! - decía Himawari con voz ahogada.

- No lo heches a perder, Ichigo - susurraba Tatsuki cruzando los dedos.

- Es ahora o nunca - pronunciaba Rukia esperanzada.

Sus respectivas parejas las veían con una gotita de sudor en la frente.

- Bajen la voz o nos podrán ver - aconsejó Uryuu analítico.

- Demasiado tarde - Renji señaló a la pareja naranja que ahora los miraban.

Orihime mostraba un semblante desconsertado mientras Ichigo los veía con desprecio, maldiciéndolos a todos por arruinar el gran momento.

Pronto se hizo de noche y la fiesta llegaba a su fin. Los invitados iban retirándose poco a poco, dejándo un lugar sumamente desordenado como prueba de una gran parranda y diversión.

Himawari y Tatsuki se sentían desilusionadas puesto que Ichigo no había logrado su propósito hasta el momento. No obstante, Rukia aún no perdía las esperanzas de que su amigo peli-naranja lograra pedir la mano de Orihime en santo matrimonio. Habló sobre el tema con Rangiku y pidió su ayuda, la rubia se emocionó tanto que no dudó en hablar con Urahara para tramar un plan salvador.

Minutos después, la pequeña shinigami explicó a todos sus amigos el plan que tenía entre manos. Ichigo se mostró infinitamente agradecido pues la idea le pareció excelente y se preparaba para llebarla a cabo.

La peli-naranja conversaba amenamente con Isshin y Nasehiko cuando Tatsuki entró en escena.

- Orihime, Urahara nos pidió ayuda para guardar algunas cosas en el almacén ¿vienes? - sabía que no se negaría.

- Por supuesto - contestó sonriendo - con permiso.

- Adelante - otorgaron la pareja de esposos al unísono.

Las chicas descendieron al sótano y pasaron cerca de la guarida de entrenamiento de Urahara, Orihime se maravillaba a medida que avanzaban pues nunca había recorrido esos lares. La palabra colosal quedaba pequeña para describir el hogar del sombrerero.

- Es aquí - señaló Tatsuki.

- Todo está muy oscuro - Orihime caminaba sin poder ver por dónde iba - ¿Tatsuki-chan? ¿Donde estás? - la perdió de vista y empezó a preocuparse - ¿Y ahora qué hago?

- Hime - escuchó una voz provenir del otro lado.

- ¿I-Ichigo? - pronunció temiéndo equivocarse - ¿Eres tú? Todo está muy oscuro, no puedo ver nada.

Y por arte de magia las luces se encendieron dejando a la vista un esplendoroso lugar.

Había una silla estilo colonial y de color rojo en el centro, un tapete circular de color blanco y varias macetas con flores hermosas dentro. En el techo un singular faro de luz los iluminaba permitiendoles entrelasar sus miradas de manera exquisita.

- Por favor, sientate - pidió Ichigo de manera dulce y ella obedeció.

- Ichigo ¿Qué es todo esto? - preguntó anonada desde su asiento.

- Esto, Hime, es algo que debo hacer - explicó de forma breve acercándose a ella.

Una vez que la tuvo cerca, la miró perdiéndose en sus ojos color grisáceo por unos segundos y embriagándose con su transparencia y fragilidad de mujer. La tomó de las manos y se arrodilló a sus pies.

- Quiero hacerlo.. de la forma tradicional - explicó el joven con un ligero sonrojo.

- Mi amor.. - Ella sintió sus mejillas arder mientras Ichigo tomaba su mano con gentileza.

- Por la sangre que corre por mis venas seré tuyo hasta el día que deje de existir, te juro que no habrá otra mujer que no seas tú y te amaré incluso en nuestra otra vida - refiriendose a la Sociedad de Almas - Inoue Orihime, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? - y sacó una elegante cajita dorada para abrirla y enseñar un magnifico anillo del mismo color con diamantes en la punta.

Los labios de la joven se abrieron ligeramente con sorpresa. Atónita ante aquellas palabras tan suaves y exactas contestó sin rodeos.

- Más que nada en este mundo.

Ichigo colocó el anillo en su dedo anular con suma delicadeza y se lebantó para tomarla entre sus brazos aferrándola a su pecho. Por fin lo había logrado; no deseaba alejarse de ella ni un solo instante después de escuchar aquella respuesta que tanto llenaba de alegría su corazón.

_Yume wa tobitatsu no chiisa na tsubasa de_  
_omoi no kienai basho made_  
_futari de_  
_tooi umi wo sora wo koete_

**xOx**

Los días pasaron con rapidez desde entonces.

La vida no podía sonreirle mejor a Ichigo Kurosaki hasta que cierto jueves por la tarde sufrió una sacudida de 8 grados en la escala de Righter.

- Hola viejo - saludó el peli-naranja digiriendose hacia la sala de estar luego de que su progenitor le abriera la puerta.

- No me digas que Orihime-chan y tú ya tubieron su primera pelea oficial y que por eso estás aquí - comentó Isshin dramático.

- ¿Denuevo con tus tonteras? - bufó - Sólo vengo a ver cómo les está yendo.

- Perfecto - contestó Nadeshiko saliendo de la cocina - Gracias por preocuparte - esbosó una dulce sonrisa.

- Me alegro - Ichigo paseó la mirada por la habitación - A propósito, ¿dónde están Yuzu y Karin?

- Yuzu está en sus clases de piano - informó la oji-verde.

- Y Karin está en su habitación - prosiguió el peli-negro.

- Genial, iré a saludarla.

Subió las escaleras a paso ligero; quería sorprender a su hermana entrando a su habitación de una manera imprevista, pero a la hora de la verdad el sorprendido resultó ser él.

Cuando abrió la puerta, la escena que sus ojos visualizaron no le agradó en lo absoluto y frunció el ceño en señal de desaprobación.

Karin estaba sentada sobre su cama mientras Hitsugaya se encontraba apoyado contra la pared de brazos cruzados de una manera serena. Al entrar, ambos lo miraron pasmados pues cualquiera toca la puerta antes de entrar.

- Kurosaki / Hermano - dijeron al mismo tiempo pues el rostro de Ichigo lo decía todo.

- Toushiro - habló enojado hasta la punta del cabello - ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo en el cuarto de mi hermana? - preguntó con una venita pulsante en la frente.

- Cálmate Ichi-nii - espetó Karin - Como podrás notar, no ocurre nada aquí.

- Soy su shinigami instructor como Rukia lo fue contigo - aclaró el peli-blanco - Por lo tanto no hay necesidad de hacer escándalo.

- Karin - posó su mirada sobre ella - ¿desde cuándo dejas entrar amiguitos a tu habitación?

- Esto mismo hacían Rukia y tú, Ichi-nii. Así que no veo el problema - dio su punto de vista.

- Pero.. eso era diferente - suspiró Ichigo atareado - Como sea..- ahora clavó su mirada café sobre Hitsugaya quien hasta el momento se mantenía al margen de la situación con su semblante característico - Te advierto una cosa.. si le haces algo indebido - susurró - te mato.

- ¿Ichigo Kurosaki? - escuchó de pronto y giró sobre su eje.

- ¿Jinta? - aún molesto no sabía qué pensar al verlo ahí mismo.

- Ichi-nii, otosan me dijo que estabas aquí.. ah veo que ya viste a Jinta-kun, lo invité a cenar - explicó Yuzu llegando al lugar.

- ¡Argh!

No pudo más y salió de la habitación con el ceño fruncido. Era duro ver a sus hermanas menores convertirse en señoritas tan rápido.

**xOx**

Después de otro largo y agotador día de estudios universitarios, Ichigo manejaba de regreso a su hogar.

Estacionó su auto en el parking del apartamento, tomó el ascensor para llegar al onceavo piso y entró a su destino. Dejó las llaves en el resividor para después buscar con la mirada a su prometida pero no la encontró, lo cual era extraño ya que últimamente Orihime lo resivía sumamente cariñosa y alegre, mucho más de lo normal.

El ambiente estaba silencioso, quizás demasiado.

Recorrió cada una de las habitaciones sin éxito, pues no lograba hallarla. Cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencido, siente que alguien lo toma del hombro y voltea el rostro violentamente, al hacerlo casi sufre un ataque cardiaco pues se llevó un gran susto.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Ichigo? Parece que has visto un fantasma y no sería la primera vez - dijo Renji en tono burlón.

- ¿Tú..? ¿Cómo..? ¿Cuándo..? ¿De dónde..?

- ¿Quieres completar alguna de tus preguntas?

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Y dónde están Orihime y Rukia?

- Salieron - respondió tranquilamente - Rukia dijo que tendrían una noche únicamente de chicas.

- Eso no me da buena espina - susurró el peli-naranja empezando a sudar frío.

- Relájate. Nosotros también tenemos asuntos qué atender - dijo el peli-rojo con una sonrisa disimulada - ¡Hoy planearemos tu despedida de soltero! - anunció de forma triunfante.

- ¿Ah?

- Vamos, pronto serás propiedad de una sola mujer. Debes disfrutar de tus últimos días de vida.

- Estás exagerando - bufó rodando los ojos - Además, no tengo deseos de organizar alguna fiesta estúpida.

- Para eso están los amigos - reconfortó Renji llevando su mano al pecho.

**xOx**

- Kuchiki-san ¿Adónde vamos? - preguntó Orihime quien compartía el asiento trasero con Tatsuki y Himawari mientras Rangiku manejaba y Rukia era su co-piloto.

Hace instantes Orihime había salido de la universidad para esperar a Ichigo en el paradero en compañia de Jason, como de costumbre. Pero fue sorprendida por la llegada de sus amigas en un lujoso convertible plateado, propiedad de Hitsugaya Toushiro cuando viene al mundo de los vivos.

- Inoue ¿Recuerdas que nosotras prometimos encargarnos de todos los preparativos para tu boda? - Rukia la miraba ansiosa.

- Sí lo recuerdo - contestó la oji-gris dubitativa - ¿Acaso se presentó algún percanse?

- No, descuida - la tranquilizó Himawari con su semblante vivaz - Ya mandamos a hacer las invitaciones que yo misma diseñé, déjame decirte que quedaron preciosas y quien esté invitado será muy afortunado al recibir tal pedazo de cielo - relató muy segura de sí misma.

- Por otro lado, ya hemos reservado el lugar, el cual es una sorpresa, por lo tanto no debes preocuparte por nada - reconfortó Tatsuki.

- Y mañana yo iré contigo a comprar tu tan anhelado vestido blanco, Orihime - añadió Matsumoto guiñándole un ojo por su espejo retrovisor.

- ¿Mañana? - repitió mecánicamente.

- A eso quería llegar, Inoue - prosiguió Rukia - Por el momento nos adelantaremos a tu noche de bodas.. y por eso estamos yendo al..

- ¡Sex Shop! - gritó Rangiku al estacionar el auto a las afueras de dicha tienda.

Los músculos de Orihime se contrayeron al escuchar esas palabras. Nunca pasó por su cabeza la dichosa noche de bodas y todos sabemos qué ocurre en esos casos ¡Que inoscente podía llegar a ser!

Cuando entraron al lugar ya mencionado, las cinco mujeres quedaron boquiabiertas al ver la cantidad y variedad de mercadería sexual  
¡Había de todo! Pero lo que más les llamó la atención, fueron los disfraces eróticos. Ya dice el dicho: la curiosidad mató al gato, y esta vez la curiosidad que sintieron terminaría por matar a cualquiera que las viese vestidas de ese modo.

Después de un par de minutos dentro del probador, Matsumoto fue la primera en salir. Ella escogió un disfraz de conejita playboy, haciendo énfasis en sus contorneadas caderas y muslos bien formados; claro que sus pechos gritaban "mirenme" con un gran escote de por medio.

Luego salió Rukia, luciendo un sensual traje de Maid. Su diminuta falda negra con bordados blancos resultaban bastante tentadores. Un corsé resaltaba sus delicadas curvas mientras las panty medias hacían su trabajo.

Tatsuki y Himawari salieron al mismo tiempo. La primera con un traje de policia sexy con esposas falsas; su mini-falda y blusa ajustada resultaron bastante favorecedores. La segunda salió con un disfrás de diablilla, el traje rojo completamente pegado mostraba el cuerpo estructural de Himawari, ya que su delgada cintura y anchas caderas se moldeaban a la perfección.

Pero la que más impactó fue Orihime.

La peli-naranja salió del probador tímidamente vistiendo un traje de enfermera súper atrevido. El "saco blanco" era un mini-vestido de color blanco super entallado que mostraba sin egoísmo sus largas y femeninas piernas, y en la parte frontal un apetitoso escote dejaba sin imaginación a quien lo viese, pues claramente decían "tócame que soy realidad".

- Orihime, si te pusieras ese vestido esta noche, estoy segura que Ichigo no podría contenerse hasta su noche de bodas.

- ¡Rangiku-san! - reprochó avergonzada.

- Es la pura verdad, Inoue, matarías a Ichigo de una hemorragia nasal si te viera vestida así - comentó Rukia con picardía.

- Te queda perfecto, Orihime, no lo puedes negar - elogió Tatsuki.

- Yo opino que todas compremos las prendas - dijo Himawari sonriente mientras modelaba su nueva compra - Algún día nos sirva para algo.

- Así es, después de todo, el Dr Ichigo necesitará de los servicios personales de la enfermera Orihime muy pronto - susurró la rubia divertida.

- ¡Rangiku-san, oí eso!

**x DEJEN REVIEW x**

Imaginar una vida juntos los entusiasmaba internamente de una manera sin igual. Contaban los días con ansiedad pues cada vez faltaba menos para el gran día esperado por ambos.

Era una noche dominical como cualquier otra.

Rukia se había ido a la Sociedad de Almas por algunos días en compañía de Renji para atender algunos asuntos pendientes, dejándo a la pareja naranja completamente sola, otorgándoles la intimidad merecida y vulnerable ante todo.

Orihime preparaba la cena en la cocina. Vestía una playera ajustada de color celeste, unos pantalones anchos oscuros y encima de todo su delantal blanco favorito, ya que estaba picando diferentes tipos de verduras para el platillo favorito de su prometido.

Todo parecía estar tranquilo hasta que escuchó unas pisadas provenir del pasillo; pero no hizo nada y se quedó quieta.

Pronto el autor de aquellas misteriosas pisadas se hizo presente en el marco de la puerta, nada más y nada menos que Ichigo Kurosaki. Usaba una remera gris y pantalones cortos. Ya que acababa de darse un baño, su cabellera anaranjada la tenía desordena y cada hebra más atractiva que la primera creando un lienzo perfecto de un joven mordaz con una mirada pecadora y suculenta.

La oji-gris rápidamente se percató de quién era él, y por ello no se tomó la molestia de voltear el rostro y mirarlo.

Seguía picando las verduras con su cuchillo de cocina mientras Ichigo se iba acercando a paso lento. Una vez que la tuvo en frente, la tomó de la cintura. Ella detuvo su labor y dejó el cuchillo a un lado para mirar detenidamente el horizonte mientras sus vellos se erizaban ante el suave y exacto roze que empezaba a sentir.

Con su mano izquierda empezó a recorrer la tersa espalda de Orihime y con la llema de sus dedos iba creando un camino prohibido. Inconscientemente, ella cerró los ojos a causa del delicioso placer de sentir su cuerpo tan pegado al suyo y su aliento a pocos centimetros de su oreja. Él acomodó sus largos y sedosos cabellos hacia un sólo hombro para que de esta manera pudiese besar tiernamente el cuello de la chica. La oji-gris giró el cuello 45º grados a la derecha debido a los múltiples suspiros que iba desahogando y que él causaba. Mordía sus propios labios mientras sus mejillas femeninas adoptaban un intenso color carmín. El ex-shinigami sustituto se percató de esto y sonrió complacido para después recorrer con su mano derecha el pecho de la joven y buscar torpemente sus senos. Finalmente encontró uno y empezó a jugar con él con sumo tacto creando en ella mil y un sensaciones nuevas.

Ichigo seguía besándole el cuello con locura mientras tocaba los pechos de Orihime por detrás y ésta daba gritos ahogados sin querer detenerse. Tenía a su prometido complaciéndola como se merecía ¿Qué más podía pedir? Si en pocos días se iban a casar ¿Estaba mal no querer esperar..?

Orihime emitió el último gemido antes de detener a Ichigo tomándolo de las manos y así girar sobre sus talones para verlo directamente a los ojos con un ligero sonrojo.

- Tienes que esperar hasta que estemos casados, Ichi-kun.

- No puedo esperar para hacerte mía en nuestra noche de bodas - admitió apreciándola.

Al oír esto, Orihime lo tomó del cuello y le dio un profundo beso en los labios.

- ¿Cenamos afuera?

**Todabía no quiero causarles una hemorragia nasal xD**

**ADVERTENCIA: **El próximo capítulo contendrá un lemmon COMPLETO

Las semanas de exámenes consumieron mi vida; sin embargo espero que esta conti haya valido la pena..

Aún no me decido de qué lado quiero estar, si del hitsuhina o hitsukarin pero probaré con ambos ^^

Gracias por seguir apoyándome tanto, se aprecia bastante los reviews que me dejan..

lila-chan . aiko-chan . killer-chan . Sean-kun . OriHimeko-chan . Zakishio-kun . (sin nombre) . Shirosaki-kun

Momo-chan . nypsy-chan . yuuki-chan . Lou-chan . Akary-chan . Shintani-kun . zoe-chan . kira-chan

Sufro la fiebre naranja, así que empezaré a escribir el siguiente capi de una vez ;)

¡Hasta la próxima!


	9. Capítulo VIII

**Capítulo XIII**

Un Club donde varias luces intermitentes alumbraban el oscuro lugar lleno de stripers y alcohol.

La mayoría de personas eran hombres que disfrutaban del espectáculo que algunas mujeres ofrecían mediante bailes eróticos alrededor de un tubo mientras se quitaban la ropa sensualmente paradas sobre un vestíbulo sin la más mínima gota de verguenza.

Todos gritaban eufóricos, hacían brindis con sus copas y emitían fuertes carcajadas.

- No puedo creer que lograran convencerme - Ichigo estaba sentado en el bar, bebiendo una cerveza enlatada - No sé cómo llegue aquí.

- Diviértete, Kurosaki, ésta es tu despedida de soltero - le recordó Uryuu sirviéndose más sake.

- Después de esta noche, tu vida cambiará completamente.

- ¿Tú también Chad? - se extrañó el peli-naranja perplejo lebantando una ceja.

- Ya te lo dije. Ésta es tu última opotunidad para vivir la vida al extremo y sin compromisos - añadió Renji llegando al punto de encuentro de todos.

- Por lo visto, el que más difruta aquí eres tú - comentó Ichigo desinteresado viendo a su alrededor.

Derepente varias mujeres sumamente candentes con muy poca ropa encima aparecieron mirando al ex-shinigami sustituto como punto fijo.

- Disculpen ¿Quién de ustedes es Ichigo Kurosaki? - preguntó una de ellas sonriendo.

- Es él - contestaron todos, señalando al peli-naranja mecánicamente.

- _Con amigos así, quien necesita enemigos - _pensó Ichigo maldiciéndolos con los ojos cerrados.

- ¡Ven con nosotras! - propuso otra mujer jugando con su cabello.

- La pasaremos.. muy bien - pometió la última guiñándole un ojo.

Las tres lo jalaron de la muñeca y lo llevaron hacia la pista de baile, donde según él, todo se estaba saliendo de control.

Empezaron a bailar muy cerca a él, logrando que éste se tiñera de rojo y quedará completamente inmóvil mientras la sangre se le subía a la cabeza y en cualquier momento sangraría por la nariz.

- Lindura, tienes que bailar - ordenó una de ellas peligrosamente cerca.

- Lo lamento, p-pero yo..no puedo..-

- Shh, no digas nada, sólo haslo - dijo otra de ellas con picardía.

Su corazón golpeaba fuertemente su pecho, no sabía qué diablos hacer, sin duda algo estaba a punto de suceder.

Sin darse cuenta, su cuerpo comenzó a moverse al compás de la música. Sus pies adoptaron el ritmo poco a poco, creando pasos de baile asombrosos con la ayuda de esas chicas que tenía para él solo.

- Muy bien, lo haces muy bien - elogió una despanpanante señorita de ojos color violeta y cabellera rosa.

Lo tomó del cuello y empezó a bailar con él, como si no hubiera un mañana.

En pocos minutos, Ichigo se encontraba bailando a todo ritmo con esas preciosas mujeres.

La música estaba a todo volumen, las luces parpadeaban impidiendole ver bien la realidad, sentía el extasis recorrer su sangre; pero, pronto todo su mundo se rompió en mil pedazos cuando su mirada caramelo encontró a la persona menos indicada en el marco de la puerta principal.

- N-No puede ser - pronunció con dificultad al visualizar a cierta peli-naranja de ojos grices.

- Conque es aquí - comentó Rukia viendo el lugar de arriba a abajo.

- No está nada mal - felicitó Himawari.

- Yo diría que pudieron haber sido un poco más creativos - Tatsuki dio su punto de vista.

- ¿Ustedes QUÉ hacen aquí? - interrogó Renji alterado.

- Viendo como festejan - contestó la oji-gris posando su mirada sobre Ichigo.

Ichigo se alejó de las mujeres con quienes estaba bailando para acercarse a Inoue lo más rápido que pudo.

- Hime, no es lo que parece.. Ellos me obligaron..Y-Yo... bueno.. pues- trataba de excusarse pasado su brazo izquierdo por detrás de su cabeza.

- Mis ojos no me van a dejar mentir, Ichigo, te la estabas pasando de lo mejor en compañía de estas hermosas chicas - dijo Orihime mirando de reojo a las mujeres que rodeaban a su prometido- ¡En lo que a mi concierne, puedes tener tu anillo de compromiso de vuelta!- espetó con un dejo de tristeza.

- ¿QUE? - el chico se sentía culpable - No, porfavor, debes entender.. Hime.. perdoname..

Las chicas se miraron con complicidad para después sonreir burlonamente.

- ¡Caiste! - exclamaron las amigas de Orihime entre risas.

- Sólo a Renji se le pudo ocurrir hacer tu despedida de soltero en el día de los inoscentes - se burló Rukia.

- Entonces.. ¿No estás molesta? - preguntó Ichigo sin comprender.

- En lo absoluto - respondió con una mirada transparente.

- ¿No lo estás? - volvieron a preguntar todos sus amigos varones con una gotita de sudor y un signo de interrogación sobre sus cabezas.

- ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? - preguntó dubitativa - Es la despedida de soltero de Ichigo y debe divertirse a como de lugar - explicó Orihime calmadamente - Además.. esto no se compara con la despedida de soltera que Rangiku-san me organizó la semana pasada, esa sí fue una fiesta salvaje - recordó con una pícara sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Todos los chicos se quedaron con los ojos como platos; en especial Ichigo, quien en cualquien momento explotaría de celos.

**xOx **

Era fin de semana.

Orihime le había dado las invitaciones matrimoniales para que él se las entregase a su familia y que de esta forma sepan cuándo y dónde sería la boda más esperada del año.

Ichigo acató las ordenes y por eso caminaba en dirección a la casa de su padre, cuando de pronto ve a Karin entrar a un restaurante. Se pregunta el porqué, pero no lo piensa dos veces y la sigue sigilosamente para no ser descubierto.

Al entrar al lugar, se percata de la presencia de Toushiro, quien estaba sentado en una de las mesas. Ichigo frunce el ceño al ver cómo Karin se dirige hacia él y se sienta a su lado dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla. De este modo, la sangre del peli-naranja empieza a arder como fuego.

_- No lo entiendo, simplemente no lo entiendo _

_-_ Están en una cita - escuchó una voz gruesa.

- ¿Viejo? - pregunta al ver un hombre sentado en otra mesa, con un periódico en manos tapándole el rostro, vestido de negro, con un sombrero y gafas oscuras.

- SSHHH - lebanta sus gafas para verlo mejor - Baja la voz, Ichigo.

- ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? ¿Y por qué estás vestido de ese modo? - interrogó mirándolo con sospecha.

- Estoy protegiendo a tu hermana.

- Entonces.. ¿Tú sabías que saldría con Toushiro?

- Mas o menos

- Eso lo explica todo - rodó los ojos en dirección a la pareja joven - Por eso los estás espiando.

- Prefiero la palabra "vigilar"

- Da igual - dijo el peli-naranja tomándo asiento en la mesa de Isshin - Esto no me agrada.

- Ichigo.. - se aclaró la garganta - Como padre, a mi tampoco me emociona la idea que Karin tenga novio.

- ¿Novio? - repitió indignado - Creo que voy a vomitar - sentía nauseas y rápidamente se tapó la boca.

- Sin embargo, tenemos que darle su propio espacio - prosiguió el peli-negro - Ella ya no es una bebita y debemos dejarla crecer.

- Claro.. y por eso la espías - murmuró Ichigo apoyando su rostro en la palma de su mano derecha.

- Sólo la estoy protegiendo, además.. ¡ella siempre será mi bebita! - reclamó con los ojos llorosos.

- Viejo loco, no hay quién te entienda.

**xOx**

Eran aproximadamente las diez de la mañana; ellos se habían despertado sumamente temprano pues hoy era el GRAN DÍA.

Orihime guardaba su vestido blanco dentro de una gran maleta roja, ya que en cualquier momento llegaría Rangiku para llevarsela al Spa, donde se cambiaría, la peinarían, la maquillarían, y la harían lucir como a una diosa sin mucho esfuerzo pues era naturamente bella.

- Hime, ¿te he dicho que hoy te ves más hemosa que lo usual? - preguntó dulcemente abrazándola por detrás.

- Sí, Ichi-kun, me lo dijiste en el desayuno - respondió con un breve sonrojo.

- En ese caso, ahora te ves mucho más linda que en el desayuno - dijo con una mirada cálida - Tú nunca dejas de ponerte hermosa.

La vocina del auto de Hitsugaya sonó, anunciando la llegada de Rangiku al apartamento y el quiebre de ese romántico momento.

- Debo irme - la oji-gris tomó su maleta - La próxima vez que te vea seremos marido y mujer.

- No puedo esperar - le sonrió.

**Media hora después**, Orihime se encontraba en el Spa en compañía de la teniente de la décima división.

- ¡Lo sabía! - gritó Matsumoto rebosante de felicidad - ¡Sabía que ese vestido era el indicado!

Orihime portaba un deslumbrante vestido blanco, representando la pureza que aún poseía pues todavía no había perdido su virginidad. Ella se prometió llegar virgen al matrimonio y así lo hizo. La hermosa prenda cubría la delicada piel blanca de Orihime, su corsé con finos detalles bordados en el escote relucían el diseño en su máximo esplendor. Una tiara plateada cubierta de diamantes adornaba el lazio y desoso cabello naranja de la chica; zapatos de tacón, una cola de seis metros de largo y su cabellera recogida en un magnifico moño daban como resultado a la novia más hermosa del universo.

- Si así te ves ahora, imagina cuando estés maquillada - comentó la rubia apreciándola - Finalmente lo lograste, Orihime.

La tomó por los hombros y le regaló la más sincera sonrisa.

- Aún recuerdo el día que me confesaste estar profundamente enamorada de Ichigo, las lágrimas que derramaste en mi hombro aquella noche creyendo no ser lo suficientemente buena para él; y ahora, ahora te vas a casar con él, Orihime, y serán.. muy felices juntos, estoy segura.

- Muchas gracias Rangiku-san - Orihime la miró con un destello de luz en sus ojos - Nunca olvidaré las palabras de aliento que me brindaste aquel día y que me brindas ahora - y dicho esto la abrazó con energía, como a la madre que siempre quiso tener.

**xOx**

Horas más tarde, el lugar elegido para la boda estaba repleto de gente.

El sitio obsequiaba un espléndido paisaje de fondo: amplias áreas verdes, variedad de preciosas flores ubicadas alrededor, grandes árboles frondosos que brindaban suficiente sombra para todos los invitados, una elegante pileta de piedra caliza en la entrada, cientos de adornos ostentosos, una alfombra roja extendida desde la entrada hasta el altar, muchos asientos que ahora ocupaban las personas presentes y un hermoso altar de color perla engalanado con muchas rosas y demás deidades.

La multitud estaba conformada por todas, absolutamente todas las personas que Ichigo y Orihime habían conocido a lo largo de su vida.

Rostros conocidos por doquier, conversaban amenamente sobre la ceremonia que empezaría en pocos minutos.

- ¡Chicos, llegaron! - saludó Tatsuki a sus viejos amigos - No los veo desde la Preparatoria.

- Arisawa, no has cambiado casi nada y veo que estás bien acompañada - elogió Keigo, sorprendetemente maduro.

- Cuando me llegó el mensaje al celular, quedé atónito - comentó Mizuro - Jamás pensé que justo Ichigo sería el primero de los chicos en casarse.

- La verdad que sí es increíble y sobre todo porque se casará con la hermosa de Orihime-chan - añadió Keigo alegre.

- Que dicha que Orihime-chan se vaya a casar tan pronto - decia Chizuru con las manos entrelazadas y con un rayo de luz en los lentes.

- Aleluya, Honsho - se expresó Uryuu - Por fin dejará a Inoue-san en paz - le comentó a su novia.

- ¿Dejar en paz? - repitió Himawari viendo a todos por primera vez y conociéndolos poco a poco.

- Es una larga historia - explicó Chad resigando y de brazos cruzados.

**Por otro lado**, los shinigamis también estaban presentes en la boda; cortesía de Rukia y Renji.

- ¿Dónde dejo los regalos? - preguntó Renji cargado una enorme caja de color azúl con millones de regalos dentro.

- En esa esquina está bien - dijo Rukia señalando el lugar con su dedo índice. Ella era la encargada de que todo estubiera en orden.

- Vaya Rukia, tú sí sabes cómo mandar en una relación - se maravilló Ukitake con su sonrisa característica.

- Capitán, ¿no le molesta el sol? Podemos ubicarnos bajo la sombra - propuso Kotetsu, uno de sus dos terceros oficiales.

- En ese caso yo lo puedo llevar - dijo Kotsubaki desafiante, él quería ganarse el puesto de teniente a como de lugar.

- Por lo visto, ambos aprecían mucho a su capitán - Shunsui esbosó una radiante sonrisa.

- Capitán, sólo a usted se le ocurre venir con un sombrero de paja a una ceremonia como ésta - renegaba Nanao acomodándose los lentes.

- No entiendo por qué tan especial - negaba Mayuri desinteresado.

- Capitán Kurotsushi debería alegrarse - dijo su teniente timidamente.

- No le hagas caso Nemu, a palabras necias oídos sordos - Rangiku era la más animada - ¿No es así taicho?

- Si tú lo dices - fue la corta respuesta que Hitsugaya dio de brazos cruzados disimuladamente.

- ¿No es tierno? Sólo lo dice porque su novia está aquí también - acotó Yumichika logrando que el mencionado mostrara una venita pulsante.

- No me digas que Shiro-chan tiene novia ¡Que buena noticia! - se emocionó Momo radiante.

- ¿Qué le pasa a esta juventud? - criticaba Zaraki mirando al cielo - ¿Para qué demonios sirve el amor siendo tan poderoso?

- ¡No digas eso Ken-chan! - ordenó Yachiru brincando a su hombro - Si no terminarás solo como el pelón.

- ¿A quien le dices pelón, enana maleducada? - preguntó Ikkaku con una sonrisa malévola sobre su rostro portando su ridícula espada de madera.

- No debiste decir eso..- comentó Hisagi viendo cómo la pequeña peli-rosado lo miraba con desprecio.

- Se arrepentirá cuando regresemos al Sereitei y tenga que enfrentarla en un duelo a muerte- añadió Kira restándole importancia al asunto.

- Es increíble que hayamos venido todos - dijo Iba viendo a todos los invitados.

- Es que hace muchos años que no precensiamos una boda.. desde la boda de Byakuya - recordó Komamura pensativo.

- Tienes razón..- acotó la capitana de la segunda división con un dejo de tristeza y respeto.

- No hay porqué estar tristes, Soi Fong - reconfortó Yoruichi tomándola del hombro - Ésta es una celebración de alegría.

- Por supuesto que sí, así que cambia esa cara de una vez Kuchiki-san - animó Urahara infantilmente.

- Es la única que tengo - sentenció Byakuya con su semblante característico.

- Que miedo - murmuró Hanataro sudando frío, pues se sentaba a su costado.

- Eres un miedoso - se burló Ganju de forma exagerada.

- Cierra el pico - ordenó Kukaku mostrándole su puño.

- Sí hemana, como tú digas - dijo de inmediato.

Todo el barullo terminó en el momento que Ichigo Kurosaki se presentó ante todos vistiendo un elegante traje negro.

Los invitados giraron sus rostros posando sus miradas sobre el peli-naranja causándole, increíblemente, un poco de nerviosismo.

_Llegó la hora_ - pensó empezando a caminar el recorrido hacia el altar - _Después de todos estos años que he descubierto tantas cosas, he vivido tantas experiencias y he sido verdaderamente feliz al lado de.. ella que al fin será mi esposa. Todo mi mundo cambió desde que la conocí.. y hasta yo mismo me sorprendo que aún recuerde el primer día que la vi - _dibujó una sonrisa con sus labios que no pasó desapercibida por ninguno - _Como olvidar esa sonrisa angelical.. esos ojos.. esa mirada de muñeca.. esa voz.. tan especial.. esa forma de ser tan suya y única en el mundo.. ¿Cómo olvidar todo eso? Y por descabellado que suene ella me aceptó y seré su esposo en pocos minutos - _sentía mariposas en el estómago - _Supongo que es normal sentirse intranquilo, supongo que es la magia de estar enamorado.. y haberlo admitido justo a tiempo - _su pensamiento terminó cuando llegó al estrado.

Sentía sus piernas temblar, pero no le dio importancia y giró sobre su propio eje para esperar ansioso la llegada de su futura esposa.

A los pocos segundos vio a sus hermanas aparecer con canastos de pétalos de rosa que dejaban caer a lo largo del camino que Orihime tomaría.

Verla vestida de blanco fue lo único que necesitó para asegurarse que estarían juntos por toda la eternidad.

Orihime dio el primer paso hacia su amado sobre la larga alfombra roja. Estaba de la mano de Isshin, padre de Ichigo, quien se mostraba profundamente orgulloso y feliz por su primogénito y futura nuera. Le era imposible ocultar esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja y destello en sus ojos.

Cuando llegó a su lado, el Sacerdote dio inicio a la ceremonia.

Todos estaban atentos a las palabras del Sacerdote y contemplaban la maravillosa presentación de todos los acabados.

Finalmente, y como ocurrió en la boda de Isshin, el momento climático arrivó.

- Inoue Orihime, ¿acepta usted a Kurosaki Ichigo como su lejitimo esposo? ¿Promete amarlo, respetarlo, cuidarlo y estar con él en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe? - preguntó el Padre mirándola con serenidad.

- Sí, acepto - contestó sonriéndole.

- Y Kurosaki Ichigo, ¿acepta usted a Inoue Orihime como su lejitima esposa? ¿Promete amarla, respetarla, cudarla y estar con ella en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?

- Sí, acepto - respondió completamente seguro.

- Si hay alguien presente que se oponga a este matrimonio, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre.

Toda la multitud giró el rostro en dirección a Jason, quien se sintió intimidado y miró el suelo muy nervioso.

- Con el poder que me otorga la Santa Iglesia, los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia - finalizó lebantando la biblia.

Ichigo lebantó el velo de la novia para apreciar el hermoso rostro de Orihime, la tomó de las manos con delicadeza y selló sus labios con un profundo y tierno beso, indicando el comienzo definitivo de una nueva vida al lado del primer ser amado.

La multitud enloqueció y aplaudió el suceso con caras sonrientes y semblantes carismáticos.

Tatsuki no pudo evitar dejar caer algunas lágrimas de felicidad por sus mejillas - _Sé cuánto has deseado este momento, Orihime, y no podría estar más feliz por ti - _se dijo a sí misma secándose las lágrimas.

Después de saludar a todos y cada uno de los invitados, Orihime estaba lista para tirar su bouquet de novia.

Todas las chicas se amontonaron, quizás exageradamente, para ser la posible gran afortunada que atraparía el dichoso bouquet.

- Muy bien aquí les va - anunció Orihime de espaldas y lebantando ambas manos al aire dejando volar un hermoso ramo de rosas.

- ¡Es mío! - gritaron todas abalanchándose por conseguirlo a como de lugar.

- Parecen animales - se horrorizó Ichigo ganándose miradas asesinas.

- ¡Lo tengo! - anunció Rukia sumamente orgullosa de sí misma.

- Muy bien hecho Kuchiki-san.

- Mis más sinceras condolencias, Renji - dijo el peli-naranja esperando no ser escuchado.

- ¿QUE DIJISTE, ICHIGO? -preguntó Rukia furiosa y le dio un brutal golpe en la mandíbula.

- Eso te ganas por no cerrar el pico, Kurosaki.

- Silencio, Ishida - bufó sobándose el sitio afectado.

- Algo me dice que éste es el comienzo de una hermosa vida, ¿nee, Orihime chan? - susurró Himawari.

- Eso espero..

**x LEMON x**

Esa misma noche hubo luna llena.

Orihime llegó cargada en brazos de su esposo, tal y como una reina.

Cuando abrieron la puerta de su habitación, ella quedó maravillada pues la decoración del lugar era sumamente romántico, parecía el paraíso.  
Habían pétalos de rosa por todas partes: sobre la cama, la alfombra, la mesa de noche, etc. También habían velas aromáticas que embriagaban el lugar dándole el toque íntimo.

- Ichigo ¿En qué momento hiciste todo esto? - preguntó observando detenidamente cada detalle ya que todo parecía perfecto.

- Sólo quiero que esta noche sea especial para ambos - le dijo con una sonrisa única y solamente para ella.

Ichigo la depositó en la cama con suma delicadeza mientras su hermoso y largo vestido blanco caía con gentileza.

Ella estaba hechada de costado, apoyando su rostro sobre la palma de su mano derecha, mirando a su esposo fijamente y con ternura; mientras él seguía de pie y con la mirada perdida. Esto le hizo recordar a su Ichigo de quince años, el cual era muy despistado.

El peli-naranja ciertamente tenía el perfil griego perfecto, ojos cafés cautivadores, una mirada relajada, labios suculentos y que insentivaban a besarlo, un cuerpo atlético deseado; pero claramente lo que más amaba de él era su forma de ser, un hombre con un corazón de oro. Un corazón que siempre le pertenecería a ella.

- Mi amor, eres un encanto - se lebantó de la cama y tomó una bolsa amarilla con algo dentro - Ahora, yo tengo una sorpresa para ti. Esperame un momento, voy al tocador - le expicó brevemente guiñandole un ojo.

El joven Kurosaki no entendió su comportamiento; y sin embargo, sólo asintió con la cabeza en silencio.  
Se sentó en la cama y giró el restro en dirección a la ventana, se preguntaba si tardaría mucho en el sanitario pero pronto descubrió la respuesta.

Sus pupilas encontraron una mujer con un cuerpo monumental debajo de un traje de enfermera sexy. Curvas apetitosas delineando sus piernas, caderas, cintura y busto. Nunca había visto algo tan atrevido. Sus ojos pecaron en el momento que la vieron. Tragó saliva al sentir su presencia imponente, NUNCA se había sentido tan bulnerable, tan débil.

Orihime tenía una mirada diferente en su rostro, lo único que reflejaba era lujuria y deseo. Aún tenía el cabello sujeto en un moño y el suave maquillaje suplementario.

- ¿Jugamos al doctor? - preguntó con su dulce voz colocando el estetoscopio alrededor de su cuello.

Él asintió hipnotizado por su belleza, perdido en su cuerpo y en la manera que ese traje encajaba perfectamente en ella.

Ichigo se acercó lo suficiente para sentir su aliento, su calor y los latidos de su corazón.  
Ambos estaban sumamente nerviosos pues era un hecho: SERÍA SU PRIMERA VEZ.

- No llevo ropa interior - le susurró en el oído, logrando que Ichigo se estremeciera.

- En ese caso.. examinarte será muy sencillo - susurró su esposo del mismo modo.

- No tan rápido - anticipó tomándolo del cuello - Podrás quitarme la ropa, pero con una condición.

- ¿Cuál?

- Debes hacerlo.. con los dientes.

Ichigo abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Después de todo, Orihime no era una santa como todos pensaban.

- ¿Me estás retando?

- Tómalo como quieras - dijo la oji-gris con una coqueta sonrisa

El peli-naranja no tardó en quitarse el saco y Orihime empezó a desabrocharle la camisa mirándolo a los ojos. De este modo, dejo a la luz sus atractivos abdominales; claramente cuidaba su cuerpo como los dioses. Y este dios griego era propiedad de Inoue Orihime.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior mientras sentía el ancho y fuerte torso de su pareja con la llema de sus dedos, mientras él le desamarraba el moño del cabello dejando caer sus largos y finos cabellos femeninos hasta su cintura. Como habían estado tanto tiempo amarrados, la cabellera de Orihime había adoptado ciertas ondas que la hacía lucir aún más sensual.

- Ahora es tu turno - ordenó la chica colocándo sus manos a la cadera.

Ichigo se acercó a ella con cuidado, siguiendo sus reglas: Sólo podría usar sus dientes, no tenía permitido usar las manos para desvestirla.

Había un cierre en la parte frontal del vestido que iba desde el escote hasta la cintura en línea vertical. El chico tomó el cierre con los dientes y lo jaló hasta abajo, logrando que sus senos salgan a brote.

Fue entonces que el vestido de enfermera cayó al suelo dejándola en traje de Eva.  
Las mejillas de Ichigo adoptaron un intenso color carmín causando que Orihime también se sonrojase.

Él estaba a punto de sufrir una hemorragia nasal cuando Orihime empezó a desabrocharle el pantalón de vestir. Ella lo hizo rápidamente y ya saben lo que ocurrió después..

Ambos se acomodaron encima de la cama, tal y como llegaron al mundo. Su desnudez no los avergonzaba en lo absoluto, pues sabían que estaban haciendo lo correcto. Ya habían esperado demasiado para esto.

La joven empezó a besar a su marido desde el cuello, luego recorrió sus musculosos pectorales llegando hasta sus boxers. El chico mordía sus propios labios; sin embargo, no pudo evitar emitir un par de gemidos varoniles.

La tomó por la cintura ya que ahora era su turno.

Ichigo comenzó besando su oreja, obteniendo rápidos suspiros. Luego recorrió su cuello con la lengua, después bajó hasta su vientre y Orihime seguía regalando audibles gemidos femeninos. ¡Cómo le encantaba causarle esas sensaciones!

Ambos se miraron y se dieron un tierno y dulce beso en los labios.

- ¿Lista? - le preguntó sintiendo la calentura de su cuerpo.

- Hasme tuya.

Se acomodó encima de su esposa y con locura empezó a hacerla suya.

Besó, lamió y succionó sus pechos despertando en ella millones de delirias. Orihime sentía cómo la lengua y labios de Ichigo humedecían sus pezones y mordía con los dientes. Gracias a esto, ella lo rodeó del cuello con sus piernas y él empezó a acariciarlas mirándola lascivamente.

Entonces supo que había llegado la hora.

Introdujo a su "amiguito" dentro de ella con sumo cuidado, procurando no lastimarla. Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza pues empezó a sentir un dolor inhumano. Con amor o sin amor, la primera vez duele como los mil demonios.

La oji-gris empezó a mover sus caderas para hacer el trabajo más placentero y él la imitó. Poco a poco adoptaron el ritmo perfecto. Ella saltaba encima de él, moviendo sus grandes senos de arriba a abajo, mientras su cabello bailaba al compás del movimiento que ambos creaban, éste se fue haciendo más y más rápido, como una locomotora. Y en minutos, Orihime sintió su primer orgasmo emitiéndo el más fuerte grito de placer. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Ichigo también sintiera su primer orgasmo y emita otro gemido.

Habían tenido sus primeras relaciones sexuales.

La pelinaranja se sentía mojada internamente por lo cual se lebantó para serparar sus cuerpos; y de este modo, dejaban de ser uno sólo.

Los dos esposos respiraban agitadamente mirándose directamente. Los ojos de Orihime reflejaban puro amor y aprecio; mientras los ojos de Ichigo, pura adoración y romanticismo.

- Te amo - dijeron al unísono dándose el beso de las buenas noches.

Ciertamente esta noche pasaría a la historia y ambos estaban concientes de ello.

- Que duermas bien, Ichigo-kun.

- Dulces sueños, Orihime.

Ambos cerraron los ojos para adentrarse en un profundo sueño lleno de ilusiones ya que una nueva vida juntos los aguardaba..

- _El mejor día y la mejor noche de toda mi vida.. te amo Orihime y gracias._

_- **AJ, ¿y tú desde cuándo hablas así? No creo que hayan pasado más de cinco años..**_

_**-** ¿Quién dijo eso? _

_- **¿****Acaso ya te olvidate de mí, rey?**_

_**- **¿OGICHI?_

**Esta historia continuará.. (voz del narrador de Pokémon) xD**

No esperaban verme tan pronto ¿cierto? o.o"

Como habrán notado: añadiré un poco de HitsuKarin a la historia, a pedido de Momo-chan. Mi dicho es "Pidan y se les dará" ;)

Le doy las gracias a todo aquél que lee este fic, a las personas que lo ponen en Fav's y en especial a quien deja review n.n

Momo-chan . lila-chan . yuuki-chan . nypsy-chan . Sean-kun . OriHimeko-chan . kira-chan

shintani-kun . Shirosaki-kun . Akary-chan . Lou-chan . karen-chan . killer-chan . zoe-chan

Lamentablemente no CREO actualizar pronto (preparandome para la Universidad TToTT)

Sientanse libres de escribir lo que quieran, cuanto quieran.. Me anima leer lo que opinan *o*

¡Hasta la próxima!


	10. Capítulo IX

**Capítulo IX**

Hoy cumplían la primera semana de casados cual marido y mujer. Era el septimo amanecer que compartían como esposos, una pareja que aprendió y seguía aprendiendo el verdadero significado del amor. Algunos pensarían que durante estos siete días matrimoniales todo ha sido miel sobre ojuelas, pero se equivocan. Ciertamente han vivido mañanas cálidas, atardeceres románticos y noches apasionadas, mas no todo resultó ser un cuento de hadas para Kurosaki Ichigo, no desde que Ogichi se manifestó justo en su noche de bodas. La sola idea y el recuerdo de volver a ser manipulado por su inner hollow lo preocupaba significativamente. No permitiría que su parte dark regresara para quedarse, además no tenía sentido pues él ya no era un shinigami ¿cierto? Entonces ¿Cuál era el motivo para que volviera después de cinco largos años? ¿Existiría alguna razón para ese extraño acontecimiento? ¿Y por qué justo tuvo que ocurrir esa noche? La noche en la cual perdió su virginidad.

Ambos pelinaranjas yacían cómodos sobre la cama. Las cortinas de la habitación impedían el paso absoluto a los fuertes rayos de sol. Orihime fue la primera en moverse cual niña, estirando los brazos para despertar y así sentarse a contemplar a su esposo mientras éste aún dormía. Ciertamente su característico ceño fruncido nunca desaparecía pues seguía presente incluso cuando él dormía plácidamente. La ojigris gustaba de sus facciones y de su forma de ser, jamás se cansaría de tener a Ichigo, tal y como es, para ella sola.

- Ichigo es muy apuesto - susurró y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, lo cual le era costumbre desde niña.

Giró el rostro en dirección a la ventana y caminó para abrir las largas cortinas. De pronto siente cómo la toman de la cintura y logra estremecerse completa.

- No hay necesidad para estar avergonzada, Orihime - habló mientras sonreía de lado - Saber que pienses que soy apuesto me alegra. Además para mí tú eres la mujer más bella - la lebantó del mentón y selló sus labios con un dulce beso matutino.

- Buenos días, Ichigo.

Orihime preparó un desayuno delicioso pues consideraba éste un día importante. Sus habilidades culinarias continuaban sorprendiendo al paladar de Ichigo pues ahora eran dignos de una experta, lo cual era lógico ya que estaba a tan sólo un semestre de acabar la carrera de Gastronomía. Pronto terminaría la universidad de manera exitosa obteniendo su merecido diploma.

Después del desayuno, quizás tardío, ella comenzó a fregar los trastes e Ichigo a alistarse pues aparentemente iba a salir.

- Voy a la tienda de Urahara - avisó el joven abriendo la puerta.

- Cuidate - dijo serenamente viendolo partir.

Ella no era ninguna tonta. Algo que había aprendido a ciencia cierta era que Ichigo jamás comentaba sus problemas o preocupaciones, y ahora ella presentía que algo fastidiaba a su esposo pero prefería guardar silencio hasta que él recaude la confianza necesaria para decirselo abiertamente.

Por otro lado, él también sabía que Orihime sospechaba, sin embargo, esto no podía ser revelado tan facilmente. Tenía que hablar con Urahara sobre el tema para saber cómo demonios apareció su inner hollow hace siete noches.

Cuando llegó a la tienda fue recibido por Jinta y Ururu quienes hacian la limpieza semanal. Pidió hablar urgentemente con el sombrerero y ellos obedecieron sin refutar ya que ambos habían crecido y madurado a tal punto de realizar los deberes sin reclamar.

- Ichigo, que agradable sorpresa - saludó el rubio con su abanico.

- Necesito respuestas - dijo el pelinaranja haciendo un gesto molesto.

- ¿Ha pasado algo? - adoptando un semblante sobrio.

- No puedo seguir ocultando esto. Es horrible tener un secreto y no poder contarselo nisiquiera a tu propia esposa - apretó los puños sintiendo un agudo dolor en el pecho.

- No te afligas más, haré lo que esté a mi alcance para ayudarte.

- Mi inner hollow... regresó.

**xOx**

- Siempre supe que Ichigo era un desconsiderado. Dejarte sola el día que cumplen una semana de casados. Cómo no lo tengo en frente para...

- Descuida Tatsuki-chan, ya no importa. Estoy segura que tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza, quizás algún problema en la universidad o...

- No lo defiendas, Orihime - llevandose una mano a la frente - Mira, hemos llegado.

El auto se detuvo en frente del gran Centro Comercial Karakura, lugar de recreamiento y diversión para grandes y chicos. Tatsuki se adelantó en pagar y ambas mejores amigas salieron del taxi para entrar al monumental lugar y así recorrer cada una de las tiendas hasta llegar a una en particular donde se vendían entradas para los próximos eventos: como películas, obras de teatro y conciertos.

- ¿Orihime? -una voz femenina logra que ambas giren sobre su eje.

- Karin-chan, Toushiro-kun - saluda sorprendida - ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Qué ¿no es obvio? Vamos a ver una película - dice el peliblanco haciendo un ademán.

- ¿No deberías estar entrenando a Karin? - interviene su amiga.

- Tatsuki-chan.. -la ojigris intenta calmarla - Karin-chan ¿Qué película van a ver? Ya saben, para no elegir la misma y otorgarles privacidad.

La pareja de shinigamis se sonroja ante tal comentario. Su mejor amiga sólo disfruta del momento en silencio.

- Y-Yo.. supongo que una de terror - Orihime se horroriza ante la respuesta de su cuñada pero regala una sonrisa fingida y gira sobre sus talones para seguir viendo la cartelera, pero pronto choca con alguien bruscamente.

- L-Lo siento.. ¿Abarai-kun? - vuelve a abrir los ojos como platos.

- Orihime - dice el pelirojo de igual modo - Que bueno verte, etto.. ya ha pasado una semana.. Y.. ¿Cómo te ha ido?

- Un segundo ¿Por qué tan inquieto? - interrogó la pelimorado.

- ¿Quién? ¿Yo? Para nada.. - se excusa pasando su brazo derecho por detrás de su cabeza.

- Muy bien Ren.. aquí tengo las entradaaaaaa...- se asombra al ver a sus amigos ahí mismo.

- ¡Kuchiki-san! - exclama Orihime carismática - Oh ya veo, están en una cita.

- Dejavu - comenta Tatsuki mirando de reojo a Karin y Toushiro.

- Por lo visto hoy todos decidieron tener una tarde romantica - comenta la pelinaranja en tono decaído pero fingiendo entusiasmo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Dónde está Ichigo? - pregunta Rukia molesta.

- El muy tonto olvidó qué día es hoy - Tatsuki se adelantó a la respuesta que Orihime iba a dar.

- Etto.. Bueno sí pero..

- Descuida, Inoue, nosotros nos encargaremos de darle su merecido - reconfortó la pelinegra refiriendose a Renji y a ella.

- ¡Esperen! No es para tanto, sé que algo molesta a Ichigo-kun por eso ha estado actuando tan extraño ultimamente pero debo entenderlo a pesar de que no me lo haya dicho concretamente - habló la ojigris decidida.

Todos la miraron apenados pues lograron percibir la tristeza que Orihime emitía, y Tatsuki y Rukia se acercaron a abrazarla para desearle lo mejor y maldecir a Ichigo.

- Inoue, sabes que cualquier cosa cuentas con nosotros.

- No lo dudes - agregó el pelirojo.

- Gracias chicos y que disfruten su película - dijo la pelinaranja sonriendo.

- ¿Qué película elegiste, Rukia? - preguntó Renji.

- "The Unborn" - contestó erguida.

- ¿QUÉ? - exclamaron cierto par de jovenes a lo lejos.

- Nosotros también vamos a ver esa película - explicó Karin acercandose anonada.

- Malditos sean - murmuró Hitsugaya - Te dije que eligeras otra.

- No empiezes, Toushiro - renegó Karin.

- Que tierna pareja hacen - susurró Orihime a su amiga en medio de la situación crítica.

- Al parecer ambas parejas se divertiran mucho en el cine - dijo Tastuki en tono burlón después de oir la terrible coincidencia de elecciones - ¿Buscamos entradas para algún concierto?

- Claro - contestó la pelinaranja con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**xOx**

- ¿Sólo por eso..? - recordó logrando que sus mejillas ardieran de manera excesiva.

- Temo decir que es lo más probable - asintió Kisuke revisando los estudios que le acababa de hacer a Ichigo.

- Pero.. P-Pero esa fue la primera vez.. - trataba de razonar el pelinaranja.

- Al parecer fue más que suficiente para que Ogichi volviera a regenerarse, no olvides que Orihime también cuenta con poderes y que pudo haberte transmitido algo cuando ustedes.. -

- ¡Está bien, ya comprendí!- exclamó antes que terminara esa oración.

- Si nunca hubieran tenido relaciones sexuales, tu hollow jamás habría regresado.

- No lo puedo creer - cerrando los ojos para poder pensar mejor - Entonces.. ¿Se manifestará de nuevo?

- Eso no lo sé, pero es lo más probable y quizas en el momento menos pensado.

- ¿Eso también involucra mis poderes como shinigami? - preguntó quizás algo ansioso.

- Tampoco lo sé con certeza, pero debes estar atento ante cualquier anomalia. Después de todo, eso ha ocurrido hace tan sólo siete días según tú.

- Sí.. -dejándose caer en la silla pero pronto abre los ojos como platos y se lebanta de su asiento de un brinco - ¡Mierda! Ha pasado una semana.. la primera semana.. ¡Soy un idiota! - se lleva una mano a la frente.

- ¿Quieres decir que no recordaste que hoy se cumplía una semana desde su boda? - retomando su semblante divertido.

- Soy de lo peor.

- Momento Ichigo - escucha una voz femenina.

- Yoruichi-san - la menciona extrañado.

- Eso dejamelo a mí - le guiña un ojo mientras le regala una sonrisa felina.

**xOx**

Ichigo llegó a su hogar lo más rápido que pudo esperando no ser demasiado tarde. Entró a su departamento en busca de su esposa, listo para pedir disculpas.

- Tadaima - dijo esperando la acogida de Orihime.

- A-Amor - saliendo de la cocina y encontrando a su esposo con una sorpresa entre manos.

- Son para ti - le dijo sonriendo de lado y otorgándole el precioso ramo de rosas blancas, las cuales eran sus favoritas.

- No tenías que hacerlo..- tomando el ramo con delicadeza mientras sus pupilas brillaban.

- Perdón - la interrumpre - No volverá a pasar.

La ojigris entendió su mensaje mudo y sonrió llena de vida para luego colgarse del cuello de Ichigo y abrazarlo con energía. Estaba muy feliz de escuchar esas palabras pues no hay nada mejor que escuchar a un hombre pedir perdón y admitir su error.

- Eso no es todo - se anticipó Ichigo - Ten.

- ¿Qué es? - preguntó tomándo tal sobre amarillo y lo abrió lentamente - ¿EUROPA?

- Será nuestra luna de miel - dijo acariciandole la mejilla.

- ¿Sabes que te amo?

- No más que yo.

- Ah.. lo olvidaba - recordó sacando unos tickets para enseñarselos - ¿Quieres ir a un concierto conmigo?

El pelinaranja la miró a los ojos ¿Quién podría negarle tal petición? Asintió y leyó las entradas.

- ¿ViViD? - preguntó arqueando una ceja.

- Así es, ¿no es grandioso? Tuvimos suerte en encontrar suficientes para nuestros amigos también.

- Pero.. ¿Qué es?

Orihime abrió los ojos como platos - ¿De verdad no lo sabes? - Él nego con la cabeza - Es la mejor banda de Japón.. su último éxito fue Blue, es una canción muy buena.

- De acuerdo..- resbalando una gotita de sudor por su nuca.

- Vamos, no te vas a arrepentir - le aseguró tomandolo del brazo.

**xOx**

Era una noche de luna llena. Los fríos vientos molestaban a todo aquel que no haya ido correctamente abrigado al mejor evento del año. El concierto estaba a pocos minutos de dar inicio; la gente llenaba el estadio; todo era un caos en aquel lugar pues el público estaba sumamente ansioso por la actuación de esta banda del momento en este concierto inolvidable y que vivirían en ese mismo sitio.

- ¡Qué emoción! - exclamó Himawari haciendo un hurra.

- Veo que el frío no te afecta en lo absoluto - comentó Tatsuki con los ojos entre cerrados.

- Esto lo vale - dijo Rukia animada - Va a ser el mejor concierto de todos.

- Es el primer concierto al que asistes - murmuró Ichigo.

- Para tu información, en la Sociedad de Almas también existe la música - dijo Renji.

- ¿Existen radios allá? - preguntó Uryuu intrigado.

- Por supuesto.. pero está prohibido usarlas - contestó Rukia.

- Se supone que vendrán bandas invitadas - les recordó Chad leyendo su entrada.

- Así es Chado-kun - asintió Orihime - Estoy ansiosa por ver a Sacandal, me encanta Shojo S.

- Yo podré morir feliz si escucho a SPYAR cantar Last Moment - argumentó Renji.

- Pues yo deseo ver a UVERworld con D-Tecnolife - comentó Tatsuki.

- No hay nada mejor que oir a SID cantar Melody of the wild dance - la pelinegra dio su punto de vista.

- Concuerdo contigo Kuchiki-chan - acotó Himawari guiñandole un ojo.

- Ya entendí, todas son muy buenas bandas.. ahora ¿se pueden callar? Me duele la cabeza - renegó Ichigo quien hasta el momento se mantenía al margen de la situación con una chalina roja alrededor del cuello.

- Relájate, Kurosaki - pidió Uryuu acomodándose los lentes.

- Las música logrará gustarte- prometió Chad.

- Como digan - susurró el pelinaranja.

Justo en ese momento las luces del escenario se encendieron con potencia y toda la audiencia enloqueció en segundos. Ichigo intentó guardar compostura aunque empezara a sufrir un dolor de cabeza insoportable. Estaba a la espera de alguna banda cuando de pronto siente un fuerte punzón en la frente.

_**- Rey, la adrenhalina te llama ¿no es así?**_

_- No comprendo ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

**_- El Bosque, diez metros al norte del escenario._**

_- ¿Debo ir?_

Pero no volvió a escucharlo.

Sin explicación aparente, él obedeció, y como todos sus amigos estaban tan embobados con el concierto no notaron su indiferente escape.

Una vez cerca del lugar, entre tantos pinos y robles, logra sentir, muy milagrosamente, una presencia muy poderosa de Menos Grandes mas no podía verlos con claridad. Además pudo sentir la presencia de Karin en forma de shinigami y un acompañante.

La pequeña Kurosaki al verlo gritó su nombre pero éste no pudo escucharla y de este modo se desconcentró en su trabajo, pues justo en esos momentos estaba peleando contra esos inmensos hollows mientras Toushiro supervisaba todo.

Él no la ayudaba pues sabía que podría lograrlo sola, aparte, este era el momento para que Karin lograra realizar su bankai; pero, pronto la situación se complicó ya que se veía rodeada de Menos a causa de su desconcentración. Hitsugaya estaba a punto de desenvainar su zanpakuto pero la pelinegra no lo dejó. Ella era como su hermano, una persona obstinada a alcanzar sus metas a como de lugar.

Su poder espiritual aumentó desenfrenadamente ya que quería acabar con todos ellos; para comprovarse a ella misma, a su hermano, a su padre, a su tan cercano instructor shinigami y al mundo entero, que podía hacer todo o más que su familia llena de shinigamis, pues las mujeres somos tan poderosas como los hombres.

Una luz dorada muy potente cegó a todos los presentes, varios destellos en el cielo nocturno alumbraron el desolado bosque; y finalmente, ella lo logró. Su bankai derrotó a todo el ejercito de Menos Grande y cayó al suelo de rodillas pues estaba verdaderamente agotada debido a la cantidad de poder espiritual que había utilizado.

Hitsugaya corrió hacia ella y la tomó entre sus brazos.

- Felicitaciones - le susurró orgulloso y con una ligera sonrisa que borró cuando sintió el acercamiento de Ichigo y los demás.

- Ichigo ¿Tú también estás aquí? - Renji y Rukia se aproximaron al lugar - Sentimos una inusual pero fuerte presencia de hollows.

El peliblanco cambió a Gigai al igual que Karin para explicarles lo sucedido.

- Así es, ellos han vuelto, en definitiva la batalla... ya comenzó - dijo Toushiro seriamente.

Todos se quedaron callados mientras sentían cómo el viento helado amenazaba con despeinarlos.

- Karin lo logró ¿cierto? - preguntó Rukia al verla dormida. El capitán de la décima asintió, Renji sonrió y miró a Ichigo quien les regaló una sonrisa sincera.

- Por cierto Ichigo ¿Cómo supiste que aquí se encontraban los hollows? - preguntó Renji consternado.

El pelinaranja miró a todos y se aclaró la garganta.

- Chicos, esos hollows no son los únicos que han regresado...mi inner hollow también lo ha hecho.

- No estoy segura si esto es o muy bueno o muy malo, pero lo hablaremos en otra ocación, por ahora debemos regresar al concierto, Inoue se puede preocupar - sugirió Rukia determinada.

- Todo tiene un porqué - le tranquilizó el pelirojo en voz baja.

- Gracias, Renji.

- Voy a llevar a Karin a su hogar para que descanse - avisó el peliblanco - No le comentaré a nadie en la Sociedad de Almas sobre tu hollow, sin embargo, debes saber que eso es de gran relebancia para todos ahora que estamos a vísperas de una gran batalla.

- Lo sé.

**xOx**

Era domingo en el departamento de los pelinaranjas. Todo había sido cronometrado y planeado a la perfección. Las maletas listas en la entrada los esperaban, sólo necesitaban guardar las últimas pertenencias personales para salir de viaje. Claramente dos semanas alejados de todos y todo era lo que requerían entre tanto trabajo y estrés. Ichigo aún no se había atrevido a contarle nada a Orihime, quizás prefería hacerlo después del viaje para no arruinar unos posibles días felices.

- De nuevo te lo agradezco mucho, Kuchiki-san.

- Ya te dije que no te preocupes, Inoue, ustedes diviertanse - insistía la pelinegra con una sonrisa.

- Ya la oíste Orihime, además ¿Qué otra cosa puede hacer durante dos semanas si no cuidar de nuestro hogar?

Rukia no dudó en darle un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula logrando que cayera al suelo.

- Ups Ichigo, lo siento tanto - dijo sarcásticamente - No fue mi intención.

- Maldita enana - murmuró el pelinaranja sobándose el lugar afectado.

- Bueno, supongo que eso es todo - cubriendo su cuello con una bufanda - Adiós, Kuchiki-san, nos vemos en dos semanas, te cuidas mucho por favor, te llamaremos en cuanto hayamos llegado a Europa.. - Orihime empezó a hablar y parecía nunca acabar.

- Yo también los extrañaré - decía la shinigami dándole palmaditas en la espalda mientras era cubierta por un gran abrazo de parte de su amiga.

- Adiós Rukia y gracias - se despidió Ichigo con la mano y una ligera sonrisa sincera de lado.

Ella cerró la puerta tras ellos. Dio un suspiro y giró sobre sus talones. Oyó cómo arrancaba el auto y se alejaban a gran velocidad del apartamento. Luego observó a su alrededor: un gran y acogedor apartamento para ella sola. Una pícara sonrisa adornó su rostro de pronto mientras recordaba una conversación...

_- Y que ni se te ocurra hacer cochinadas en nuestro hogar. _

_- Sí patrón - restandole importancia a sus palabras._

_- Hablo en serio, y mucho menos oses entrar a nuestra habitación - refiriendose a la de él y Orihime._

_- ¡Oh, diantres! - deseando sacarlo de sus casillas._

_- ¡Rukia!_

_- ¡Ichigo! - disfrutando de la pelea._

_- A veces siento que soy yo el que tiene los 400 años y no tú. Te comportas como una niña_

- La niña eres tú - susurró vengativa y exclamó el nombre de su ser especial - ¡Renji! Ya puedes entrar.

El pelirojo al estar en forma de shinigami atravesó las paredes portando aquel kimono negro que a veces lo hacía ver irresistible.

- Ya era hora - dijo dándole un beso en los labios.

- Lo sé - dijo ella mirando el horizonte.

- ¿Crées que haya sido buena idea dejar ir a Ichigo de vacaciones a pesar de que la batalla ya comenzó?

- No lo sé, Renji, pero no podemos demorarlo más.. Recuerda que él ya no es un shinigami.. no tendría sentido impedirle divertirse.

- Entiendo, pero..-

Pero de repente unos fuertes toques a la puerta los desconciertan. Primero supusieron que podría tratarse de Ichigo u Orihime que quizás se habían olvidado algo pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que no era así. Los golpes eran tales que la puerta parecía no soportar más. Ambos shinigamis se colocaron en posición de batalla y retrocediron unos pasos al notar que la puerta no tardaría en caer al suelo ¿Quién podía ser? ¿Un hollow talvez? No, imposible. Los hollows atraviesan las paredes sin contratiempos. Entonces ¿Qué era lo que llamaba a la puerta?

Y entonces la puerta del apartamento cayó al suelo estruendosamente. Grumos en el aire y la misma noche oscura fueron impedimentos para poder ver al ser que se encontraba del otro lado. No pasó mucho para que los shinigamis reconocieran al sujeto que los miraba con recelo. Abrieron la boca ligeramente en señal de asombro y apretaron los puños mientras el horror en sus caras era obvio.

- T-T-TÚ.. - Rukia lo señaló con dificultad - TÚ.. NO PUEDES.. ES IMPOSIBLE..

- ICHIGO ACABÓ CONTIGO.. ¿CÓMO PUEDES ESTAR VIVO A ESTAS ALTURAS? - se exasperó Renji.

- ¿Dijiste Ichigo? ¿Kurosaki Ichigo? ¿Dónde está ese hijo de puta? - preguntó con su carácteristico tono altanero viendolos a traves de esos ojos color azúl metálico.

Aún se creía superior y razones no le faltaban. Haber sobrevivido todos estos años mientras la Sociedad de Almas lo creía aniquilado por manos de Ichigo Kurosaki era, sin duda alguna, un triunfo para él. Sin embargo, todo este tiempo no hubo un sólo día que no lo maldiciera por su supuesta derrota y ahora estaba decidido a vengarse a como de lugar.

**xOx**

Habían sido trece largas horas de vuelo y por fin habían llegado a su destino: EUROPA. Empezando por la mágica ciudad de Paris. Orihime parecía una niña pequeña al ver los hermosos monumentos como la Torre Eiffel y el Arco de Triunfo,los cuales eran alumbrados por preciosas luces doradas esa inolvidable noche. Así es, ellos habían llegado a altas horas de la noche, pero lo valía pues todo parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas y ella se sentía una princesa. El auto los llevó hasta el hotel, la pareja de esposos se bajaron del auto y entraron viendo todo a su alrededor. Claramente todo estaba escrito en frances, los adornos parecías fragiles al ser tan divinos y las áreas verdes con que contaba el hotel le daban ese detalle fundamental para que sea una exelente luna de miel.

- ¿Primera vez en Paris? - preguntó la recepcionista en un tono que resultó bastante gracioso para los pelinaranjas.

- Así es - contestó la ojigris - Siempre deseé conocer esta inigualable ciudad.

- ¿Podría saber el motivo de viaje? - volvió a preguntar la francesa.

- Luna de miel - esta vez fue Ichigo quien contestó y tomó de la mano a su esposa.

- Todo en orden - dijo ella devolviendoles sus documentos con un sello impreso - Que la pasen de maravilla y esperamos que el hotel cumpla todas sus espectativas.

- Gracias - dijeron al unisono y se encaminaron a su nueva habitación.

Al llegar, Orihime sentía que aún estaba soñando. Su dormitorio era tal y como siempre lo soñó desde niña. El ex shinigami sustituto notó la expresión en el rostro de su esposa y le dio un beso en los labios.

- ¿Todo bien? - preguntó al verla tan feliz.

- Todo bien - dijo acaramelada - Creo que daré una vuelta por el lugar, jamás había estado en un lugar tan glamoroso.

- Como gustes - la escuchó sereno y la volvió a besar.

- Nos vemos en la cena.

Orihime había salido a tomar aire al área donde se encontraban las piscinas olímpicas que ese lujoso hotel poseía. La luna iluminaba aquel espacio de manera precisa otorgándole el sosiego y la calma requerida. Ella empezó a caminar mientras inhalaba ondamente el aire puro de aquella noche. Sus largos y sedosos cabellos no tardaron en jugar con las refrescantes brisas mientras su ligero vestido rosa danzaba al compás de la soledad que tanto gozaba a veces.

Pero de pronto, ese breve momento de relajación se convirtió en todo lo contrario cuando reconoció a cierta persona que apareció al otro lado del lugar. Los recuerdos invadieron su mente en cuestión de segundos: Dolor, traición, desesperación, preocupación, eran algunos sentimientos que alguna vez sintió al lado de él.

Se quedaron en silencio debido a la estupefacción que se apoderó de la ojigris, no podía creer lo que sus pipulas observaban en ese instante; fue como un trance completo que la invadió de todo menos de tranquilidad.

- Mujer..- dijo él acercándose a ella sin demostrar expresión alguna como de costumbre.

Y entonces posó su mirada sobre el anillo que ahora adornaba el delicado dedo anular de la mujer.

**To be continued..**

¿Y.. me extrañaron? ¡Porque yo sí y no saben cuánto! A veces deseo dejar los libros y estar en la compu T.T

Para los que ya están en la Uni, ¿en verdad es tan agotador? Estoy a un paso de entrar y ya me cansé o.o"

Voy a postular a una universidad de Francia, ando ocupada con los papeles, la información, los estudios y weno.. ya se imaginaran como esta mi cabeza ( a punto de estallar), porfa deseenme suerte!

Y ustedes.. ¿Cuál es su canción de Bleach favorita? Así es, estoy haciendo una encuesta xD respondan!

¡Los veo luego y les mando muchos saludos! ¿Me dejan Review? ¡À bientôt! :)


	11. Capítulo X

**Capítulo X**

_Después de tanto tiempo.. volvían a encontrarse_

_¿Podía ser cierto? ¿Él en verdad era..?_

- Mujer - volvió a decir haciéndola reaccionar.

Y ahí estaba él, con ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos como de costumbre. Entre los espadas, el único que alcanzó la segunda liberación, _Resurección_. ¿Cómo eliminar el recuerdo más triste? ¿Cómo borrar la imagen de tu ex-carcelero y que casi mata a tu ser amado?

_- _Ulquiorra - dijo frunciendo levemente el ceño - ¿Cómo es posi..?

- ¿Lo olvidas? - le preguntó observandola fijamente - Mi mayor habilidad no es el ataque. Es la regeneración - dijo consumido por su mirada de plata - ¿Aún no me temes, mujer?

Ella apretó los puños y se quedó en silencio unos intantes.

- Yo.. no tengo miedo - dijo con determinación - Nunca te tuve miedo.

- Conque aún depositas todas tus esperanzas en Kurosaki Ichigo - dijo esta vez acercándose a ella, lo cual le causó cierto nerviosismo - ¿Crées que el podrá protegerte toda la vida?

- ¿Q-Qué haces? - preguntó al sentir cómo el espada acercaba su mano al pecho de la humana.

Y entonces recordó. Un intento de llegar a lo que parecía ser un corazón..

_"Entonces lo que está en la palma de esta mano...- desvaneciendose completamente - ..es un corazón?"_

- Por fin lo compredí - fue la respuesta del espada.

- Ul-Ulquiorra.. - pronunció anonada - ¿Tú..?

- Kurosaki Ichigo - fue interrumpida - El ser que habita en tu corazón es.. en quien depositaste todas tus esperanzas para ser rescatada.

- Yo..- dijo retrocediendo.

- Eres una tonta - prosiguió friamente - ¿En verdad crées que un hollow podría corresponderle a una humana? Nosotros no nos involucramos con mujeres como ustedes pues el resultado sería apocalíptico, de ninguna manera los humanos y los hollows deben estar juntos; eso no debería ocurrir porque..

- ¿Por qué hablas de Ichigo como si se tratase de un hollow? - lo interrumpió intrigada - És ahora es mi..

- La última vez que peleé contra él.. mi contrincante no era ni shinigami ni humano. Sus poderes superaban con creces cualquier otro ataque, incluso el de los hollows y espadas. Era peor que el demonio - el rostro de Orihime se horrorizaba a medida que él hablaba -..él era un ser sin misericordia; un ser sin corazón.

La palabra "corazón" hizo temblar a la pelinaranja ya que fue lo único que interezaba Ulquiorra de ella.

- No me importa lo que digas, yo lo amaré toda la vida.

El pelinegro abrió los ojos de par en par en señal de asombro. ¿Amar? Apenas aprendió lo que era un corazón ¿y ahora le enseñaba el verbo amar? ¿Ese ser lleno de tinieblas acaso se interesaría en algo como eso?

- Ahora entiendo- dijo al fin cerrando los ojos - Eres la mujer de Kurosaki Ichigo ¿no es así?

- S-Sí, así es - dando un paso al frente.

Ulquiorra volvió a abrir los ojos anonado y usando sonido la tomó de la muñeca.

- ¿Acaso no te parece extraño que no hayas podido sentir mi riatsu estando en el mismo lugar? ¿Hace cuánto tiempo no ves hollows? Tus poderes se están desvaneciendo y quién sabe si los de él estén regresando. Elejiste el peor momento para amar, mujer, y si no te alejas de él.. lo pagarás muy caro. Sólo es una advertencia pues el tiempo se agota, actúa inteligentemente no te cieges ante la realidad. Si ahora ves en mí el recuerdo del horrible pasado, no dudes en que todo se repetirá.

Terminado de hablar, abrió una garganta y se fue de allí.

- ¿_Por qué me dijo todo eso? ¿Acaso una batalla... una batalla se avecina?_

**xOx**

Sin duda alguna la habitación elegida era la indicada pues tenía de todo para una hermosa velada. Ichigo lo había comprobado fijandose en cada detalle, incluso había entrado al baño percatandose del televisor de pantalla plana adherido a la pared en frente del jacussi. El pelinaranja no tardó en pensar en todo lo que podría hacer esta noche en compañía de su esposa. Los pensamientos pervertidos pronto invadieron su mente y molesto sacudió la cabeza.

- _Detesto tener estos pensamientos - _pensó tajante dejándose caer en el sofa de la habitación.

- **_Pero ¿Qué dices, rey? Tú adoras pensarla de esta manera._**

**_- _**_Silencio - _ordenó - _No te metas en mi vida.._

_- **Lo ves, no lo negaste.**_

_**- **Dije que te callaras - _insistió a punto de entrar a su mundo espiritual para darle una golpiza.

- **_Apuesto que fuiste lo suficientemento débil como para esperar hasta el matrimonio, ¿o me equivoco?_**

**_- _**_Quize respetarla, maldito pervertido._

**_- Lo que digas, fresita, de todos modos esta noche la haras tuya sin misericordia. Recuerda que soy tu subconciente, no me puedes engañar. Planeaste este viaje sólo para tirartela sin nadie alrededor._**

**_- _**_No me compares con el animal herotómano que eres tú, maldita sea - _refutó con ambas mejillas sumamente rojas.

- **_Tranquilo, rey, sólo recuerda que aquí estaré, de ahora en adelante, como espectador y en primera fila. Y quién sabe, talvez logre gozar un poco..No serás egoísta con tu hollow ¿o si?_**

**_- _**_¡Demonios! Deja de hablar de ella como si fuera un objeto sexual, miserable -_ era más que obvio que no quería compartirla con nadie. Bastante difícil había sido llegar hasta este punto de la relación como para que Ogichi se aproveche de la situación.

Pasó la yema de sus dedos por su cabellera anaranjada, definitivamente necesitaba un masaje en las sienes después de haber tenido esa discución con su parte dark. ¿Cómo controlarlo? Jamás pudo lograrlo. Y lo peor de todo era que podría sobre pasarse con Orihime si no hacía algo al respecto.

Siente una vibración en sus pantalones. Era su celular. Al parecer estaba recibiendo una llamada, tomó el medio de comunicación y notó que decía "_Llamada a larga distancia" _. Lo que menos deseaba en este momento era hablar con alguien de Japón. Por algo se había dado la vuelta al mundo ¿no es así? Contestó a regañadientes acercándolo a su oído. Pero sinceramente, nunca esperó escuchar algo como esto.

**xOx**

En el otro lado del mundo hacía el medio día, la Sociedad de Almas era bendecido por fuertes rayos solares. Un día perfecto para descansar o filosofar sobre la vida; pero no si perteneces a la undécima división como Kurosaki Karin. La muy afortunada shinigami se encontraba entrenando con Zaraki Kenpachi, y Hitsugaya, Yumichika y Madarame sentados como espectadores en las gradas del lugar.

- Admirable destreza pero no la suficiente para derrotarme - dijo el hombre con una respiración agitada debido a la ardua pelea que acababan de concluir.

- No suelo avergonzar a nadie en público - se defendió ella pasando una mano por su frente para secar algunas gotas de sudor.

- Ese es el espíritu, definitivamente perteneces a esta división - dijo Zaraki con una sádica sonrisa.

- Era lo menos que se podía esperar de la hermanita menor de Ichigo - comentó Ikkaku haciendo un ademán.

- Estoy harta de que me compares con él, calvito, la próxima vez te va a ir muy mal - amenazó regalandole una mirada fulminante.

- Ya oíste, déjala en paz, además posee una belleza nata, completamente diferente a Ichigo.. él era un pordiocero - argumentó Yumichika contemplando a Karin - Ups, lo siento Hitsugaya Taicho, olvidaba que ella ahora es su noviecita; y dejeme decirle que se ven muy lindos juntos; la pareja perfecta - complementando su oración con una sonrisa.

- Tú, si vas a hablar del amor te recomiendo ir a otro lado porque sino vomitaré en tus zapatos - advirtió Kenpachi aborreciéndolo.

- Manejas tu bankai a la perfección - dijo Toushiro a Karin acercándose a ella.

Vamos, el chico es un novato en el campo del amor, cualquiera diría "Que lindo se ve tu cabello", "¿Te pusiste otro perfume en la mañana?" o "¿Cómo estuvo tu día?"; pero no, Hitsugaya no la clase de chico romántico. Quizás algo lamentable para la mayoría de chicas del Sereitei, pero no para Karin. Ella no sólo veía a un chico frío en él, ella veía a su chico ideal.

- Sí.. - dijo esta sonriendo - Todo ha sido bastante dificil, pero creo que lo estoy manejando positivamente.

En eso, entran varios capitanes y demás. Entre ellos Yamamoto, Unohana, Rukia, Renji y...

- ¿Acaso él es..? - señaló Ikkaku con el dedo índice y los demás se colocaron en posición de batalla excepto Karin pues ella nunca lo había visto en su vida.

- Grimmjow, sí - afrimó Rukia rapidamente.

- ¿Qué hace este espada aquí? - interrogó Zaraki saboreando su siguiente batalla.

- ¿Cómo puede seguir con vida si él fue derro..? - quizo preguntar Hitsugaya.

- La respuesta a esa pregunta y la razón por la cual él está aquí las sabrán en pocos momentos..- sentenció el general comandante con su bastón - Por favor Grimmjow, haznos el honor..

El peliceleste después de verlos y reconocer a casi todos los presentes empezó a explicarles lo que en realidad pasó terminada la batalla hace cinco años.

Cuando Ulquiorra se desintegró a la vista de Ichigo, Orihime y Uryuu, lo que nadie supo fue que su cuerpo y espíritu conformados por millones y millones de hollows fueron reencarnados en diferentes hollows comunes, lo cual indicaba un incierto futuro para el cuarto espada. Pero pasados un par de años, un ser misterioso se cruzó por el camino de todos y cada uno de aquellos hollows, logrando obtener la escencia pura de Ulquiorra y devolviendolo a la vida con poderes asombrosos.

Aquel ser misterioso quizo saber más información acerca del verdadero origen de toda la destrucción en Hueco Mundo, y él en señal de agradecimiento le dijo absolutamente todo. Así fue como ambos emprendieron un oscuro viaje en busca de los demás Espadas, pues si Ulquiorra pudo ser resusitado, entonces los demás también podrían ya que todos están hechos por el mismo material.

Un año después aquel Ser misterioso recaudó a los diez Espadas, aunque ninguno de ellos tenía intención de venganza pues era clara su inferioridad por el momento. Sin embargo, su ahora líder creó otra clase de fuerte similar a la de Aizen y prometió que ellos podrían vengarse pronto si seguían todas sus indicaciones. Lo cierto, es que obedecieron y en poco tiempo recuperaron sus vidas pasadas. Todo parecía ir de maravilla.

Los espadas iban incrementando su poder diariamente y Hueco Mundo volvió a ser el de antes. Un lugar siniestro lleno de vida malévola y hollows por doquier. Pero su líder, aumentaba su poder de manera desenfrenada, él no parecía ser un shinigami ni un hollow ni un Espada.. era algo muy por encima de ese rango. Tal era su poder que podía descargar toda su furia con algun espada en cualquier momento y lugar, y acabar con él en segundos, sin necesidad de Horocrux, usando tan solo sus propias manos.

Hace poco, y después de tan sólo dos años conviviendo con él, Ulquiorra, su ex-mano derecha, lo hoyó hablar sobre la Sociedad de Almas, y que su verdadero próposito no era una simple venganza sino apoderarse de todos y cada uno de los universos, y lo que estaba en su primera tarea era eliminar al único ser capáz de derrotarlo y ese era Ichigo Kurosaki.

Los Espadas no estaban interesados en eso pero sus vidas dependían de ello y no estaban dispuestos a morir de nuevo, así que no tubieron opción más que quedarse y trabajar para él, sin embargo, Ulquiorra y Grimmjow no eran como los demás y una noche escaparon del lugar con una sola cosa en mente. Evitar un apocalipsis ,incluso en Hueco Mundo, por el mismo demonio. Y para ello debían lograr encontrar a Ichigo Kurosaki para que no sólo use a su hollow interior, pués eso no era lo único que él tenía dentro sino algo mucho, mucho más poderoso.

Después de oír la historia, todos los presentes quedaron con la piel de gallina.

- P-Pero.. Ichinii.. él ya no es..- quizo objetar con temor, la idea de que todos los universos dependieran de su hermano, ahora humano, no era nada agradable y mucho menos sensata.

- Lo volverá a ser - dijo Renji - Ichigo volverá a ser un Shinigami.

- La batalla está más cerca de lo que imaginabamos, es de suma importancia que Kurosaki recupere sus poderes lo más pronto posible.. por el momento estamos bien armados ya que además contamos con dos Espadas de nuetro lado - dijo Yamamoto

- Pobre Ichigo, todo lo que le espera y sobre todo en esta etapa de su vida - comentó Ikkaku.

- Hablando del rey de roma, ¿no deberían decirle todo esto a él? - preguntó Yumichika.

- ¡No! Ichinii está de luna de miel, arruinaría todo.

- Es algo que no podemos hacer esperar - explicó Unohana.

- Además ya se lo dije.. Hace un par de horas lo llamé y le dije toda la información que tenemos hasta ahora, está conciente de este acontecimiento - relató Rukia.

- Grimmjow, ¿dónde está tu compañero Emo? - preguntó Zaraki pues le disgustaba la idea de trabajar con dos Espadas.

- A esta hora.. él ya debe haberle advertido de todo a la humana - supuso el sexto Espada - Debe estar en camino..

- Inoue - dijo Rukia preocupada - Espero que Inoue no resulte afectada en todo esto..

**xOx**

A la mañana siguiente en el glamoroso Hotel parisiano, un par de pelinaranjas desayunaban en el Restaurant interno del primer nivel, calificado como uno de los mejores de la ciudad cuando de pronto suena nuevamente el teléfono móvil de Ichigo, quien demora en atender pues estaba comiendo un croisant de chocolate.

- ¿Viejo? - contestó Ichigo reconociendo su voz.

- ¿Es Kurosaki-san? Mándale mis saludos - pidió la ojigris animada.

- Orihime te manda saludos pero yo no.

- "¿Por qué tanta frialdad con el ser que te trajo al mundo? ¿Acaso ya olvidaste quien te cambió los pañales?" - preguntó Isshin al borde del llanto - "Algún día me respetarás, hijo mío, y hablando de respetar.. ¿Te habrás controlado anoche con ella, verdad?"

Aquel comentario causó un intenso color carmín sobre las mejillas de la pelinaranja quien atinó a sonreir.

- Viejo, idiota, tengo el teléfono en Alta Voz, ella acaba de oír todo lo que dijiste- dijo un Ichigo estresado.

- "¿En serio? En ese caso.." - hubo una pausa - "más les vale volver con un hijo ¿me oyeron? Muero de ganas por ser abuelo, no me hagan esperar tanto tiempo.. ¡no seré así de joven toda la vida! Necesito mi juventud para jugar con mi futuro nieto al fútbol o a las carreras.."- así iba hablando Isshin avergonzando cada vez más a su primogénito.

- Tu padre es muy cómico - dijo Orihime ocultando una ligera risa con la mano derecha.

- Si por cómico quieres decir demente, entonces sí, es cómico en exceso.

Y así empezaba un segundo día de luna de miel.

Tratando de aprovechar un cálido momento a solas a pesar del porvenir predestinado en sus vidas pues cada quien sabía lo que pasaría en un futuro no muy lejano. Ocultando un secreto diferente: Haber visto a Ulquiorra frente a frente y asumir una nueva batalla ya no contra Aizen.. sino contra, según los testigos, el mismo demonio.

**to be continued..**

Acabo de terminar de escribir, no tenía pensado subirlo hoy, pero las ganas me comieron viva, además así podré escribir el siguiente capi pronto pues sus reviews siempre me insentiban a escribir la conti :)

Espero que les haya gustado, muchísimas gracias por leer y seguir con la historia; prometo que me veran por aqui seguido pues tengo un par de semanas de ociosidad a partir de hoy, que dicha n.n!

¡Hasta pronto y no se olviden de dejar review por favor!


	12. Capítulo XI

**Capítulo XI**

El Seretei recibía a nuevos huéspedes, uno más poderoso que el otro; Espadas acompañados de sus respectivas Fracciones salían de enormes gargantas para reunirse con el resto de invitados en el salón principal de la primera división.

En ese momento lo único que se respiraba era una ligera tensión y desconfianza entre los miembros presentes, que si no fuera por la autoridad omnipotente del general Comandante Yamamoto, sería un infierno de caos y masacre. El grupo de Vizards, el Clan Shiba, Nelliel, Peshe y Dondochakka; incluso la división Cero se encontraba presente, y como de costumbre los capitanes y tenientes cuyos ojos y atención se clavaban en la reciente llegada de los 10 Espada.

- Atención - llamó el general comandante golpeando su bastón contra el suelo - Los he llamado aquí pues como sabrán son los seres más fuertes con los que podemos contar para la próxima Guerra. Es momento de poner pausa a cualquier diferencia y luchar contra el enemigo, este no parará hasta destruir todas las dimensiones y por lo tanto es nuestro deber luchar para poder vivir y evitar así, un posible apocalipsis.

El ambiente se mantuvo en silencio, sin embargo, la inquietud que agobiaba el lugar desapareció y cada quien asintió con la cabeza a su manera.

- El objetivo a partir de hoy, no es proteger sino eliminar.. asesinar antes que él lo haga, antes que el ser llamado Demonio acabe con todo lo que conocemos. Si Kurosaki Ichigo no logra recuperar sus poderes por completo para los siguientes 30 días; haremos el intento nosotros mismos de ganar esta guerra.

**xOx**

- ¡Por fin regresaron!- gritaba eufórica y llena de felicidad una joven Yuzu.

El avión acababa de abrir las compuertas después de aterrizar y en ese momento una pareja pelinaranja salía entre la multitud para reencontrarse con sus amigos y familia.

- ¡Orihime, Ichigo por aquí! - llamó una enérgica Tatsuki.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Que buen bronceado Ichigo! se ve que se han divertido mucho ¿eh? - pasó a un tono lujurioso el divertido Keigo a lo que el pelinaranja lo recibió con el habitual puño en la cara.

- ¡Sí, fue muy divertido Asano-san, la pasamos de lo mejor! - dijo alegre Orihime después de abrazar a todos los presentes que se tomaron la molestia de ir a recibirlos.

- En realidad sí, fue entretenido - dijo desinteresado Ichigo quien quería restarle importancia al asunto.

Este gesto no pasó desapercibido por su progenitor a lo cual le golpeó en el pecho con una sonrisa- ¡Ah este hijo mío! ¡Tan atento como siempre!

Karin y Yuzu se miraron extrañadas, esperaban ver a la pareja recién casada mucho más acaramelada que antes pero sin embargo parecía todo lo contrario.

- Seguro deben estar cansados por el viaje, lo mejor será que descansen un poco antes de retomar las tareas de antes - sugirió Himawari con una gotita en la frente.

- Sí, definitivamente deben hacer eso.. ¿verdad, Kurosaki? - prosiguió Uryuu seriamente acomodándose las gafas produciendo un brillo en ellos.

El ex-shinigami sustituto le dio una mirada complice, pues estaba al tanto que el Quincy sabía de toda la información que días antes Renji le había informado por teléfono.

- Los llevamos en mi auto - concluyó Chad señalando el estacionamiento.

**xOx**

La ojigris se sentía un poco dolida por el frío comportamiento que su ahora esposo tenía con ella, estaba segura que fue después de la breve conversación que tuvo con su ex-carcelero de Hueco Mundo. Los días restantes de la Luna de miel definitivamente se habían arruinado después de la noticia de la gran Guerra final. Aunque Ichigo no dejaba de consentirla y cuidarla como siempre, había establecido una ligera barrera entre ellos dos en el sentido de lo íntimo. Los besos apasionados ya no terminaban en descontroladas caricias o en sexo. Por una parte, eso a Orihime la extrañaba y le dolía, se sentía fea o nada atractiva para su adorado Romeo; pero por otra parte, la decisión que había tomado Ichigo fue acertada y no por las razones que él pensaba sino por otra mucho más encantadora y que de seguro llenaría de alegría a la familia Kurosaki en 9 meses.

Orihime esperaría el momento indicado para darle la gran noticia, ella sabía que Ichigo la recibiría de la mejor manera pero también sabía que seguramente atravesaba por problemas colosales, ya que Ulquiorra se lo había advertido y contaba con intuición femenina la cual nunca falla.

Al llegar al recinto de los recién casados, y luego de despedirse de sus amigos y familia, la pareja entró y comenzó a desempacar.

- Orihime, si quieres yo desempaco todas las cosas de las maletas, tú puedes ir a descansar; después de todo ya es muy tarde - dijo Ichigo con una voz muy dulce a lo cual la pelinaranja no podía decir no.

- Esta bien Ichi-kun, muchas gracias - se despidió dándole un beso en la frente de buenas noches y entró a su dormitorio.

El joven Kurosaki se sentía como una mierda, tratar de esa forma a la mujer de su vida era lo último que quería hacer en vida, pero sabía que no habría otra opción. La nueva amenaza era mil veces peor que el despiadado de Aizen y esta vez no contaba con sus poderes para proteger a sus seres queridos. No, no estaba dispuesto a perderla, mucho menos ahora. Definitivamente se había imaginado una vida juntos y no se arriesgaría a echar todo por la borda.

Él se convertiría de nuevo en un Shinigami, o eso era lo que tenía planeado hacer.

- No te preocupes por nada Orihime, yo siempre te protegeré.

**xOx**

- ¡Ichi-kun! - llamaba una melodiosa voz matutina.

Ichigo envuelto entre sábanas y con la cabeza sumergida en la almohada gruñó antes de abrir los ojos por completo y ver una sombra borrosa.

- ¡Ichi-kun! ya amaneció y tienes visita- dijo alegre Inoue vestida con ropa casual pues ya había preparado el desayuno y hecho algunos quehaceres del hogar.

- B-Buenos días Hime - sonrió con la mirada entrecerrada aún no completamente despierto -¿Q-Quién..? ¿Quién puede venir tan temprano?

- No es tan temprano que digamos Ichigo-kun, mira en las fachas en las que te encuentras y ya casi es medio día- saludó un sombrerero con su habitual abanico.

- ¿QUÉ?- saltó de la cama- ¿Urahara? ¿que demonios haces en mi habitación? -preguntó con el torso al descubierto un desconcertado pelinaranja.

- Necesito que me ayudes con un par de cosas en la tienda, Ichigo-kun- respondió tranquilamente el rubio- ¿Te molesta si me lo robo unas horas, Orihime-chan?

- Por supuesto que no - dijo con una sonrisa - Estoy segura que debe ser algo muy importante.

Dicho esto el sombrerero tomó al joven del brazo y lo sacó a rastas de la cama impacientemente a lo cual Ichigo sólo logró tomar una camiseta del armario y pronunciar un "Nos vemos Hime" antes de que la puerta se cerrara tras ellos.

La joven y futura madre sonrió y tocó su vientre - Así es hijito, ese es tu padre, tan apurado como siempre.. Sólo espero que cuando tú nazcas tenga un poco más de tiempo.. no solo para mi, sino también para ti, hermoso bebé.

**xOx**

- ¿Qué es tan importante, Urahara? Me sacaste de mi casa como si fuera un criminal o algo así - se quejaba palpándose adolorido el hombro izquierdo, después de haber bajado las escaleras que conducían al sótano de la tienda más misteriosa de Karakura para llegar al lugar de entrenamiento Shinigami.

- Ichigo, esto es de suma relevancia- apareció Yoruichi con un semblante sumamente serio y con voz firme - No tienes mucho tiempo.

El joven reaccionó de inmediato abriendo sus ojos de par en par y se percató de la presencia no sólo Karin sino también la de su padre.

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? - preguntó anonadado mirando a los ojos a su progenitor.

- Estamos aquí para entrenarte y para que recuperes tus poderes como segador de almas de una vez por todas - dijo Karin decidida, pues hasta el momento no se había percatado que ambos miembros de su familia se encontraban en forma espiritual con sus respectivos kimonos negros - Me alegro que nos puedas ver por completo, hermano. -sonrió la joven peligra Kurosaki.

- Así es, pero no sólo es eso, Ichigo - prosiguió su padre de brazos cruzados - Hay un par de cosas más que debes saber.

El pelinaranja tragó pues el tono que utilizaba su padre raras veces lo oía.

- Para continuar es necesario que sepas los verdaderos poderes que posees y que aún desconoces- prosiguió Isshin.

- ¿No co-conosco? - repitió su primogénito.

- Ichigo-chan, cuanto tiempo - apareció Shinji con la mitad de su rostro cubierta por una máscara Hollow.

- Kurosaki - Uryuu se dejó ver con su vestimenta Quincy.

- ¿Qué diablos está ocurriendo aquí? - objetó el único humano presente.

Entonces Karin se tapó el rostro para mostrar una máscara parecida a la de Shinji y una flecha de luz parecida a la de Ishida. Frunciendo las cejas, su hermano mayor quedó atónito con lo que sus pupilas se encontraban contemplando.

- Es hora de que conozcas el verdadero pasado.. de tu madre.

**¡OH POR DIOS!**

¡Hola y miles de disculpas por el graaaaan retraso de este capi!

Los extrañé mucho, MUCHISIMO, realmente añoraba regresar a ff, ahora estoy de vacaciones a mitad de mi carrera y espero poder continuarlo :) el fic por si solo se escribe y hasta yo misma veo lo interesante que se puede poner a partir de ahora.. Así qe no dejen de leer :3

agradecimientos especiales a los que me leen y me dejan notas de amor haha ok no._.

Rikka-chan . Sky Hyuuga-chan . Akary-chan . Yuzu-sama . Ushio-san . Lorettho-chan . Kuchiki Kibe-chan . Karen-chan . Lou-asuka-chan . Aiko-san . nypsy-chan . y Sean -kun.

¡infinitas gracias y la paciencia que me brindaron, de verdad los mensajes de continuar me trajeron aquí decidida a publicar! ¡Espero no fallarlos!

Cualquier duda, sugerencia, comentario o insulto me lo merezco XD

¡pero dejen Review!

¡Estoy más que segura que el próximo capítulo será el más emocionante de todos, es un hecho! Saludos y un beso gigante!


	13. Capítulo XII

**Capítulo XII**

_¿Un Quincy?_

_¡No me jodas!_

- No hay tiempo para explicaciones - pronunció Uryuu al momento de cargar su arco.

Ichigo apenas podía hacerse la idea de que él era el único motivo de la gran Guerra Final, el enemigo mataría a quien se interpusiera con tal de robar los poderes de Ichigo. Así es, un misterio, un hecho, un secreto que acababa de salir a la luz. Ichigo poseía poderes extraordinarios que ningún otro ser en cualquier dimensión podría obtener. Por lo tanto, era la única persona que podría acabar el inimaginable infierno que en cualquier momento se podía desatar. Sin embargo, el líder del gran Ejército enemigo acabaría por apoderarse de los mundos a su antojo, ese era su plan con o sin los poderes de Ichigo; esa era la cruda verdad.

-Flash_ Back-_

_- ¿El pasado de.. mi madre? _

_- Ichigo, lo que más queríamos tu madre y yo era alejarte de la realidad que ahora vives. Abstenerte de luchar como nosotros lo hicimos, evitar entrometerte en un horrible destino que desafortunadamente no logramos - dijo Isshin con una mirada arrepentida y dolida - Pero.. creo que fallé como padre. Nunca debí ocultarte tus raíces, ¿COMO PUDE SER TAN TONTO? -se quejó consigo mismo cerrando los puños con impotencia - Ichigo, tú posiblemente seas el ser más poderoso ser de la galaxia._

_El pelinaranja lo miraba completamente anonadado, no comprendía a qué venían esas palabras. ¿Acaso su pasado era realmente oscuro? Claro, él era consciente que nunca fue un muchacho normal y su mayor anhelo era serlo pero.. no fue así. Ver fantasmas, conocerlos, hablar con ellos, ser poseído: todo eso no fue una molestia, fue una lección de vida. ¿Realmente él era el elegido?_

_- Tranquilizate, Kurosaki-san - pidió Urahara poniéndole una mano en el hombro al padre de familia al notar su estado ansioso y molesto consigo mismo._

_- Yo.. debo pedirte disculpas, y sé que quizás sea demasiado tarde - dijo en voz baja Isshin - Pero, esto es algo que debes saber.. tu madre fue una Quincy. - Prosiguió al percatarse de que su hijo iba a decir algo - Pero eso no es todo.. Nosotros fuimos los únicos que conocimos y batallamos contra el enemigo que ahora regresa seguramente buscando venganza._

_- ¿U-Ustedes lo derrotaron?- preguntó su primogénito tratando de comprender el asunto._

_- Sí, o eso creímos - dijo su padre respirando hondo - Todo sucedió demasiado rápido. Él se hacia llamar Satan, fue un oponente realmente poderoso, luchamos con todo lo que teníamos, mi Getsuga Tensho Final no fue suficiente para derrotarlo pero tu madre.. tu madre era de acero. Ella lo derribo usando el último ataque que tenía, fue un hechizo realmente sorprende, no soy digno de haber visto tal magnifico espectáculo. Pero gracias a ella hoy estoy aquí._

_- Ella fue una Quincy - trataba de ordenar el rompecabezas en su naranja cabeza - ¿Y utilizó un poder más fuerte que el Getsuga Tenshou final? - estupefacto abrió los ojos como platos._

_- Así es, pero no recuerdo exactamente las palabras que invocó para realizarlo, solo recuerdo que después de eso ella perdió por completo sus poderes. Ella era una Quincy de sangre pura por lo cual es comprensible que tu amigo Uryuu desconozca esas habilidades. Sin embargo, es un hecho que todas sus capacidades las heredaste tú. Tú, Ichigo, tienes el poder de vencer. Tanto la sangre Quincy como la sangre Shinigami corren por tus venas, hijo - finalizó esbozando una seria sonrisa._

_- Viejo - dijo acercándose a él - gracias por contarme la verdad y confiar en mí. Entiendo que ustedes no planearon esto, lo sé, solo querían lo mejor para mi, pero ahora que sé de lo que soy capaz.. ten por seguro que ganaré._

_-Fin del Flash Back-_

_- _Terminemos con esto - dijo seriamente el joven Kuorsaki listo para su entrenamiento.

**xOx**

Era sábado, el mundo humano siempre tan ajeno a la realidad apocalíptica que se desataba en otras dimensiones, el Centro Comercial de Karakura trabaja con la normalidad de siempre. Las distintas tiendas atendían sin mayor problema a los clientes que poco a poco incrementaban en número. Los humanos realmente vivían una realidad con los ojos vendados, pero por otro lado, tal vez así era mejor; no tenían que preocuparse por nada. Nada los detenía con sus tareas diarias, simple y sencillamente no tenían idea de todo lo que pronto iba a suceder.

En ese lugar, precisamente en un Café, se encontraban un grupo de amigas; las tres buscando alguna distracción. Himawari y Tatsuki trataban de hacer olvidar a Orihime de las preocupaciones que podría tener y animarla como podían, pues sabían que ahora Ichigo no pasaba el tiempo suficiente con ella con la excusa de que había conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo haciendo "prácticas de medicina" después de la universidad, lo cual dejaba muchas veces sola a una sensible ojigris.

- ¿Que tal una película de terror? - propuso la pelirroja - Me han recomendado muchas últimamente.

- No gracias, Himawari-chan - negó moviendo las manos la joven pelinaranja - No es necesario.

- Vamos Orihime, debes distraerte un poco; olvídate por un instante de Ichigo - recomendó la peliazúl - Agobiarte por lo que Ichigo esté haciendo no te hace bien.

- Preocuparme por el bienestar de Ichi-kun no me agobia en lo absoluto, Tatsuki-chan - volvió a negar Inoue con una gotita de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

- No mientas, Orihime- pidió Arizawa - Somos tus amigas y sabemos perfectamente que algo no anda bien contigo.

-Es comprensible que extrañes más de lo normal a Ichigo-kun - continuó Himawari- Contrajeron matrimonio hace tan solo un par de semanas.. Pero ten en mente que está trabajando y se está esforzando para darte una vida mejor - le sonrió - Las cosas suceden por algo, Orihime-chan.

- Es verdad; además, estoy segura que su prioridad es verte tranquila.

- Gracias Tatsuki-chan, Himawari-chan - dijo viendo a sus amigas para abrazarlas a las dos - _Él sólo quiere verme tranquila, lo sé, pero es imposible no preocuparme por él, es inevitable saber que su vida ahora está en peligro.._

- ¿Qué tanto piensas Orihime-chan? - preguntó Himawari al verla dubitativa.

- N-No.. no es nada - las tranquilizó automáticamente, pero de repente sintió un ligero dolor y se palpó el vientre - ¡Arrhhhg! Chicas, discúlpenme debo ir al baño- se levantó de su asiento sin dudarlo.

- ¿Le habrá caído mal el almuerzo en el restaurante italiano? - preguntó muy preocupada la pelirroja.

- No estoy segura- respondió igualmente intrigada.

**xOx**

- Lamentablemente carecemos del tiempo adecuado - informa Urahara - Por ende, desafortunadamente deberemos despertar tus poderes por la mala. Ishida, Hirako y tu padre pelearan contra ti.. al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso estas loco? ¿Cómo diablos pretendes que me defienda sin mi poder o alguna espada? - preguntó comenzando a sentir temor por su vida pues como sabía Kisuke nunca bromeaba con respecto al entrenamiento, y cabía la posibilidad que resultara gravemente herido o hasta muerto.

El le tranquilizó y recordó que era el único que podía salvarlos a todos en esta guerra y debía poner su mayor esfuerzo para poder proteger a sus seres queridos.

- Entiendo - se resignó estirando su cuello de lado - Comenzemos

Los tres atacantes se posesionaron alrededor de él a una determinada distancia, el primero en atacar fue Uryuu que con una flecha casi hiere al pelinaranja pero este logro esquivarlo despertando sus instintos hollow, así descubrió que con exceso de ira e impotencia lograba sacar a un Ogichi gustoso de tomar el control, sin embargo el Getsuga Tenshou que le propinó su padre calmó esa ansiedad de sed de sangre y lo hizo entrar en razón, complementando la fuerza de un shinigami que poco a poco iba surgiendo. Sin embargo el poder Quincy no lo podía ni percibir, no sabía ni cómo demonios se sentía o que debía hacer, correr esquivar, sin darse cuenta comenzó a usar shumpo, en medio de la batalla eso lo motivó a seguir luchando. Sin embargo en ese presico momento Shinji y su padre arremetieron con sus respectivas espadas para cortarle en dos sin bacilar, y al darse cuenta de eso Ichigo consumió todo el riatsu que se encontraba a su alrededor para formar una espada y así detener el feroz ataque que estuvo apunto de eliminarlo. Los cuatro hombres quedaron asombrados por ello, y en eso Uryuu explicó que lo que acababa de pasar era que Ichigo había utilizado por primera vez un truco Quincy, el absorber toda clase de partículas del ambiente y tomar ese energía espiritual para defender o atacar.

- Estas a mitad de camino de convertirte en un Quincy completo- sentenció Uryuu quien aún se mantenía en ataque.

- En ese caso, no vale la pena parar ahora - sonrió de lado el joven shinigami y al estirar los brazos hacia el frente y tomar su brazo derecho con el izquierdo con la zanpakuto en mano gritó - regresa... Tensa Sangetsu... ¡GETSUGA TENSHO!

Y entonces un remolino con un riatsu excesivamente fuerte envolvió el ambiente y después de que el humo dejara ver la silueta del joven shinigami, este había recuperado lo que todos pensaban perdido, nadie podía dar crédito a lo que veían. Realmente era un Shinigami completo y eso no fue todo, después de unos segundos, tapó su rostro con la mano izquierda y mostró su máscara Hollow.

- ¡Esto recién comienza!- dijo ahora un temible vizard pelinaranja con espada en mano.

Los otros tres asintieron complacidos pues sabían que el gran poder Quincy no había despertado del todo y harían lo posible para sacarlo a la luz.

- Esta vez no tendremos piedad - sonrió Shinji quien era el más animoso en dar el primer ataque.

**xOx**

- Señor, me informan que el joven Kurosaki se encuentra en la etapa final de su entrenamiento para que recupere.. todos sus poderes- informó su teniente Sasakibe quien al entrar se arrodilló en acto de respeto.

- Excelente.. excelente - dijo Yamamoto para luego girar su cabeza al horizonte del Sereitei - Ya no hay tiempo - susurró de repente.

- ¡General! - llamó uno de los guardias de la primera división - ¡Ya están aquí! ¡El enemigo esta a punto de invadir, y nuestro mundo es el primero en su lista!

Entonces el increíblemente poderoso riatsu apareció y hasta el propio Comandante tuvo que aguantar para no caer rendido al suelo.

- I-Imposible - dijo el más viejo de los Shinigamis - Su poder es asfixiante.

Cientos y millones de Hollows habían entrado a toda marcha en la Sociedad de Almas, la cantidad era impresionante, parecía que un maremoto blanco cubriría el gran Sereitei. Muchos hombres shinigamis salieron en defensa, pero al poco rato todo parecía inútil el número de Hollows era mayor al de segadores de almas.

Por lo cual la artillería pesada, tuvo que ser empleada.

- ¿Para estas basuras me llaman? Yo quería pelear contra el verdadero enemigo - se quejaba Nnoitra con cara de pocos amigos.

- Silencio - ordenó Stark - Estamos aquí para no perder el tiempo, es crucial deshacernos de ellos antes que su líder pise este mundo.

- Ya qué - se resignó el quinto espada rodando los ojos y poniendose en posición de ataque al ver como la gran multitud de hollows venía en aumento.

- Un momento - advirtió Soi Fong preocupada - Esos no son Hollows.

- Son.. Hokonas - dijo casi temblando Mashiro, quien hasta el momento no se había puesto su máscara de Vizard.

- Los Hokonas son una raza muy temida, que al igual que los Vizards, fueron exiliados de la Sociedad de Almas hace miles de años, todos creíamos que se habían extinguido o algo así, pues nadie sabía nada de su paradero, realmente pensábamos que ya no existían - dijo seriamente Lisa acomodándose las gafas antes de ponerse su máscara Hollow.

-Ahora entiendo - dijo Rukia, quien acababa de llegar al lado de Renji - Ishida, nos había comentado días antes que los Hollows ya no aprecían en la ciudad de Karakura.. eso significa que-

- Los Hokonas se alimentaban de todos ellos para finalmente atacar - completó Renji viendo como el ejército enemigo se acercaba a toda velocidad hasta el fuerte del Sereitei.

- Nosotros conocemos nuestras propias capacidades pero somos conscientes que no podremos ganarles o al menos no tan fácilmente - dijo la pequeña Hiyori frunciendo el ceño y tomando su espada.

- ¿QUÉ? -quedó perplejo el pelirojo - I-Imposible... además, nos superan con creces en número.

- ¡Cuidado Renji, destrás de ti!- gritó Rukia al ver como uno de los Hokonas casi le propicia un ataque mortal con una espada sumamente filosa por la espalda.

- ¡JÁ! ¡No me jodas intento de Hollow! - dijo con una sonrisa Nnoitra - ¡Los Espada daremos pelea!

Stark utilizó su poderosa arma para exterminar a un considerable número de Hokonas muy cerca a él y justo cuando proseguía para continuar con la exterminación, ellos se regeneraron.

- ¿QUE DEMONIOS? - volvió a descontrolarse Renji al ver lo sucedido.

- Les adverti que no iba a ser sencillo, son seres que hace mucho no veíamos, por lo tanto no sabemos exactamente cuales son sus poderes - rugió Hiyori - ¡Tengan cuidado!

Algunos kilómetros más al Norte, en la división 4, un grupo de Espadas y Shinigamis veían concentrados lo que sucedía a lo lejos.

- Capitana Unohana.. ¿es buena idea dejarlos pelear primero? El enemigo es realmente muy poderoso y ellos son solo 6, dos shinigamis, dos Espada y dos Arrancars - dijo Isane muy temerosa y preocupada por sus compañeros.

- Tranquila, pero ellos fueron los primeros en querer luchar. Además, debemos probar que tan amplio es el poder de su ejército, dependiendo de ello sabremos qué hacer para contrarrestar su fuerza.

- ¿Y dejarlos morir como carnada, sólo para ver su potencial? ¡Me parece ridículo! - dijo inquieta Rangiku de brazos cruzados.

- Silencio, Matsumoto - dictaminó Toushiro - Ya sabes cuales son las órdenes del General Comandante y parece ser muy lógico. No podemos arriesgarnos si tenemos la posibilidad de ganar la Guerra.

- P-Pero - quizo objetar la voluptuosa rubia de ojos azules.

- ¡Mierda! Eres irritante - gruñó Grimmjow quien estaba en la esquina del cuarto - No tienes idea del poder que tiene este Demonio, él es mucho más vil y despiadado que Aizen, no lo tomes a la ligera.

- Exacto, él nunca tuvo piedad con nosotros, siempre nos sometió y abusó de nuestro poder sin ningún problema - prosiguió Hallibel con el semblante serio que la caracterizaba.

- Esta bien.. lo siento - dijo apenada la pobre Rangiku - ¿Pero cuánto tiempo más tendremos que esperar aquí encerrados?

- Lo justo para que el enemigo se muestre lo suficiente y así todos los grupos organizados y designados en cada división del Seretei entre Vizards, Shinigamis y Espada salgan a pelear - respondió Unohana viendo a través de la ventana del cuarto cómo el grupo de conellijos de indias estaban usando su fuerza al máximo para derrotar a los Hokonas - Joven Kurosaki, no tarde por favor.

**xOx**

Ichigo peleaba desesperadamente y con una respiración agitada. Al toser vio como gotas de sangre caían al suelo pero no se inmutó.

Era realmente muy difícil completar la transformación Quincy, lo único que pudo lograr era materializar partículas espirituales más no crear el arco Quincy.

Su padre, Shinji, Uryuu, incluso Yoruichi y Urahara se habían unido al entrenamiento para someter a Ichigo pero no lo estaban logrando, si la situación seguía así, lo único que lograrían sería matarlo.

- Maldición - musitó un mal herido pelinaranja - MALDICIÓN- dijo al borde de la desesperación- _¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer?_

En un intento de concentración espiritual Ichigo entró en transe unos segundos. Y al no reconocer el lugar en el que se encontraba puso atento sus sentidos.

_Una mujer de silueta esbelta y de cabello castaño yacía sentada al borde de lo que parecía ser un río. Inmediatamente Ichigo agudizó la vista antes de reconocer a aquella persona. Sin dudarlo se acercó a ella rápidamente. En ese momento el se vio con jeans y una camiseta morada ¿en qué momento había cambiado su vestimenta? Eso ahora no importaba, pues a pesar de todo era consciente que tristemente todo era una ilusión._

_- Ma-mamá.. - dijo con un tono de voz apenas audible y con un semblante preocupado e interesado al mismo tiempo._

_Entonces la hermosa mujer volteó para verlo directamente a los ojos color café que tanto adoraba. Sus enormes ojos caramelo, su tez blanca como la nieve y su radiante sonrisa no habían cambiado en lo absoluto. Masaki Kurosaki seguía siendo la misma bella madre de siempre. Ella irradiaba paz y alegría, e Ichigo no puedo soportar la conmoción de tenerla al frente, sin poder evitarlo con todas sus fuerzas, una lágrima cayó al césped._

_De inmediato, la madre Kurosaki, lo tomó entre sus brazos, propiciándole un maternal y cálido abrazo. En donde Ichigo no pudo mantener más sus ansias en llorar, lo único que podía hacer era eso. Llorar. Llorar como si no hubiera un mañana. Como un niño pequeño correspondió el abrazo a la mujer que más había extrañado y la primera que había amado. La extrañaba, era su motor, era su razón de hacerse fuerte. Su madre fue todo para él desde muy pequeño, era la clase de persona que nunca podría dejar de amar._

_- Ichigo - dijo dulcemente con una sonrisa misericordiosa, secando sus lágrimas con el dedo pulgar - Te has convertido en un hombre muy fuerte y valiente, has cumplido tu promesa - esbozó una preciosa sonrisa - Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Ichigo._

_- Mamá - repitió Ichigo ahora más calmado pero sin saber qué decir._

_- Amor, todo cambiará a partir de ahora.. ahora que sabes que soy una Quincy, tu futuro es distinto. El Clan de los Quincys era muy poderoso, estoy segura que tu amigo Uryuu ni siquiera sabe que hay un poder mucho más significativo que el del Arco. Ichigo, busca en tu exterior, al ser Shinigami es normal que centres tu atención en lo interior y lo comprendo, tu padre siempre fue así - recordaba nostálgica la castaña - Pero los Quincys se enfocan en lo exterior en lo que esta en el ambiente, observa - dijo para extender su mano en dirección a un frondoso árbol que en segundos perdió las hojas de su copa y entonces una especie de arco apareció en sus manos - Este es el ataque y defensa Quincy más poderoso de todos y solo podré enseñártelo una vez, se llama Kirchen Lied: Sankt Zwinger e invoca un gran número de pilares de Reishi, cualquiera que entre en el interior de este hechizo por coronas Quincy de 5 puntas morirá instantáneamente - dijo antes de hacerle una demostración a orillas del lago para que nadie salga herido, fue la explosión más increíble que jamás haya visto, la marea del mar por poco y envuelve la ciudad - Y recuerda ya no sólo purificarás a los Hollows, los exterminarás así sea con el más mínimo ataque._

_- Gracias - dijo el joven pelinaranja - Gracias por enseñarme esta técnica madre, prometo no defraudarte y ganar la Guerra._

_- Espera un segundo, Ichigo - pidió su madre- Sólo prométeme que nunca olvidarás quien eres y porqué peleas, tú nunca podrás defraudarme - Sonrió de nuevo cálidamente - Yo sé todo lo que has vivido, todo lo que has sufrido y todo lo que te ha llenado de felicidad durante mi ausencia. Me alegra ver que mi hijo ya es todo un hombre hecho y derecho, y que una mujer ocupe gran parte de su corazón - señaló con su dedo indice el pecho de su hijo - Ten por seguro que Orihime-chan no sólo te hará feliz a ti, sino a toda la familia- finalizó y antes de irse dijo - Mándale mis saludos a las pequeñas y a tu padre, los extraño mucho y siempre veré por ustedes. Igualmente me alegra que tu padre sea muy feliz, Nadeshiko es una mujer muy amable, sólo quiero que nada malo les pase, corazón. Recuerda que siempre estaré a tu lado._

_- Espera, mamá - dijo Ichigo antes que su madre desapareciera del lugar - Te amo - sonrió y desapareció._

Poco después de eso, el joven híbrido regresó a la normalidad y como si tuviera amplia experiencia en ser Quincy formó su propio arco y flecha y de un solo ataque derrotó a todos sus contrincantes sin mucho esfuerzo. Definitivamente se sentía listo para ganar la Guerra.

**xOx**

El día llegaba a su fin y la noche no tardó en apoderarse de la ciudad. Después del breve dolor de estómago que había sufrido Orihime, las tres amigas obtaron por ir al parque que se ubicaba a pocas cuadras del Centro Comercial.

- ¿Estás segura que ya te sientes mejor? -volvió a preguntar con ojitos cristalinos- recuerda que soy una futura doctora y puedo hacerte exámenes médicos completamente gratis, Orihime-chan.

- No te molestes Himawari-chan - dijo convencida - No es necesario.. _créeme, no lo es - _le esbozó una sonrisa para terminar de convencerla.

_Sé que son mis amigas más cercanas y tienen derecho a saberlo, sé que se pondrán realmente animosas por la noticia. Pero Ichigo tiene que ser el primero en enterarse, es lo correcto._

De pronto se escucha un grito que provenía de la parte sur del parque. Al parecer un empleado de mantenimiento había caído de las escaleras al tratar de cambiar un foco de luz del parque. Muchos transeúntes que pasaban por el lugar se acercaron en su auxilio, pero el daño parecía ser serio, por lo que el señor de avanzada edad comenzó a escupir sangre.

- ¡De prisa, llamen una ambulancia! - gritó una señora que había sacado a pasear a su perro.

Las tres jóvenes se miraron y de inmediato fueron en su auxilio.

Orihime sacó de su cartera sus orquillas celestes para invocar su Saten Keshun y curar rápidamente al pobre hombre que se retorcía de dolor. Cuando las halló invocó su conjuro pero no tardó en percatarse que nada sucedía. Lo intentó un par de veces a punto de perder la serenidad. Pero no sucedió. - _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi?-_Con la cabeza gacha recordó las palabras de Ulquiorra y cerró los puños evitando llorar.

Inoue Orihime había perdido por completo sus poderes curativos.

Himawari se encargó del terrible accidente en tanto la ambulancia se dirigía al lugar. Una vez que llegaron los paramédicos, la pelirroja atinó por acompañarlos para brindarles sus servicios médicos y conocimiento acerca del tema; dejando a solas a la ojigris y su mejor amiga.

- Orihime.. - susurró Tatsuki - ¿Tienes algo que contarme?

- Tatsuki-chan yo.. -

- ORIHIMEEEE, DEBES ACOMPAÑARNOS ENSEGUIDA - interrumpió Yoruichi llegando al lugar en compañía de Kisuke.

- Yoruichi-san, Urahara-san ¿Qué ocurre?

- Es Ichigo, necesita verte - y sin pensarlo dos veces obedeció al escuchar el porqué del rubio.

- Orihime espe- trató de detenerla su amiga pero fue demasiado tarde, ellos se había ido en cuestión de segundos - ¿Será que otra vez.. Ichigo nos está ocultado algo?

**xOx**

El joven Kurosaki yacía de pie mirando la entrada hecha por Urahara y que lo conduciría a la Sociedad de Almas. A pesar de no estar completamente convencido, se había puesto una meta y no rompería la promesa que le había hecho a sus padres.

Hirako y Uryuu se habían adelantado en compañía de su padre y Karin. Ya todos se encontraban del otro lado. No sabía todo lo que le esperaba. Lo único que sabía era que una Guerra lo aguardaba, la última guerra de todas.

- I-Ichi-kun - pronunció su nombre al verlo pensativo - ¿Qué está pasado? ¿Por qué apenas puedo verte? - dijo al borde del llanto Orihime acercándose a él demasiado confundida.

- Hime - intentó tranquilizarla tomando sus manos - No llores, no quiero que llores, por favor.. mírame - la levantó delicadamente del mentón y le sonrió - Yo.. sé que tienes muchas dudas y sé que el idiota de Ulquiorra te informó algo pero quiero ser yo el que ahora te confirme todo.

- E-Entonces.. es c-cierto - dijo con la vista un poco nublada por las lágrimas - Me hace feliz que vuelvas a ser un shinigami.. p-pero eso significa.. que no podré verte en batalla o serte útil para curar tus heridas, ni voy a poder ver nunca más a Kuchiki-san, Abarai-kun, Matsumoto-san.. - mencionaba con las mejillas sumamente coloradas por el dolor que comprimía su pecho.

- No digas eso, tu eres muy útil Hime, eres mi razón de existir - le susurró Ichigo secándo sus lágrimas - Lamento haberte ocultado todo esto, pero lo hice para protegerte. No quiero que te involucres, y mucho menos salgas lastimada. Por eso.. por eso he estado actuando tan frío últimamente, para que esta despedida no sea tan difícil.

- ¿Despedirte? - abrió los ojos brillosos de par en par - ¡No! ¡No puedes! No quiero que te vayas de mi lado!

- No te preocupes, solo será por un corto tiempo -

- ¡Nooooo!- se rehusaba la pobre pelinaranja dandole pequeños golpes en el pecho de acero de Ichigo- ¿P-Por qué? Yo.. quiero ir contigo - dijo entre sollozos muy vulnerable.

- Orihime, sin tus poderes serías carnada fácil para el enemigo. Definitivamente no soportaría perderte - la miró a los ojos completamente apenado pero decidido.

- No entiendes.. yo.. -

- Vamos Ichigo, no podemos perder ni un segundo más - le recordó Urahara para luego transpasar el portal en compañía de su felina amiga.

- Hime, no hay tiempo, te encargo mucho a Yuzu, y Nadeshiko está al tanto de todo así que podrán quedarse las tres juntas en casa - trataba de ser lo más breve posible, pero al percatarse del semblante devastado de la sufrida ojigris, calmó su andar - Hey.. Hime.. te prometo que volveré, prometo que estaremos juntos para siempre- le acarició el rostro con suma ternura y se acercó a sus labios para sellarlos con un delicioso beso y después acariciarle el mentón - Te amo, cuídate mucho.. te voy a extrañar.

Dicho esto, saltó a la entrada del portal que lo llevaría a su destino. Respiró hondo y dio un paso con el pie derecho.

- ¡Espera! - el gritó lo sacó de sus pensamientos y giró su rostro rápidamente.

La joven de tes clara, ahora más calmada y sin lágrimas a la vista, esbozó una gran sonrisa con ambas mejillas completamente color carmesí y le dijo muy entusiasta - Yo quería que seas el primero en saberlo.. estoy embarazada ¡VAS A SER PAPÁ!

Las palabras de la infantil pero angelical voz de Orihime desarmaron el impenetrable semblante de confianza y valentía que hasta el momento poseía ¿Acaso había oído bien? ¿Kurosaki Ichigo.. iba a tener un hijo?

**Continuará...**

Como lo prometí, aquí la rápida conti esta vez mucho más a larga y a lo que estoy acostumbrada yey :)

Gracias a los que leen y mucho más a los que me dejan un humilde REVIEW ;w; pues sin ellos no habría inspiración y mucho menos conti XD

*Akire-chan: La pregunta que me dejaste en el otro fic no la entendí muy bien, si tienes el tiempo suficiente revísala o repítemela para poder contestarte con gusto n_n y te sugeriría que te crees una cuenta en ff, es realmente sencillo y ayuda un montón, y así también podríamos comunicarnos por PM :)

Una vez más gracias por sus energías y no se olviden de dejar un** "REVIEW**" ;)

¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
